


Болотные огни

by Zeratul



Series: Океан Света [6]
Category: StarCraft
Genre: Detectives, Friendship, Gen, Minor Character Death, Partner Betrayal, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeratul/pseuds/Zeratul
Summary: В прокуратуру северной То'Элин приносят портрет, нарисованный кровью.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> События происходят за ~1700 лет до оригинальной кампании. Все персонажи принадлежат автору.
> 
> Визуальный концепт Иратиса, молодого и старого - https://img00.deviantart.net/9c19/i/2017/337/d/8/iratis___young_and_old_by_ziferonan-dbvpebk.jpg  
> Визуальный концепт Менеса - https://orig00.deviantart.net/5331/f/2017/338/2/0/menes_by_ziferonan-dbvpn0d.jpg

— Сколько раз нужно тебе объяснять, что не стоит оставлять тылы совсем беззащитными? — претор Наалих стучал широкой голубой фишкой по полю гул'зиил, и от идущих вибраций и без того поверженная крепость Иратиса разрушалась в буквальном смысле. Молодой судящий устало опустил надбровные дуги, сохраняя сдержанное молчание — за последнюю четверть луны это было его двенадцатое поражение. — Наблюдатель Конклава увидел в тебе интеллект, подходящий высшей касте, но ты не можешь овладеть простейшей тактикой даже в игре!  
  
— Ты несправедлив, претор, — вступился за брата молодой воин Фелемир, пусть и согласен был в глубине души, что нельзя играть в гул'зиил настолько плохо, отчего речь его звучала неискренне. — Тактика — это дело воина. А его дело — закон.  
  
— Вздор. Меня не раз обыгрывали другие судьи. А это... каждый раз позорный разгром. Ни один Саргас не смеет быть настолько несведущ в военном деле, — Наалих поднялся и выпрямился в полный рост над противником, излучая смесь неодобрения и самодовольства. Иратис продолжал сидеть неподвижно, скрестив ноги и сфокусировавшись на трепетавших за окном дома досуга листьях карликового дерева. Слова наставника стекали с него как вода, давно не вызывая никакого отклика, и он скучал, просто ожидая, когда тот закончит и перестанет требовать от него невозможного до следующей игры. — Ты ведь просмотрел трактат о простейших тактиках защиты для новичков?  
  
— Два раза. Нет. Три, — юный судящий опустил надбровные дуги, неприкрыто досадуя на необходимость отвечать. — Мне даже приснилось вчера, что энси Алодар ке Шелак воспел пятый стратегический расклад за'ан'ли в любовной лирике.  
  
— Во имя Адуна, зачем ты читаешь этот сентиментальный вздор?  
  
— Судящая Шиинер задала мне сделать анализ образов с точки зрения истории и психологии и сравнить поэта эпохи манаси с его подражателями из эпохи ди-ул.  
  
— А. Опять твоя судейская ерунда.  
  
— Между прочим, в его стихах очень много историй о великих воинах.  
  
— Вздор, — хмуро повторил Наалих, продолжая смотреть на воспитанника сверху вниз. В его поверхностных мыслях снова всколыхнулось недоумение и непонимание, почему именно среди вверенных ему детей оказался этот «особенный» и почему Конклав не принял решение отдать его в ученики кому-то из высшей касты, но оставил на попечение всего сообщества провинции — как первого в своём роде и нуждавшегося в уникальном подходе, которого они сами не соизволили придумать. Как воин он мог научить его только тому, что умел сам. Как судящий юный ученик не воспринимал большинство его наставлений, и никакие тренировки не делали его тело достаточно крепким и ловким, чтобы опровергнуть мнение Высшего Суда о его кастовой принадлежности.  
  
— В любом случае, наставник, ты выиграл эту партию. Я повержен и удаляюсь, — Иратис поднялся. Жёлтые глаза сузились до щёлок. — Заниматься своей судейской ерундой.  
  
Он покинул зал в расстроенных чувствах, ругая себя за то, что так и не нашёл в себе силы воли отказаться от очередной унизительной партии, при которой как и всегда присутствовали молодые воины его племени, включая родного брата, и от них физически ощущалось недовольство его игрой. Выйдя на улицу, он нервным движением запахнул кожаный жилет и облокотился о перила мостков, ведущих к основному острову.  
  
Болотные испарения успели нагреться под дневным солнцем и вместо прохлады ложились на кожу смрадной духотой. Иратис посмотрел на своё отражение в мутной воде — на вид он не отличался от любого другого кхалаи — таких в его племени было достаточно и они не вызывали у воинов насторженности и недоверия. Он же был уникален, и, как и всё уникальное, общество Кхалы встречало его с глубинным неодобрением.  
  
— Боги, почему я не родился сильным и тупым. Ну или хотя бы рукастым.  
  
— Ир, я терпел три дня, — Фелемир возник рядом с ним как всегда тихо. Брат-близнец был в его жизни словно насмешка природы над тем, что могло было бы быть у него — сильное ловкое тело, талант стратега, пси-потенциал, достаточный для того, чтобы подняться до высшего храмовника в кратчайшие сроки. Наалих постоянно ставил его в пример Иратису, надеясь мотивировать, но добивался лишь обратного эффекта — молодой судящий из Саргас с каждым циклом питал всё большее отвращение к военному делу и к себе самому. — Но это больше никуда не годится. С тобой что-то случилось.  
  
— Ничего нового, Фел. Ты сам всё прекрасно знаешь. Претор — прекрасный наставник. Для кого угодно, кроме меня.  
  
— Я не судья, но чувствую, что ты раздражён больше обычного. И не пытайся от меня отмахнуться.  
  
Иратис взглянул на брата, неохотно признав справедливость его замечания. Сегодня всё обычное раздражение, казалось, увеличилось втрое против того, что он чувствовал в начале луны, и нехитрый анализ тут же выдал ему истинную причину.  
  
— Я уже три дня не говорил с Инарой. Я вообще не чувствую её в Кхале. Я даже немного беспокоюсь. И не надо говорить мне про расстояния и про то, что я ещё не чувствую Кхалу так, как взрослые. Мне через треть луны будет шестьдесят.  
  
— А я и не собирался, — неожиданно для брата, Фелемир разделил его беспокойство. — Разве она говорила, что куда-то отправляется?  
  
— Нет. Она и раньше ходила надолго гулять по болотам, но... я всегда чувствовал её, даже через искажения. Даже когда она проваливалась под воду. А сейчас нет. Исчезла без следа, — чем больше образов Иратис вкладывал в слова, тем живее и оформленнее становилась его тревога, все эти дни тлевшая в подсознании. Только тут он понял, что на самом деле в глубине он всё это время думал о случившемся, но не позволял себе никому об этом сказать.  
  
— Может, обратишься к прокуратору? Вдруг дело серьёзное?.  
  
— Для возбуждения дела о пропаже нет юридических оснований. Как я уже упоминал — она часто ходит по болотам без ведома старших. Никто о ней не тревожится.  
  
— Что ж, по крайней мере теперь об этом знаю ещё и я, — Фелемир попытался придать голосу побольше позитивных нот, но аура Иратиса в ответ лишь стала мрачнее.  
  
— Если бы это что-то меняло.  
  
— Тебе нужно успокоиться. Завтра встанем пораньше, перед тренировкой отправимся её искать.  
  
— Легко сказать. Мне ещё предстоит объяснять судящей Шиинер, почему я опоздал на встречу с ней, — Иратис прислушался к движениям сознаний в окружающем водовороте Кхалы и нашёл облако ауры второй наставницы, как всегда полное непредсказуемых эмоций, способных разрешиться любым итогом. Не дождавшаяся его судящая теперь была у свободного прилавка, где сегодня впервые за эту луну выложил новые рисунки Менес ке Канимаи. — Удачей будет, если я вернусь домой до середины ночи.  
  
— О, тогда удачи, — Фелемир несильно похлопал брата по плечу и двинулся в направлении их жилища, общего для них двоих и ещё восьмерых подопечных претора Наалиха.  
  
— Всё равно разбуди меня завтра. Мне надоело бездействовать.  
  
Ещё с минуту посмотрев на отражение своих глаз в тёмной глади болота, Иратис расправил плечи и отправился к центральному острову. Шиинер не могла не чувствовать его приближения, но словно нарочно не выдавала никаких реакций, делая вид, что очень внимательно изучает очередную картину. Он знал её уже более пятнадцати циклов и хорошо помнил, что это затишье могло обрушиться на него бурей негодования. А могло и не обрушиться — и пока его умений не хватало, чтобы понять, от чего зависели скачки её настроения.  
  
— Они просто восхитительны, — воскликнула судящая ровно в тот момент, когда он приблизился к ней со спины, и развернулась так, что его лицо почти упёрлось в рисунок. Иратис отстранился и сфокусировался на изображении — нарисованной тёмными чернилами женщине, заплетавшей косу. Её внешность, переданная всего несколькими линиями, напомнила ему Инару, отчего вместо смиренного поклона наставнице он выдал лишь раздражение.  
  
— Мои извинения, судящая. Я ничего не смыслю в искусстве живописи.  
  
— И в гул'зиил тоже. Когда ты научишься говорить претору Наалиху нет?  
  
— Судящая...  
  
— Ты рождён в высшей касте. Ни один храмовник, будь он даже великим вершителем, не смеет указывать тебе.  
  
— Я рождён в племени Саргас, и оно не признаёт за мной никаких особых привилегий.  
  
— Если окружение дурно влияет на тебя — следует его сменить. Так не может дольше продолжаться. Я подам запрос в Конклав — тебе стоит обучаться в Иалоне, а не в этом болоте.  
  
— Мне кажется, это лишь усугубит ситуацию. Судящая, я... выполнил задание и готов изложить итог своих исследований.  
  
— Я прочла его в твоих мыслях ещё утром. Ты так волновался, что усыпал весь эфир образами. Ты прекрасно справился. Однако за то, что ты опоздал на нашу встречу, придётся дать тебе неприятный урок.  
  
— Я готов.  
  
— Ты заберёшь себе эту картину. И поблагодаришь художника, — Шиинер мысленно указала на стоявшего позади неё протосса, отрешённо расправлявшего очередной свиток. Он почти не отличался внешне от любого другого Канимаи, но отчего-то одного взгляда Иратису хватило, чтобы по телу пробежал неприятный холодок. Прислушавшись к его мыслям, юный судящий обнаружил, что слышать было нечего — там, где у других Перворождённых ярким многоцветием переливалась аура, вокруг Менеса была лишь пустота, пронизанная случайными нитями энергии, протекавшей мимо.  
  
— Чую подвох.  
  
— У него врождённый недуг молчания, — пояснила Шиинер со странной смесью насмешки и искреннего сожаления. — Он никогда не слышал истинной речи и даже не представляет, как другие Перворождённые общаются друг с другом. Однако простейшие правила поведения он усвоил достаточно хорошо, чтобы взаимодействовать с другими на примитивном уровне.  
  
— Прекрасное испытание для молодого судьи вроде меня, — нервно хмыкнув, сказал Иратис скорее сам себе и принял свиток из рук наставницы. Непростое задание всё равно казалось более выполнимым, чем успешная партия в гул'зиил.  
  
Убедившись, что никакие телепатические сигналы не вызывали у Менеса реакции, Иратис легонько постучал по прилавку — так, чтобы он точно если не услышал бы вибрации, то заметил бы движение руки. Художник поднял голову резко, его красные глаза несколько раз прерывисто мигнули.  
  
— О, извини, я... — судящий машинально попытался оправдаться, но тут же осёкся, почувствовав недовольство наставницы. — Да. Конечно. Ты меня не слышишь, — он поспешил достать из рукава именной кадуцей и поднял на уровень глаз. На лице Менеса тут же отразилось удивление. Его взгляд забегал по фигуре Иратиса с повышенным интересом. Художник тронул вырезанную на кадуцее надпись, а после схватил судящего за плечи с готовностью здесь и сейчас ощупывать его, как редкую диковинку. — Что? Серьёзно? Даже ты считаешь меня странным? — судящий попытался отстраниться, но Менес не отпускал его, с усилившимся рвением принявшись ощупывать его лицо.  
  
— Надо же. Никогда прежде не видела, чтобы он вёл себя так, — Шиинер усмехнулась, на этот раз с ноткой беспокойства.  
  
Не найдя ничего лучше, Иратис выразил протест уже физически, оттолкнув слишком любопытного художника. Словно опомнившись, Менес пал на колени и поклонился в пол, как было положено лишь отверженным.  
  
— Ладно, я буду считать, что ты извинился, — сказал Иратис, когда он снова поднял на него взгляд. — И картина — она просто замечательная, — он медленно провёл ладонью по изображению и после положил ладонь на середину груди. — Я её заберу, — он свернул свиток и поместил в рукав. — Благодарю тебя, Менес ке Канимаи, за твоё искусство.  
  
Не найдя больше в себе никаких идей, которые мог бы попытаться передать в неловком одностороннем диалоге, Иратис сделал шаг к наставнице, желая в этот момент лишь только удалиться от безмолвного художника как можно дальше. Шиинер не выразила неодобрения — ситуация вышла далеко за рамки ожидаемого. Ничего не сказав, она отвела его от лавки, на ходу стараясь успокоить.  
  
— Разве таких, как он, не следует милосердно убивать ещё до вылупления? — сказал наконец Иратис, когда Менес исчез из поля зрения и уже точно не мог увидеть и как-либо интерпретировать его действия.  
  
— Раньше так и делали. Считалось, что у них нет души и они всё равно ничего не чувствуют. Но с закатом эпохи манаси Конклав решил дать шанс даже таким безнадёжным. Благо они появляются на свет не чаще, чем раз в сотню циклов. Менес — это эксперимент.  
  
— Не может знать истинной радости тот, кто лишён великого единства, — он взглянул на Шиинер в полном недоумении, пытаясь считать степень уверенности, с которой она произносила эти слова. — Разве это не первое, чему учат каждого из нас?  
  
— Решения Высшего Суда нельзя подвергать сомнению... — в этом ответе уверенности не было совершенно точно, — ...по крайней мере, без веских причин. Ты видишь Менеса впервые. Он талантлив, многим в провинции нравятся его рисунки. Это уже... успех. Кто знает, может его больному разуму для счастья хватает даже такого.  
  
Иратис с сомнением развернул свиток с рисунком и ещё раз внимательно посмотрел на него. Техника исполнения была без сомнений хороша, но в повседневной на первый взгляд картине юному судящему мерещилось что-то жуткое. Он не мог считать ни единого отпечатка энергии художника, пусть даже тот часами держал рисунок в руках. Изображённое лицо также казалось безжизненным и неподвижным, пусть каждая деталь, каждая тень была на своём месте. Иратис провёл подушечкой правого большого пальца по тёмным чернилам, составлявшим контур и почувствовал почти физическую боль, прокатившуюся по телу мелкой судорогой.  
  
— Мне кажется, они жуткие. Эта девушка двигается, но выглядит мёртвой.  
  
— Для того, кто лишён способности воспринимать истинную речь и читать ауры, все живые существа выглядят как механические куклы. Это пугает и завораживает одновременно.  
  
— Это не пугает. Это просто мерзко, — он свернул свиток и снова спрятал в рукав, отчего-то чувствуя потребность взглянуть на него ещё раз позже. Шиинер отвела глаза, и от неё повеяло смесью вины и досады.  
  
— Прости, пожалуй, это было слишком для тебя. Можешь идти домой и отдыхать. Завтра после заката дам тебе новое задание, — судящая коснулась его плеча, передав немного тепла, и лишь после этого Иратис осознал, что холод опускавшегося вечера уже пропитал его одежду. — И если Инара так и не появится — я передам запрос прокуратору.  
  
Иратис избрал обходной путь к дому наставника в надежде увидеть Инару или какой-то след её на берегах топей, простиравшихся кругом парящей столицы То'Элин. В сгущавшихся сумерках и стелющемся под ногами тумане было слишком легко что-то упустить, чтобы эти поиски имели смысл, но, даже осознавая это, он не мог больше бездействовать. Высокая трава, корни которой были единственной опорой в окружающей трясине, царапала пальцы ног, а поднимавшаяся под его шагами грязь быстро набивалась в ранки, вызывая возрастающий зуд.  
  
— Ну же, Иратис ке Саргас, покажи выдержку настоящего воина, — он всматривался в расплывающиеся очертания мшистых холмов и тонких стеблей, поднимавшихся вокруг из воды. — Надо было замотать ноги. Инара, как ты ходишь по этому... — словно услышавший его мысли участок земли под следующим шагом провалился, и юный судящий упал лицом вниз, пробив головой моховой настил на воде. Решительность стремительно покидала его вместе с теплом, улетучившимся из-под окончательно намокшей одежды. Прежде чем попытаться встать, Иратис осмотрелся. Непроглядный туман растёкся над ним как ночь, но в свете его глаз в полуметре впереди что-то заблестело — слишком большое, чтобы быть каплей воды, слишком светлое для перегнившего листа. Он протянул руку и поднял предмет со мха — это оказалось золотое кольцо, в которое была продета лента, сперва показавшаяся ему травой.  
  
Иратис поднёс находку к лицу, чтобы получше разглядеть, но даже без этого он чувствовал оставшийся в металле энергетический след хозяина. Кольцо, несомненно, принадлежало Инаре — одно из многих, что украшали её косы. След был слабым, словно оно потерялось несколько дней назад, и эмоциональный отпечаток считать было почти невозможно.  
  
— Поздравляю, ты что-то нашёл, — произнёс в его голове голос Фелемира, когда он почти дошёл до дома. — Не мог подождать до утра?  
  
— Но нашёл же, — сердито парировал Иратис, вытирая ноги о разложенный у дверей дома настил. — К утру оно могло утонуть. Или ещё что-нибудь.  
  
— Думаешь, у тебя чутьё следователя? Прости, Ир, но я в это не верю. Хотя что там, я вообще не верю, что тебя правильно определили в высшую касту. Судьям не пристало ходить ночью по болотам.  
  
— Благодарю за честность, брат, — он поднялся в помещение, где спали все воспитанники претора, на ходу стаскивая с себя насквозь мокрый жилет. Кроме Фелемира никто из находившихся в комнате не обратил внимания на его появление — несколько пар уединились по углам, а в центре те, что не наигрались в доме досуга, продолжали оттачивать тактические навыки в гул'зиил.  
  
— Да что я. Это Наалих всыплет тебе за испачканную без нужды одежду.  
  
— Храмовник учит меня быть аккуратным в одежде. Это почти смешно, — он снял нижнее платье, и из рукава выпал рисунок, о котором он успел напрочь забыть. Край его промок, и часть краски расплылась. — О. Какая досада.  
  
— Что это?  
  
— Моё сегодняшнее задание, — Иратис размотал свиток и убедился — изображение было безвозвратно испорчено. Лицо девушки на картине смылось почти полностью, растёкшись по бумаге грязно-синим полукругом. — Всё равно она была жуткой, — не задумываясь над тем, что делает, судящий снова провёл по краске большим пальцем. В этот раз ощущение, испытанное им около лавки Менеса, стало намного чётче. — О боги...  
  
— Теперь это просто клякса.  
  
— Нет. Потрогай... Мне же не мерещится?  
  
Фелемир неохотно провёл рукой по рисунку и тут же отдёрнул её, наполнив эфир столь ярким ужасом, что остальные присутствовавшие храмовники отвлеклись от своих занятий и уставились на него. Спустя несколько мгновений они окружили их, и каждый захотел лично рассмотреть и потрогать зловещий контур. Последним свиток попал в руки Наалиху, не преминувшему подойти и выяснить причину всеобщего беспокойства.  
  
— Иратис, где ты это взял? — от претора веяло неподдельным ужасом.  
  
— В общественной лавке. Судящая Шиинер испытала меня общением с отверженным Менесом, и я взял этот рисунок в порядке эксперимента.  
  
— Оно нарисовано кровью, — озвучил он то, что уже и так поняли все. — Мы должны отнести это прокуратору. Одевайся.  
  
— Но я же только... — Иратис попытался было возразить, но властная аура претора быстро задавила в нём зачатки протеста. Под обеспокоенными взглядами братьев он снова надел промокшие одежды и последовал за претором в наступившую над провинцией ночь.  
  
***  
  
В тот вечер прокуратор Танашар ке Венатир находился в прокуратуре лично. Наалих заявился к нему в тот час, когда все его помощники разошлись, а сам он сидел подключённый к пси-усилителю в полудрёме. Его аура заполняла окружающий эфир подобно туману, поднимавшемуся над болотами.  
  
— Судящий, разреши говорить, — претор опустился перед ним на одно колено.  
  
— Почему не обратился ко мне через Кхалу?  
  
— Дело требует личного рассмотрения.  
  
— Дело? — Танашар открыл глаза чуть шире и только теперь заметил позади сверкавшего доспехами воина юношу в грязной одежде. — Кто это с тобой?  
  
— Мой воспитанник. Я нашёл у него сегодня нечто, что может быть уликой.  
  
— Уликой к чему? — тоскливо протянул прокуратор, излучая осуждение и недовольство тем, что его разбудили. — У меня нет нераскрытых дел. И почему этот юный воин кланяется не по протоколу?  
  
— Я не...  
  
— Ещё и говорит без разрешения, — Танашар нахмурился. — Хорошо же ты воспитываешь своих детей, Саргас.  
  
— Волею Конклава, изъявленной в сто пятьдесят четвёртом цикле от начала эпохи ди-ул я, Иратис ке Саргас, по праву рождения определён в касту судей, и мне не положено кланяться прокуратору ниже уровня груди, — после неловкой заминки Иратис снял с пояса кадуцей и поднял перед собой в доказательство своих слов.  
  
— Ах, это ты, недоразумение, — почти вспыливший было прокуратор снова потерял интерес и продолжил блуждать взглядом по лицу претора. — Так что ты там принёс?  
  
Наалих подошёл к Танашару ближе и снова преклонил колени, протянув ему свиток. Судящий развернул его и недоуменно приподнял надбровные дуги.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я посадил твоего мальчишку в стазис за испорченную картину?  
  
— Прокуратор. Она совершенно точно нарисована кровью. Говорю тебе как храмовник, видевший немало битв и смертей, это кровь протосса.  
  
— А вот это серьёзно, — из ауры прокуратора быстро улетучились лень и сонливость. — У тебя есть какая-то ещё информация?  
  
— Нет, прокуратор.  
  
— Если ты бесполезен — оставь меня. Займусь этим, когда мои помощники вернутся.  
  
— Прокуратор! — Иратис сделал несколько решительных шагов и встал перед главой города, обойдя наставника.  
  
— Иратис, знай своё место! — глаза Наалиха гневно сверкнули красным.  
  
— Я не разрешал тебе говорить, юноша, — в голосе Танашара звучало скорее удивление, чем гнев.  
  
— У меня есть информация. Я помню, как выглядел рисунок до того, как я испортил его. Я видел другие рисунки этого художника. Возможно, со своими опытом и мудростью прокуратор поймёт больше из образов, имеющихся в моей памяти, и вместе мы придём к решению.  
  
— Похоже, ты знаешь больше, чем говоришь, юный судья из Саргас.  
  
— Мои извинения, прокуратор, — снова вмешался Наалих. — Вот уже скоро пятьдесят циклов как я пытаюсь выбить из него охоту к пустой болтовне, но он безнадёжен.  
  
Танашар, однако, не слушал причитаний претора, продолжая всматриваться в сознание юного судящего, который едва сдерживался, чтобы не обрушить на него поток своих тревог и догадок. Беглый взгляд на поверхностные мысли дал ему больше, чем все официальные заявления, исходившие от Наалиха.  
  
— Предлагаю сделку, претор. Если этот мальчик такой бестолковый, как ты говоришь, я лично подам запрос в Конклав и оспорю ошибочно назначенную ему кастовую принадлежность. Если же он поможет мне распутать это дело, я возьму его под личную опеку и он больше никогда не окажется под твоим влиянием, Саргас.  
  
— О, — Наалих рассмеялся, обдав прокуратора всем возможным скепсисом. — Это многое сделало бы проще. Спорю, ты возненавидишь его до восхода Лу, — не дождавшись разрешения, претор удалился, по пути бросив несколько невербальных телепатем раздражения воспитаннику. Иратис проводил его взглядом, затем посмотрел на прокуратора, чувствуя возрастающее смятение от того, что ситуация обернулась столь неожиданно. Приватный разговор с главой города определённо был тем, к чему он не был готов.  
  
— А теперь, Иратис ке Саргас, подойди, — прокуратор поднялся из кресла и мысленно приказал ему сесть на его место. Юный судящий замешкался, но взгляд Танашара стал суровее, и он подчинился. — Нужно понять, с чем мы имеем дело. Будет лучше, если ты не будешь сопротивляться.  
  
— Сопротивляться чему? — испуганно спросил Иратис, когда ладони судящего легли на корни его уз и от его пальцев в разум ударил сильный болевой импульс. Тут же кабинет перед его глазами расплылся и появилась лавка, от которой он так спешил удалиться всего несколько часов назад. Справа от него застыла Шиинер, перед ним на металлическом помосте почти распластался Менес, выражавший извинения единственным доступным ему способом.  
  
— Ты не закричал. Неплохо для первого раза. Покажи мне рисунок.  
  
Помедлив несколько секунд, давая себе свыкнуться с непривычным состоянием сознания, Иратис поднял перед собой рисунок, находившийся в руке. Картина была чёткой и ещё неповреждённой, и новая вспышка головной боли дала ему знать, что прокуратор внимательно считывал образ из его памяти.  
  
— Она похожа на Инару, — сообщил он, сам не зная зачем.  
  
— Если это она — вероятно, картина нарисована её же кровью. Нужно провести анализ. Покажи мне остальные картины.  
  
— Но я не могу. Я постоянно смотрел на эту с того момента, как подошёл к судящей Шиинер.  
  
— Ты видел их боковым зрением, — мягко констатировал Танашар, в то время как по затылку разливалась новая горячая волна напряжения. Иратис сделал шаг вперёд по застывшему полотну воспоминаний и заставил себя опустить взгляд на другие изображения, покрывавшие прилавок. Большинство контуров словно плясали на бумаге и ускользали от попыток сконцентрироваться. — Сосредоточься.  
  
Иратис заставил себя уловить хотя бы некоторые из пляшущих линий. Боль стала почти нестерпимой, но изображение наконец-то остановилось, собравшись в пару фигур — двух воинов, стоявших спина к спине, скрестивших руки в защитной стойке.  
  
— Знаешь кого-то из них? — спросил Танашар, усиливая его концентрацию своей. Иратис ответил отрицательно, с каждой секундой теряя нить происходящего. Воспоминание растворилось, и перед ним снова возник кабинет прокуратора, и теперь, вернувшись в физическую реальность, юный судящий почувствовал, как сильно колотилось сердце. — Ладно, передохни немного.  
  
— Это было... удивительно, — только и сумел выдать из себя Иратис, постепенно возвращая себе душевное и физическое равновесие.  
  
— Стандартная процедура глубокого допроса. Учитывая ситуацию, мы должны собрать как можно больше информации в кратчайшие сроки. Ты — бдительный, внимательный юноша. Будешь полезен любыми наблюдениями по делу.  
  
— Это каждый раз будет так больно?  
  
— Поначалу да. Потом привыкнешь. Должен сказать — ты держался великолепно.  
  
— Выдержка настоящего Саргаса? — спросил Иратис полушутя.  
  
— Отнюдь, юный Иратис, — прокуратор тихо рассмеялся и приподнял обе надбровные дуги. — Саргас, несомненно, одни из самых стойких, когда речь заходит о битвах. Но разум этих храбрых воинов уязвим. Недаром они громче всех протестовали против учений Кхаса — постоянная ментальная открытость для большинства из них болезненна. Ты же не растерялся. Смог обработать искажённые инграммы. И не поддался панике, когда твой организм начал отторгать моё присутствие. Это — стойкость настоящего судьи. Я бы сказал — весьма своеобразный её вариант.  
  
— О. Как хорошо, что Наалих этого не слышит, — сказал Иратис с лёгким сомнением и тут же отметил, что его физическое состояние пришло в норму и он чувствовал себя готовым к повторению столь малоприятного, но интересного и полезного контакта.  
  
— Напротив, ему стоило бы увидеть воочию, что ты не такой, как другие его ученики. Прежде чем я снова войду в твою память. Я видел в твоих мыслях, что ты принёс ещё одну улику. Покажи её.  
  
— Я не уверен, что это будет полезно в деле, но... — Иратис отвязал с пояса ленту с кольцом и протянул прокуратору. Тот внимательно ощупал его и снова помрачнел. — Это украшение Са'Инары ке Венатир. Её уже три дня никто не видел, и я... думал доложить вам об этом.  
  
— Она дочь моего помощника. Странно, что он не упоминал об этом, — он перевёл глаза на рисунок, где уцелели чётко прорисованные распущенные вибриссы, несколько полос на которых казались похожими на мелкие царапины. — На портрете она заплетает косу — потому что когда её рисовали, она уже потеряла его, — предположил Танашар, очевидно, не сомневаясь в том, что это имеет прямое отношение к делу.  
  
— Значит ли это, что нам нужно привести сюда на допрос отверженного Менеса? Если он рисовал её — он должен знать, где она, и...  
  
— Он бесполезен как свидетель, а для обвинения пока недостаточно улик. Нужно опознать как можно больше изображений — возможно, пропала не только Са'Инара. А возможно — это просто совпадение. После восхода Лу прикажу явиться сюда всем, кто когда-либо брал его картины, пока они — единственный способ узнать, есть ли на его совести что-то противозаконное и откуда начинать поиски. А пока... — ладонь прокуратора снова легла на плечо юного судящего, — я постараюсь извлечь из твоей памяти всё, что может быть нам полезно.


	2. Chapter 2

Пре­тор На­алих спал в ту ночь нес­по­кой­но. Сме­лое пред­ло­жение про­кура­тора, от ко­торо­го он не смел от­ка­зать­ся, на са­мом де­ле нас­то­ражи­вало его и раз­дра­жало. Ира­тис не вер­нулся ни че­рез час, ни че­рез два, ни да­же пос­ле рас­све­та — по­лезен он был или нет, Та­нашар ос­та­вил его при се­бе на всю ночь, и это на­руши­ло при­выч­ную гар­мо­нию, об­ра­зовав­шу­юся за де­сят­ки цик­лов сре­ди его вос­пи­тан­ни­ков.  
  
Не вер­нулся он ни к ут­ренней ме­дита­ции, ни пос­ле — ког­да все мо­лодые во­ины То'Элин соб­ра­лись на тре­ниров­ку. Дру­гие нас­тавни­ки так­же за­мети­ли от­сутс­твие од­но­го из уче­ников и за­дева­ли не­тер­пе­ние На­али­ха не­выс­ка­зан­ны­ми воп­ро­сами, и ког­да один из них всё же проз­ву­чал, его тер­пе­ние да­ло тре­щину.  
  
— Что же, юный судья ре­шил, что ему не­ин­те­рес­ны бо­лее буд­ни нас­то­яще­го Сар­гас? — спро­сила За­на­ир, не­дав­но по­лучив­шая в своё рас­по­ряже­ние сра­зу че­тырёх уче­ников и не да­вав­шая им спус­ку, нес­мотря на сов­сем юный воз­раст. Она бы­ла дер­зкой и пря­моли­ней­ной — как и сам На­алих в её воз­расте — и в её по­вер­хностных мыс­лях пёс­тро пе­рели­валась нас­мешка.  
  
— Про­кура­тор Та­нашар при­казал ему ос­тать­ся в про­кура­туре. Нам не по­ложе­но ин­те­ресо­вать­ся за­мыс­лом су­дяще­го, ес­ли он сам не же­ла­ет нас в не­го пос­вя­щать, — а­ура пре­тора сде­лалась плот­нее, но ис­кры раз­дра­жения всё рав­но прос­ту­пали на по­вер­хность.   
  
— Про­кура­тор ре­шил тре­ниро­вать его лич­но?   
  
— Ты сом­не­ва­ешь­ся в том, что я смо­гу сде­лать из Ира­тиса во­ина?  
  
— Ему поч­ти шесть­де­сят. В этом воз­расте луч­шие из нас от­прав­ля­ют­ся на сос­тя­зания в И­алон, а он прос­ла­вил­ся толь­ко тем, что иг­ра­ет в гул'зи­ил ху­же всех на Ай­юре.  
  
— Ты... — гла­за На­али­ха свер­кну­ли крас­ным. Уче­ники, про­дол­жавшие син­хрон­ную раз­минку во вре­мя их пе­реб­ранки, по­чувс­тво­вали, что им сле­ду­ет отой­ти на бе­зопас­ное рас­сто­яние. За­на­ир мгно­вен­но за­няла по­зицию за­щиты и ус­пешно увер­ну­лась от стре­митель­но­го рыв­ка, но пре­тор слов­но пред­ви­дел это, и, не поз­во­ляя инер­ции ув­лечь се­бя слиш­ком да­леко, раз­вернул­ся и сно­ва бро­сил­ся на неё, с си­лой швыр­нув о кам­ни. Удач­но сгруп­пи­ровав­шись, она при­гото­вилась бы­ло пе­реки­нуть его че­рез го­лову, но в за­вязав­ший­ся бой вме­шалась чу­жая во­ля, зас­та­вив­шая обо­их ос­ту­дить рас­па­лив­шу­юся жаж­ду бит­вы.  
  
— За­на­ир ке Сар­гас, ты явишь­ся в про­кура­туру для да­чи по­каза­ний. Пря­мо сей­час, — при­казал стар­ший по­мощ­ник про­кура­тора.  
  
— О, ка­жет­ся, се­год­ня я встре­чу тво­его вос­пи­тан­ни­ка рань­ше, чем ты, — быс­тро под­нявшись на но­ги, За­на­ир бод­ро по­бежа­ла в сто­рону про­кура­туры ми­мо оза­дачен­ных уче­ников. На­алих, не раз­ду­мывая, пос­ле­довал за ней, сок­ра­тив раз­рыв в нес­коль­ко прыж­ков и обог­нав её. Рас­сто­яние в нес­коль­ко ки­ломет­ров до про­кура­туры он пе­ресёк ме­нее чем за де­сять ми­нут и был край­не до­волен со­бой, ког­да во­шёл в от­кры­тые две­ри.  
  
— Эн та­ро Адун, пре­тор На­алих. Те­бя то­же поз­ва­ли на доп­рос? — с тенью ус­та­лос­ти в го­лосе спро­сила од­на из выс­тавлен­ных у две­ри страж­ниц.  
  
— Нет, но здесь мой уче­ник, и ему дав­но по­ра бы­ло вер­нуть­ся, — На­алих пе­ревёл взгляд и толь­ко тут за­метил, что в про­кура­туре не­обыч­ное ожив­ле­ние. Ка­залось, се­год­ня Та­нашар приз­вал всех сво­их по­мощ­ни­ков, за­дей­ство­вав их в бе­седах с дву­мя де­сят­ка­ми жи­телей го­рода. У мно­гих в ру­ках бы­ли свит­ки, по­доб­ные то­му, что он вче­ра уви­дел у Ира­тиса.  
  
— Он в ка­бине­те гла­вы.  
  
— Что здесь про­ис­хо­дит?  
  
— Не знаю, — страж­ни­ца раз­дра­жён­но мот­ну­ла го­ловой. — Всех расс­пра­шива­ют про ка­кие-то кар­ти­ны.   
  
В спи­ну На­али­ха с раз­бе­гу вре­залась нас­тигшая его на­конец За­на­ир и бес­це­ремон­но кру­тану­лась вок­руг не­го.  
  
— За­на­ир, ты на доп­рос? — спро­сила страж­ни­ца тем же ску­ча­ющим то­ном.  
  
— Доп­рос? — со­рев­но­ватель­ный за­дор вдруг рез­ко ис­чез из её а­уры, сме­нив­шись нап­ря­жени­ем, а но­ги са­ми со­бой сде­лали шаг на­зад. Нап­ря­жение уси­лилось, ког­да она прис­лу­шалась к то­му, о чём го­вори­ли все при­сутс­тво­вав­шие в зда­нии про­кура­туры. — О та­ком мне не со­об­ща­ли.  
  
— За­на­ир! — ок­ликнул её по­мощ­ник про­кура­тора, приз­вавший её сю­да, и ско­ро воз­никший в по­ле зре­ния. Во­ины син­хрон­но пок­ло­нились ему, ког­да он приб­ли­зил­ся.   
  
— Эн та­ро Адун, су­дящий Са'Ид­рис.  
  
— Это фор­маль­ность, но про­кура­тору нуж­но рас­смот­реть де­ло со всех сто­рон, — су­дящий кос­нулся её пле­ча, и тя­жесть её а­уры спа­ла. — Пой­дёшь со мной.  
  
— По­вину­юсь, — мо­лодая хра­мов­ни­ца пос­ле­дова­ла с ним прочь от На­али­ха, и даль­ней­ший их ди­алог ос­тался не­дос­ту­пен его вос­при­ятию. Не сра­зу вспом­нив, за­чем при­шёл на са­мом де­ле, пре­тор не­лов­ко прос­ле­довал ми­мо пёс­тро­го соб­ра­ния воз­можных сви­дете­лей к ка­бине­ту Та­наша­ра.  
  
Внут­ри он об­на­ружил его ве­дущим бе­седу с су­дящей Ши­инер, с эн­ту­зи­аз­мом рас­хва­ливав­шей пе­ред ним сра­зу две­над­цать ри­сун­ков Ме­неса, за­бот­ли­во при­несён­ных ею и раз­ло­жен­ных на все дос­тупные кон­со­ли. Её эмо­ци­ональ­ный фей­ер­верк так плот­но за­пол­нял эфир, что На­алих не сра­зу смог по­чувс­тво­вать при­сутс­твие сво­его вос­пи­тан­ни­ка. Ира­тис был за их спи­нами, рас­по­ложив­шись в крес­ле про­кура­тора чуть ли не вверх но­гами, и при­чина то­го, что его а­ура бы­ла столь не­замет­на, ста­ла яс­на — он поп­росту спал.  
  
— ...а здесь я поп­ро­сила его на­рисо­вать На­ни. Это бы­ло... че­тыре лун­ных цик­ла и три дня на­зад. Ме­несу очень нра­вит­ся ри­совать мо­дель в дви­жении! — ув­ле­чён­но ком­менти­рова­ла Ши­инер оче­ред­ную кар­ти­ну.  
  
— От­ку­да ты зна­ешь? Ты ведь не мо­жешь его про­читать, — Та­нашар от­ве­чал по инер­ции, вни­матель­но изу­чая ма­тери­алы по­вер­хностны­ми при­кос­но­вени­ями и ра­зоча­рован­но от­ме­чая, что сре­ди них не бы­ло ни­чего нес­тандар­тно­го.  
  
— О, его эмо­ции всег­да очень чёт­ко чи­та­ют­ся по ли­цу.  
  
— Лю­бой, кто не свя­зан с ве­ликим единс­твом, мо­жет сол­гать те­бе.  
  
— Не ду­маю, что бед­ный маль­чик на это спо­собен. В лю­бом слу­чае, с Ха­нани­дер ке Шед­дар точ­но всё в по­ряд­ке, я вче­ра смот­ре­ла на неё весь ве­чер и не за­мети­ла ни­чего по­доз­ри­тель­но­го. Я во­об­ще не при­пом­ню, что­бы с кем-ли­бо из его мо­делей слу­чалось что-то дур­ное.  
  
— Две­над­цать кар­тин и ни­како­го тол­ку... — с до­садой от­ме­тил Та­нашар, ущип­нув се­бя за ко­су, и раз­вернул­ся ко вхо­ду в ка­бинет, где за­мер На­алих, уч­ти­во ожи­дая, ког­да пред­ста­вите­ли выс­шей кас­ты об­ра­тят на не­го вни­мание. — О, пре­тор. Ты... — он сдви­нул над­бров­ные ду­ги, про­дол­жая нер­вно мять ко­су, но это не по­мога­ло сос­ре­дото­чить­ся на счи­тыва­нии на­мере­ний неп­ро­шено­го гос­тя, — у те­бя есть по­лез­ная ин­форма­ция?  
  
— Про­кура­тор, по­чему мой вос­пи­тан­ник си­дит в тво­ём крес­ле? — спро­сил На­алих, мыс­ленно ука­зав на Ира­тиса.   
  
— Он по­мога­ет следс­твию и весь­ма эф­фектив­но, — от­ве­тил про­кура­тор не за­думы­ва­ясь.   
  
— Пря­мо сей­час он спит, — пре­тор при­под­нял над­бров­ную ду­гу. — В са­мом не­под­хо­дящем для это­го мес­те.  
  
— Мне сей­час не ну­жен пси-уси­литель. Маль­чик спит ти­хо и не ме­ша­ет ра­боте. Есть ве­ро­ят­ность, что он вспом­нит что-ни­будь по­лез­ное, ког­да прос­нётся.  
  
— Мо­гу я уз­нать, чем он за­нимал­ся здесь всю ночь?  
  
— Я ведь уже ска­зал. Он по­могал следс­твию. Хра­мов­ник, где твоё поч­те­ние пе­ред слу­жите­лем за­кона?  
  
— В пер­вую оче­редь Ира­тис ке Сар­гас — мой уче­ник, и мне не нра­вит­ся, что это... де­ло вы­бива­ет его из ре­жима, к ко­торо­му я его при­учал де­сят­ки цик­лов.  
  
— Я не не­су от­ветс­твен­ности за по­терян­ное то­бой вре­мя и не со­бира­юсь те­рять своё на спо­ры с то­бой, ког­да во­семь жи­телей про­вин­ции про­пали без вес­ти!  
  
— Во­семь? — На­алих по­ражён­но мор­гнул. — Как та­кое мог­ло про­изой­ти?  
  
— Все про­пав­шие бы­ли ма­лоза­мет­ны­ми лич­ностя­ми, не имев­ши­ми свя­зей по­мимо при­сутс­твия в ве­ликом единс­тве, по­это­му ни я, ни кто-ли­бо ещё не за­мети­ли их ис­чезно­вения. Об­ра­щение к об­щей па­мяти по­казы­ва­ет, что все они од­нажды прос­то ус­ну­ли — и боль­ше не про­сыпа­лись, но к это­му не бы­ло ни­каких фи­зи­оло­гичес­ких пред­по­сылок и их те­ла не бы­ли най­де­ны. Са'Ина­ра, пор­трет ко­торой при­нёс твой уче­ник, — за­гадоч­ное ис­клю­чение, так как она, при всей её эк­сцентрич­ности — дочь мо­его стар­ше­го по­мощ­ни­ка. Её пор­трет единс­твен­ный из кар­тин Ме­неса ке Ка­нимаи был на­рисо­ван кровью.   
  
— Но всё же оче­вид­но. Ес­ли Ме­нес был пос­ледним, кто ви­дел их жи­выми, он и глав­ный по­доз­ре­ва­емый.  
  
— На­алих, не рас­суждай о том, в чём ни­чего не смыс­лишь.  
  
— Од­но я знаю точ­но — ему дав­но по­ра прос­нуть­ся и ид­ти до­мой, — пре­тор обо­шёл Та­наша­ра и Ши­инер, по­дошёл к Ира­тису и рез­ко дёр­нул за од­ну из кос. Тот удив­лённо вскрик­нул и упал с крес­ла, рез­ко прос­нувшись.  
  
— О... нас­тавник! — юный су­дящий ог­ля­дел­ся, спеш­но зас­та­вил се­бя под­нять­ся, в то вре­мя как На­алих про­дол­жал тя­нуть его за узы в сто­рону вы­хода. — Я... я всё мо­гу объ­яс­нить!  
  
— Про­кура­тор уже всё мне объ­яс­нил! — про­вор­чал пре­тор, нас­тро­ив­шись на дол­гие вос­пи­татель­ные бе­седы с уче­ником.  
  
— Хра­мов­ник, ты пе­рехо­дишь вся­кие гра­ницы, — сдер­жанно, но стро­го от­ме­тил Та­нашар, наб­лю­дая за про­ис­хо­дящим. — В мо­ей влас­ти ли­шить те­бя ти­тула за дер­зость!  
  
— Пле­мя оп­ре­дели­ло его под мою опе­ку, и я впра­ве вос­пи­тывать его так, как счи­таю нуж­ным! — бро­сил в от­вет На­алих, вы­вола­кивая Ира­тиса прочь из про­кура­туры. Вход­ное по­меще­ние тут же на­пол­ни­лось те­лепа­тема­ми удив­ле­ния и не­до­уме­ния от тех, кто ока­зал­ся вы­нуж­ден со­зер­цать эту не­лов­кую кар­ти­ну. Та­нашар при­под­нял над­бров­ную ду­гу и пе­ревёл взгляд на Ши­инер, от ко­торой ве­яло не­одоб­ре­ни­ем и до­садой.  
  
— Упорс­тво Сар­гас в том, что­бы ос­та­вить это­го маль­чи­ка под опе­кой сво­его пле­мени, од­нажды прос­то его сло­ма­ет, — от­ве­тила су­дящая на не­выс­ка­зан­ный воп­рос. — Я од­на не мо­гу спра­вить­ся со всем тем ущер­бом, ко­торый этот гру­бый во­ен­ный на­носит его са­мо­ощу­щению.  
  
— Тем луч­ше, что ско­ро я по­ложу это­му ко­нец, — про­кура­тор ус­мехнул­ся и пог­ла­дил зна­ки на сво­ём ка­дуцее. — На­шему об­щес­тву дав­но по­ра отой­ти от древ­них пле­мен­ных пред­рассуд­ков.  
  
***  
  
На То'Элин спус­ка­лись су­мер­ки, и в них Ира­тис ос­тался оди­ноко ме­дити­ровать пос­ре­ди тре­ниро­воч­ной пло­щад­ки. Го­лов­ная боль, тер­завшая его с са­мого мо­мен­та про­буж­де­ния, со вре­менем лишь уси­лилась и сво­дила на нет все по­пыт­ки кон­цен­тра­ции. О ле­вита­ции не бы­ло да­же и ре­чи — всё его су­щес­тво сос­ре­дото­чилось толь­ко на том, что­бы хо­тя бы час­тично абс­тра­гиро­вать­ся от иду­щего от ка­мен­ных плит хо­лода и про­чих сла­бос­тей пло­ти. Од­на­ко он всё же ус­пел сре­аги­ровать, ког­да в его сто­рону по­летел тре­ниро­воч­ный жезл, и пой­мал его в па­ре сан­ти­мет­ров ото лба. От­влёк­шись от ме­дита­ции, он по­чувс­тво­вал при­сутс­твие сдер­жанной а­уры Фе­леми­ра.  
  
— Нас­тавник ска­зал, что­бы я за­нимал­ся с то­бой до вос­хо­да Ар'Лаи, — брат встал в мет­ре от не­го в бо­евой стой­ке и ожи­дал, ког­да он под­ни­мет­ся. — Чем ты его так ра­зоз­лил?  
  
— А мы не мо­жем как-ни­будь... из­бе­жать это­го? — Ира­тис не­хотя под­нялся и взгля­нул на не­го с нес­кры­ва­емым стра­дани­ем. — У ме­ня жут­ко бо­лит го­лова.  
  
— Прек­расно! Сей­час бу­дет бо­леть ещё силь­нее! — сме­ясь, ска­зал Фе­лемир и за­мах­нулся. Ата­ка бы­ла стре­митель­ной, и Ира­тис толь­ко лишь ус­пе­вал выс­тавлять бло­ки. Уй­дя в глу­хую обо­рону он, од­на­ко, не за­метил, как брат сме­нил так­ти­ку. Рез­ко при­сев, Фе­лемир кру­танул­ся и од­ним уда­ром сбил его с ног. Ока­зав­шись на спи­не, су­дящий не ус­пел под­нять­ся до то­го, как жезл ока­зал­ся у его шеи. — Ир, ты мо­жешь луч­ше.  
  
— В чём ло­гика тво­их дей­ствий? — Ира­тис не­доволь­но при­ложил ла­донь ко лбу, на ко­тором пуль­си­ровал те­перь све­жий ушиб. — Ес­ли ты хо­тел из­мо­тать ме­ня как со­пер­ни­ка в пер­вые ми­нуты боя — ты это­го до­бил­ся.  
  
— Что та­кого с то­бой де­лал про­кура­тор, что ты не спал всю ночь и пос­ле сна ос­тался из­мо­тан? — Фе­лемир тре­бова­тель­но про­тянул ему ру­ку и по­мог под­нять­ся, за­тем сно­ва встал в ата­ку­ющую по­зицию. — Толь­ко не го­вори, что это оче­ред­ная кас­то­вая тай­на. Я твой брат!  
  
— Все­го лишь доп­рос. Стан­дар­тная про­цеду­ра для важ­ных сви­дете­лей, прос­то... для ме­ня это был пер­вый раз, и мы за­нима­лись этим до­воль­но дол­го. Мой мозг был не го­тов к столь глу­боко­му про­ник­но­вению.  
  
— То есть всё это вре­мя он ко­пал­ся в тво­ей го­лове? — Фе­лемир брез­гли­во дёр­нул пле­чом, пред­ста­вив свою вер­сию со­бытий преж­де, чем Ира­тис по­пытал­ся по­делить­ся с ним ис­ти­ной. — Тог­да я не удив­ля­юсь тво­ей рас­се­ян­ности. И как толь­ко нас­тавник сог­ла­сил­ся под­вер­гнуть те­бя по­доб­но­му?  
  
— Это бы­ло ин­те­рес­но и по­мог­ло осоз­нать мен­таль­ные ог­ра­ниче­ния, ко­торые мне пред­сто­ит пре­одо­леть на пу­ти вос­хожде­ния...  
  
— Я сей­час ус­ну, — Фе­лемир раз­дра­жён­но прер­вал его и сно­ва за­мах­нулся для ата­ки. На этот раз Ира­тису уда­лось луч­ше уло­вить ри­сунок его дви­жений и, па­риро­вав нес­коль­ко уда­ров, он смог на­нес­ти на­конец от­ветный и да­же по­пасть бра­ту по пле­чу. Тот удив­лённо от­ско­чил и об­ру­шил на не­го но­вую се­рию стре­митель­ных уда­ров, но и тут Ира­тису уда­лось, пусть и не без тру­да, уло­вить нап­равле­ние и ритм и вов­ре­мя выс­та­вить бло­ки.  
  
— На са­мом де­ле я не ожи­дал, что су­дящий Та­нашар ока­жет­ся та­ким ин­те­рес­ным со­бесед­ни­ком. Боль­шинс­тво жи­телей про­вин­ции счи­та­ют его жут­ким за­нудой, — про­дол­жал он раз­мышлять, не­охот­но впус­кая на­вязан­ную ему тре­ниров­ку в по­ле вос­при­ятия, удер­жи­вая кон­цен­тра­цию на бит­ве на пре­дель­но до­пус­ти­мой гра­ни. Как ре­зуль­тат — ско­ро он сно­ва ока­зал­ся сбит с ног.   
  
— Ир, мы на тре­ниро­воч­ной пло­щад­ке, — не­одоб­ри­тель­но кон­ста­тиро­вал Фе­лемир, на этот раз пре­дос­та­вив бра­ту под­нять­ся са­мому. — Пе­рес­тань ду­мать об этом! Те­перь вся про­кура­тура бу­дет ис­кать Ина­ру, ты дол­жен ра­довать­ся!  
  
— Не мо­гу. Вдруг... вдруг её уби­ли?  
  
— Да ко­му это мог­ло по­надо­бить­ся?   
  
— Я не знаю, но...   
  
Их бе­седу прер­вал ше­лест тра­вы у под­но­жия пло­щад­ки, ока­зав­ший­ся не­ожи­дан­но гром­ким в ти­шине су­мерек. Оба бра­та обер­ну­лись на звук и прис­лу­шались к виб­ра­ци­ям эфи­ра, но не ощу­тили при­сутс­твия че­го-то бо­лее круп­но­го, чем мел­кие зем­но­вод­ные. Ни­чего не­обыч­но­го для ве­чер­не­го вре­мени су­ток, но Ира­тис по­чувс­тво­вал про­бежав­ший по виб­риссам хо­лодок. Вос­поль­зо­вав­шись ко­рот­ким за­меша­тель­ством Фе­леми­ра, он по­дошёл к краю тре­ниро­воч­ной плат­формы и ог­ля­дел­ся.  
  
— Ты че­го вспо­лошил­ся? Это, на­вер­ное, во'ок­са, — пред­по­ложил Фе­лемир, но стал всмат­ри­вать­ся в под­ни­ма­ющий­ся ту­ман сле­дом за бра­том. Нем­но­гочис­ленные свет­лячки, пор­хавшие над во­дой, ус­ложня­ли си­ту­ацию — ка­залось, их зе­лено­ватое све­чение лишь де­лало ту­ман бо­лее неп­рогляд­ным. — Нич­то на Ай­юре не пред­став­ля­ет для нас опас­ность.  
  
— Кро­ме нас са­мих, — Ира­тис сно­ва за­метил дви­жение в вы­сокой тра­ве, сов­сем ря­дом со скоп­ле­ни­ем свет­ля­ков, и ус­лы­шал треск сло­ман­ных стеб­лей.  
  
— Ну точ­но, во'ок­са, — убе­дил­ся Фе­лемир, но брат, иг­но­рируя его сло­ва, спус­тился с плат­формы и нап­ра­вил­ся в сто­рону зву­ка. — О, я по­нял. Ты го­тов от­лы­нивать от тре­ниров­ки под лю­бым пред­ло­гом, да?  
  
Ира­тис не об­ра­щал вни­мания на его сло­ва, про­дол­жая сос­ре­дото­чен­но вслу­шивать­ся. Он не чувс­тво­вал в про­дол­жавшей ко­лыхать­ся тра­ве при­сутс­твия жи­вого су­щес­тва, и это по­дог­ре­вало лю­бопытс­тво, тре­бовав­шее под­твер­дить или оп­ро­вер­гнуть при­шед­шую до­гад­ку.   
  
Ког­да он был в ша­ге от це­ли, пря­мо пе­ред ним из ту­мана вы­ныр­ну­ла па­ра крас­ных огонь­ков, и, да­же бу­дучи го­товым к это­му, Ира­тис вздрог­нул при ви­де единс­твен­но­го про­тос­са, при­сутс­твия ко­торо­го не мог ощу­тить.  
  
— И что же это ты тут де­ла­ешь? — спро­сил юный су­дящий, гля­дя Ме­несу в ли­цо. Тот сде­лал шаг на­зад и пос­пе­шил пок­ло­нить­ся, ед­ва удер­жи­вая рав­но­весие на мяг­ких коч­ках. По­том при­под­нялся и про­демонс­три­ровал связ­ку ши­роких длин­ных листь­ев бо­лот­ной тра­вы, го­див­шихся для соз­да­ния бу­маги.  
  
— Ко­го ты там на­шёл? — Фе­лемир всё ещё мял­ся на краю плат­формы, не же­лая пач­кать но­ги. Ме­нес про­дол­жал сто­ять не­под­вижно, лишь из­редка ка­залось, что он дро­жит, и Ира­тис оце­нил, что ис­тре­пав­ша­яся тём­ная ту­ника, прик­ры­вав­шая его те­ло, со­вер­шенно не го­дилась, что­бы гу­лять по ноч­ным бо­лотам. — О, да это же уро­дец!  
  
— Ты зна­ком с от­вержен­ным Ме­несом?  
  
— Да кто ж его не зна­ет. Ме­нес ке Ка­нимаи, сын от­вержен­ных Мо'Ра­на и Ме­неры. Жи­вое до­каза­тель­ство то­го, что от­бро­сам об­щес­тва нель­зя поз­во­лять раз­мно­жать­ся.  
  
— Я вот уз­нал толь­ко вче­ра, — он по­щупал мёр­твые листья и по­лу­осоз­нанно по­тере­бил ткань ту­ники, убе­див­шись, что она бы­ла тон­кой и мок­рой нас­квозь. — Это что, твоя единс­твен­ная одеж­да?  
  
— Ты же в кур­се, что он не мо­жет те­бя слы­шать?  
  
— Да, но абс­тра­гиро­вать­ся от при­выч­ки неп­росто.  
  
На этот раз Ира­тис не стал де­лать шаг на­зад, ког­да от­вержен­ный по­тянул ру­ку к его пле­чу и на­чал ощу­пывать ткань жи­лет­ки.   
  
— Ка­кой же ты жут­кий, — су­дящий взял его за­пястье и сно­ва вздрог­нул — блед­ная че­шуя бы­ла ужа­са­юще хо­лод­ной. — Ты уже соб­рал свою тра­ву, пой­дём-ка в теп­ло, — он по­тянул Ме­неса за со­бой в сто­рону плат­формы, по­вер­хность ко­торой сог­ре­вали энер­ге­тичес­кие ли­нии уда­лён­но­го пи­лона. Од­на­ко за­видев на краю плат­формы Фе­леми­ра, тот рез­ко выс­во­бодил ру­ку и по­пятил­ся, креп­че при­жимая к се­бе листья. — Ты... бо­ишь­ся Фе­ла? — Ира­тис воп­ро­ситель­но взгля­нул на бра­та.  
  
— О, это он, на­вер­ное, пос­ле то­го слу­чая... — не­охот­но от­махнул­ся тот.  
  
— Ка­кого слу­чая? — су­дящий пом­рачнел и на­чал всмат­ри­вать­ся в мыс­ли бра­та вни­матель­нее.  
  
— Ты тог­да по­шёл с Ши­инер в биб­ли­оте­ку, а мы с брать­ями тут нем­но­го раз­ми­нались, а по­том уви­дели урод­ца в кус­тах, — го­лос Фе­леми­ра стал нем­но­го ве­селее. — И тут За­ла­ан го­ворит: «А вы зна­ете, что без­душные не уме­ют да­же кри­чать...» — Ира­тису уже не нуж­но бы­ло слу­шать его. Он был внут­ри его вос­по­мина­ний, пос­ре­ди се­зона длин­ных дней, на той же са­мой пло­щад­ке. По­нача­лу не про­ис­хо­дило ни­чего не­обыч­но­го — две дю­жины юных хра­мов­ни­ков от­та­чива­ли син­хрон­ные так­ти­ки друг про­тив дру­га, по­ка один из них не за­метил Ме­неса у края плат­формы. В их го­ловы поч­ти еди­нодуш­но приш­ла идея из­ло­вить его и про­верить, бы­ли ли сло­ва За­ла­ан прав­дой.  
  
Всё его су­щес­тво пе­редёр­ну­ло от кар­тин, пред­став­ших пе­ред ним даль­ше. Он пос­пе­шил по­кинуть соз­на­ние бра­та, но мозг ус­пел за­пом­нить в крас­ках зре­лище то­го, как те, ко­го Ира­тис при­вык счи­тать бо­евы­ми то­вари­щами, про­води­ли чу­довищ­ный по сво­ей жес­то­кос­ти и прос­то­те эк­спе­римент по из­ме­рению бо­лево­го по­рога.  
  
— Бо­ги... за­чем вы это сде­лали? — он сно­ва пос­мотрел ту­да, где сто­ял Ме­нес — тот скрыл­ся без сле­да, слов­но и до это­го был толь­ко приз­ра­ком. Гла­за су­дяще­го свер­кну­ли крас­ным от под­сту­пив­шей злос­ти.  
  
— А... по­чему нет? У не­го же нет ду­ши!  
  
— Его не уби­ли до то­го, как он об­рёл ра­зум, а зна­чит — мы при­няли его та­ким, ка­кой он есть, и не­сём за не­го от­ветс­твен­ность. Пусть я это­го и не одоб­ряю — он та­кой же Пер­во­рож­денный, как ты или я!  
  
— Ир, по­верь, мы не пер­вые, ко­му приш­ла та­кая идея. За­кон его не за­щища­ет! И во­об­ще... он ведь был те­бе неп­ри­ятен! Кем те­бя под­ме­нили за пол­дня в про­кура­туре?  
  
— Пусть его ра­зум за­перт, он всё же спо­собен мыс­лить и ана­лизи­ровать про­ис­хо­дящее вок­руг се­бя. Ка­ким он, по-тво­ему, пред­став­ля­ет на­ше об­щес­тво? — Ира­тис под­нялся на плат­форму и брез­гли­во бро­сил жезл на кам­ни. — Ес­ли его мо­гут бить, ре­зать, ка­лечить все, ко­му взду­ма­ет­ся, — от­ку­да ему уз­нать, что это — не нор­ма? Ес­ли он ко­го-то убь­ёт — он ведь да­же не пой­мёт, что сде­лал что-то дур­ное!   
  
— Я... ни­ког­да не ду­мал об этом, — Фе­лемир от­вёл гла­за, стре­мясь из­бе­жать взгля­да бра­та, но тот вер­нул его вни­мание, под­дев за под­бо­родок ка­дуце­ем.  
  
— Ко­неч­но. Ты же хра­мов­ник, за­чем те­бе во­об­ще ду­мать? — гла­за Фе­леми­ра свер­кну­ли яростью в от­вет на ос­кор­бле­ние. Ира­тис брез­гли­во со­щурил­ся. — Прав­да, неп­ри­ят­но, ког­да те­бя оце­нива­ют ис­клю­читель­но по кас­те?  
  
По а­уре Фе­леми­ра про­бежа­ла рябь про­тиво­речи­вых чувств, сре­ди ко­торых с тру­дом, но улав­ли­валось не­охот­ное осоз­на­ние ви­ны. Ярость от­сту­пила, но он про­дол­жал вни­матель­но смот­реть на бра­та, пы­та­ясь уви­деть хоть что-то при­выч­ное за сте­ной не­ожи­дан­но­го осуж­де­ния. Не най­дя ни­чего пра­виль­нее, он нак­рыл ла­доня­ми ос­но­вание его ка­дуцея и опус­тился на од­но ко­лено.  
  
— Мой пос­ту­пок ужа­сен, су­дящий. Я приз­наю это и про­шу про­щения.  
  
— Я не чувс­твую в тво­их сло­вах рас­ка­яния, Фе­лемир ке Сар­гас. И не пе­редо мной те­бе нуж­но из­ви­нять­ся, — Ира­тис сбро­сил его ла­дони и про­шёл ми­мо, прочь с пло­щад­ки, на ко­торой его, как он вдруг осоз­нал, на са­мом де­ле нич­то не дер­жа­ло, кро­ме при­выч­ки слу­шать­ся нас­тавни­ка.  
  
Он не знал, ку­да ему ид­ти. Же­лания воз­вра­щать­ся до­мой не бы­ло — те­перь, ког­да он стал сви­дете­лем бес­смыс­ленной жес­то­кос­ти, на ко­торую бы­ли спо­соб­ны те, с кем он де­лил этот дом. Он об­ра­тил­ся к Кха­ле и на­шёл соз­на­ние Ши­инер, воз­вра­щав­шей­ся к се­бе пос­ле дол­го­го дня в про­кура­туре.   
  
— Су­дящая, мо­гу я прий­ти к те­бе? — спро­сил он, впер­вые за де­сят­ки цик­лов уди­вив­шись то­му, что рань­ше у не­го ни­ког­да не воз­ни­кало же­лания по­кинуть жи­лище пре­тора На­али­ха.  
  
— Мой дом всег­да от­крыт ду­ше, жаж­ду­щей зна­ний. И я не раз го­вори­ла те­бе — как мой уче­ник ты всег­да мо­жешь прий­ти ко мне, — её го­лос зву­чал ус­та­ло, но доб­ро­жела­тель­но. — Я чувс­твую, ты чем-то очень расс­тро­ен, юный Ира­тис.  
  
— Да. И у ме­ня к те­бе мно­го воп­ро­сов, ко­торые я дол­жен был за­дать дав­но.  
  
***  
  
Ус­нуть той ночью Ира­тис так и не смог, слиш­ком встре­вожен­ный мыс­ля­ми обо всём, что про­изош­ло. Про­пажа Са'Ина­ры, встре­ча с Ме­несом, ин­тенсив­ное об­ще­ние с гла­вой го­рода и не­ожи­дан­ная прав­да о тех, ко­го он при­вык счи­тать семь­ёй, по­оче­рёд­но вплы­вали пе­ред ним бо­лез­ненно яр­ки­ми об­ра­зами, прог­нать ко­торые не смог да­же мо­роз­ный ноч­ной воз­дух, щи­пав­ший че­шую.  
  
Он поз­во­лил но­гам вес­ти се­бя при­выч­ны­ми до­рога­ми, на­де­ясь, что ходь­ба ра­но или поз­дно уто­мит его дос­та­точ­но, но вол­не­ния не по­кида­ли его, а лишь уко­реня­лись и рос­ли. Пос­ле ча­са блуж­да­ний по по­лупус­тым мос­ткам он об­на­ружил се­бя в цен­тре го­рода у па­рапе­та, за ко­торым из во­ды под­ни­мались нес­коль­ко вы­соких крис­таллов кхай­да­рина, зас­тавляя смрад­ное бо­лото вок­руг выг­ля­деть бо­лее при­год­ным для жиз­ни. Тёп­лый го­лубой свет ка­сал­ся ко­жи и окон­ча­тель­но про­гонял ма­лей­шую сон­ли­вость, не­умо­лимо ука­зывая на то, что су­дяще­му сно­ва пред­сто­ит прос­пать све­товой день.  
  
— На­али­ху это не пон­ра­вит­ся... — Ира­тис упёр­ся лок­тя­ми в па­рапет и по­ложил го­лову на ла­дони, поз­во­лив се­бе ме­дита­тив­но со­зер­цать прек­расный ми­нерал. — По­чему ме­ня до сих пор это вол­ну­ет? Я не обя­зан его слу­шать­ся!   
  
Вдруг он уло­вил виб­ра­цию ша­гов вда­леке, шед­шую, од­на­ко, не по воз­вы­шав­шимся на сва­ях ули­цам, а по бив­шей­ся о них во­де. Ира­тис всмот­релся в тем­но­ту, скры­тую за си­яни­ем кхай­да­ринов, и вско­ре го­лубой свет вых­ва­тил из те­ни приб­ли­жав­шу­юся к ним фи­гуру, и по тус­кло­му крас­но­му цве­ту глаз и от­сутс­твию энер­ге­тичес­ко­го от­пе­чат­ка бе­зоши­боч­но уз­нал Ме­неса. От­вержен­ный шёл мед­ленно, с каж­дым ша­гом нер­вно ог­ля­дыва­ясь.  
  
— Опять ты, — Ира­тис нах­му­рил­ся и чуть приг­нулся, что­бы не быть за­мечен­ным. При всём же­лании под­бе­жать и сно­ва по­пытать­ся на­ладить кон­такт, лю­бопытс­тво про­наб­лю­дать за его дей­стви­ями взя­ло верх. Ско­ро не­рав­но­мер­ные зву­ки ша­гов прек­ра­тились. Су­дящий выг­ля­нул из-за па­рапе­та и с удив­ле­ни­ем об­на­ружил, что Ме­нес взоб­рался по крис­талли­чес­ким выс­ту­пам на­верх и ус­тро­ил­ся на од­ном из них, как в крес­ле. Да­же из­да­лека он выг­ля­дел счас­тли­вым, ку­па­ясь в по­токах ис­хо­див­ше­го от кхай­да­рина све­та. — Ты при­ходишь сю­да пог­реть­ся? Это... слиш­ком ми­ло для без­душно­го убий­цы, — по­думал Ира­тис поч­ти ра­зоча­рован­но.  
  
Од­на­ко бук­валь­но че­рез па­ру ми­нут, сог­ревшись в све­те крис­таллов, Ме­нес дос­тал из нап­лечно­го меш­ка вы­сокий со­суд, по­хожий на те, что мас­са­жис­тки в до­мах до­суга ис­поль­зо­вали для рас­слаб­ля­ющих ма­сел. Вы­нув тка­невую за­тыч­ку, он плес­нул на ру­ку нем­но­го со­дер­жи­мого, от од­но­го ви­да ко­торо­го Ира­тису мгно­вен­но ста­ло дур­но — цве­том суб­стан­ция бы­ла та­кой же, как кровь, ко­торой бы­ла на­рисо­вана его пос­ледняя кар­ти­на. Не по­доз­ре­вав­ший, что за ним наб­лю­да­ют, ху­дож­ник раз­ма­зал её по по­вер­хнос­ти бли­жай­ше­го круп­но­го крис­талла и вы­жида­юще наб­лю­дал. Од­на­ко кон­такт кро­ви с кхай­да­рином, оче­вид­но, не дал ему то­го, че­го он хо­тел — пос­ле па­ры ми­нут ожи­дания он поп­ро­бовал раз­ма­зать её ещё силь­нее, и на его ли­це яв­но прос­ту­пило ра­зоча­рова­ние.  
  
— Во имя Аду­на, что ты та­кое тво­ришь? — бо­рясь с под­сту­па­ющим от­вра­щени­ем, Ира­тис пе­реп­рыгнул че­рез пе­рила и при­зем­лился на крис­талл ря­дом с Ме­несом. Ед­ва уви­дев его, от­вержен­ный ис­пу­ган­но сос­ко­чил в во­ду, чуть не уро­нив со­суд, и по­бежал прочь в спа­ситель­ную тень на­висав­ших над бо­лота­ми мос­тков. От­ме­тив тра­ек­то­рию его дви­жения, Ира­тис сос­ре­дото­чил­ся на про­текав­ших че­рез те­ло по­токах энер­гии и в нес­коль­ко длин­ных прыж­ков дог­нал его и схва­тил за во­рот ту­ники. Ме­нес по­пытал­ся выр­вать­ся и чуть не дор­вал и без то­го ис­трё­пан­ную одеж­ду, пос­ле обер­нулся и, схва­тив Ира­тиса за за­пястье, упал на ко­лени, под­няв на не­го ис­пу­ган­ный умо­ля­ющий взгляд.  
  
— Да не бу­ду я те­бя бить, — су­дящий опус­тил над­бров­ные ду­ги. Не имея воз­можнос­ти счи­тать эмо­ции от­вержен­но­го, он не мог знать на­вер­ня­ка, бы­ло ли его по­веде­ние стра­хом ока­зать­ся пой­ман­ным с по­лич­ным, или же обыч­ным стра­хом пе­ред неп­ред­ска­зу­емостью об­щес­тва. — Прос­то от­дай мне это, — Ира­тис взял со­суд за гор­лышко и по­тянул на се­бя. Ме­нес изо всех сил вос­про­тивил­ся, ух­ва­тив­шись за не­го дву­мя ру­ками, но это при­вело лишь к то­му, что с уд­во­ен­ной си­лой дёр­нув на се­бя, су­дящий всё-та­ки вып­леснул часть со­дер­жи­мого на свою одеж­ду. Од­на кап­ля по­пала в гла­за, и он заж­му­рил­ся, пе­редёр­нувшись от от­вра­щения, а ког­да от­крыл их, Ме­нес уже скрыл­ся из ви­ду, ос­та­вив со­суд в его ру­ках. — Прек­расно, — по­думал Ира­тис, сти­рая с ли­ца по­пав­шие на не­го кап­ли, от зат­хло­го за­паха ко­торых хо­телось сод­рать их вмес­те с ко­жей, и раз­ма­зывая по и так ис­пачкан­ной одеж­де. — Прос­то прек­расно.  
  
***  
  
Про­кура­тор сто­ял над кон­солью, на ко­торой все при­несён­ные за день кар­ти­ны Ме­неса бы­ли раз­ло­жены в три ак­ку­рат­ные стоп­ки, нас­коль­ко это поз­во­ляла не­иде­аль­ная фор­ма са­модель­ной бу­маги. Ри­сун­ки в пер­вой и са­мой вы­сокой стоп­ке изоб­ра­жали мно­жес­тво жи­телей про­вин­ции схе­матич­но, но уз­на­ва­емо, и выг­ля­дели жи­выми и ди­намич­ны­ми. Так же выг­ля­дело боль­шинс­тво кар­тин, ви­ден­ных Та­наша­ром в па­мяти Ира­тиса.  
  
Во вто­рой стоп­ке ле­жали шес­тнад­цать пор­тре­тов, ра­зитель­но от­ли­чав­шихся от тех, что бы­ли в пре­дыду­щей. В них все ли­нии бы­ли чёт­ки­ми, и изоб­ра­жён­ные выг­ля­дели неп­равдо­подоб­но ста­тич­ны­ми. Третья сос­то­яла из од­ной единс­твен­ной кар­ти­ны — ис­порчен­но­го пор­тре­та Са'Ина­ры ке Ве­натир.  
  
— Шес­тнад­цать по­тен­ци­аль­ных жертв, — Та­нашар по­ложил ла­донь на вто­рую стоп­ку. — Две­над­цать из них опоз­на­ны. Все дав­но от­сутс­тву­ют в об­щей свя­зи. Трое из них про­пали без вес­ти бо­лее де­сяти цик­лов на­зад и ник­то... — он опус­тил ве­ки, в ко­торый раз бес­смыс­ленно ощу­пывая бу­магу, где не ос­та­лось энер­ге­тичес­ко­го сле­да. — Ник­то не со­об­щил об их ис­чезно­вении.  
  
— Ког­да от тво­его су­щес­тво­вания нет ни вре­да, ни поль­зы об­щес­тву, для не­го не бу­дет раз­ни­цы меж­ду тво­им на­личи­ем и от­сутс­тви­ем, — мрач­но про­ком­менти­ровал его сло­ва стар­ший по­мощ­ник.  
  
— Жизнь каж­до­го Пер­во­рож­дённо­го — бес­ценное сок­ро­вище в бес­ко­неч­ном раз­но­об­ра­зии ве­лико­го единс­тва, — ска­зал про­кура­тор стро­го, за­тем по­вер­нулся и ода­рил его столь же стро­гим взгля­дом. — Те­бе уда­лось свя­зать­ся с Са'Ина­рой в Кха­ле?  
  
— Нет, — а­ура Са'Ид­ри­са по­дёр­ну­лась бо­лез­ненной рябью от упо­мина­ния име­ни до­чери. — Не смог най­ти да­же... от­го­лос­ка, — он от­вёл взгляд в сто­рону и нат­кнул­ся на её пор­трет. Вол­не­ние в нём вско­лых­ну­лось ещё боль­ше, сло­мив и без то­го рас­ша­тан­ное за день са­мо­об­ла­дание. — По­чему мы до сих пор не арес­то­вали его? — он уда­рил ла­донью по кон­со­ли, поч­ти сбро­сив с неё нес­коль­ко ри­сун­ков.  
  
— Ид­рис, я ус­тал объ­яс­нять од­но и то же.  
  
— Он убил мою дочь! — по­мощ­ник про­кура­тора пе­решёл на крик, и его гла­за яр­ко свер­кну­ли бе­лым.  
  
— Где твоё са­мо­об­ла­дание? — про­кура­тор ос­та­вал­ся не­под­ви­жен и не по­казы­вал эмо­ций сверх то­го, че­му поз­во­лил быть уви­ден­ным ра­нее. — Факт её смер­ти ещё не был ус­та­нов­лен. Как и ви­нов­ность Ме­неса. И я пов­то­ряю те­бе и всем ос­таль­ным, ес­ли кто-то взду­ма­ет ус­тро­ить над ним рас­пра­ву воп­ре­ки мо­ей во­ле — он бу­дет на­казан по всей стро­гос­ти за убий­ство се­бе по­доб­но­го.  
  
— Мои из­ви­нения, про­кура­тор. Я не влас­тен над сво­ей скорбью.  
  
— Твой вы­сокий ти­тул пред­по­лага­ет вы­сокую мен­таль­ную ус­той­чи­вость. Луч­шее, что ты мо­жешь сде­лать для сво­ей до­чери сей­час — взять се­бя в ру­ки, — Та­нашар по­ложил ла­донь на его пле­чо. — Мне нуж­но нес­коль­ко ча­сов от­ды­ха, что­бы моя эф­фектив­ность не упа­ла. Ты ос­та­нешь­ся здесь и бу­дешь сле­дить за тем, о чём ду­ма­ют жи­тели го­рода. Ес­ли Ме­неса нуж­но по­мес­тить под стра­жу, что­бы за­щитить — я дол­жен знать об этом.  
  
— По­верить не мо­гу, что ты о нём бес­по­ко­ишь­ся.  
  
— Я бес­по­ко­юсь обо всех. Это моя ра­бота, Са'Ид­рис, — про­кура­тор во­шёл в ни­шу тран­сма­та и пе­ренёс­ся из про­кура­туры к се­бе до­мой. По­мощ­ник хо­лод­но про­водил его и хо­тел бы­ло пой­ти к пси-уси­лите­лю ис­полнять по­руче­ние, как при­сутс­твие пос­то­рон­не­го зас­та­вило его по­вер­нуть­ся к вход­ной две­ри.  
  
На по­роге сто­ял Ира­тис, с одежд ко­торо­го всё ещё сте­кали грязь и во­да. Вид у не­го был од­новре­мен­но ре­шитель­ный и жал­кий, а­ура бы­ла на­пол­не­на смесью тор­жес­тва, бес­по­кой­ства и раз­дра­жения. В ру­ке он дер­жал со­суд, по краю ко­торо­го сте­кала тём­но-си­няя жид­кость, по­чувс­тво­вав за­пах ко­торой, по­мощ­ник про­кура­тора из­ме­нил­ся в ли­це.  
  
— Эн та­ро Адун, по­мощ­ник про­кура­тора Са'Ид­рис, — юный су­дящий не­лов­ко пок­ло­нил­ся, с каж­дой се­кун­дой чувс­твуя се­бя всё бо­лее не­уве­рен­но, не об­на­ружив поб­ли­зос­ти а­уры Та­наша­ра. — Я дол­жен пе­редать про­кура­тору но­вую ули­ку...  
  
Са'Ид­рис не стал дос­лу­шивать его и вых­ва­тил со­суд из его ру­ки, тут же ед­ва не уро­нив из-за про­катив­шей­ся по те­лу дро­жи. Его ли­цо ис­ка­зила бо­лез­ненная гри­маса, а на­пол­нившая по­вер­хностные мыс­ли боль вы­нуди­ла Ира­тиса сде­лать шаг на­зад.  
  
— Где ты это взял?  
  
— Я про­гули­вал­ся и уви­дел неч­то стран­ное... — на­чал бы­ло го­ворить Ира­тис, но по­мощ­ник про­кура­тора приб­ли­зил­ся к не­му вплот­ную и схва­тил за узы у са­мых кор­ней, рез­ко втор­га­ясь в его ра­зум и пе­рес­матри­вая пос­ледние вос­по­мина­ния. Кон­такт ока­зал­ся пусть ко­рот­ким, но нам­но­го бо­лее бо­лез­ненным, чем тот, что юно­му су­дяще­му до­велось пе­ретер­петь прош­лой ночью, и ког­да Са'Ид­рис ос­та­вил его, все мыс­ли и чувс­тва бы­ли в пол­ном бес­по­ряд­ке.  
  
— Прек­расно, — в су­хом го­лосе по­мощ­ни­ка про­кура­тора те­перь вмес­то сдер­жи­ва­емой бо­ли чувс­тво­валась ярость. — На­конец-то у нас есть что-то, что мож­но пред­ста­вить как до­каза­тель­ство ви­ны это­го урод­ца. А те­перь уби­рай­ся.  
  
— Я на­де­ял­ся ус­лы­шать мне­ние про­кура­тора о...  
  
— Са'Ина­ра бы­ла мо­ей до­черью! — гла­за су­дяще­го яр­ко свер­кну­ли бе­лым, а а­ура его ста­ла об­жи­га­юще хо­лод­ной и неп­ро­ница­емой. — Не­уже­ли ты ду­ма­ешь, что я не сде­лаю всё воз­можное, что­бы най­ти её?  
  
— Но... су­дящий, я все­го лишь хо­тел...  
  
— По­мочь следс­твию? — над­бров­ные ду­ги Са'Ид­ри­са под­ня­лись пре­дель­но вы­соко. Его сло­ва би­ли поч­ти фи­зичес­ки, вы­нуж­дая Ира­тиса пя­тить­ся к две­ри. — Ник­чёмный ма­лень­кий не­дораз­ви­тый близ­нец хра­мов­ни­ка, во­зом­нивший, что он мо­жет стать по­мощ­ни­ком про­кура­тора! Да ты ни­чуть не луч­ше Ме­неса, но у не­го хо­тя бы есть оп­равда­ние! Не­чего те­бе здесь де­лать. Уби­рай­ся!   
  
Ира­тис поч­ти вы­бежал из про­кура­туры, дви­жимый лишь же­лани­ем ока­зать­ся как мож­но даль­ше от ла­вины эмо­ций стар­ше­го по­мощ­ни­ка Та­наша­ра. Из­ба­вив­шись от их на­вяз­чи­вого при­сутс­твия, он смог осоз­нать собс­твен­ные чувс­тва и не на­шёл в них преж­не­го эн­ту­зи­аз­ма — лишь до­саду, сом­не­ния и пе­чаль, ку­сав­шую не­ожи­дан­но боль­но. Он нер­вно по­тере­бил од­ну из кос и тут же дёр­нулся, по­чувс­тво­вав под паль­ца­ми од­ну из по­пав­ших на не­го ка­пель кро­ви — сом­не­ний в том, что она при­над­ле­жала имен­но Са'Ина­ре, уже поч­ти не ос­та­лось. Он ог­ля­нул­ся на ос­тавше­еся по­зади, поч­ти уто­нув­шее в ту­мане зда­ние про­кура­туры, где ме­тал­ся в расс­тро­ен­ных чувс­твах её отец, и до­сада по­кину­ла сер­дце юно­го су­дяще­го.  
  
— Все мы иног­да бы­ва­ем сла­бы. Да­же те, ко­го мы при­вык­ли счи­тать са­мыми силь­ны­ми, — пов­то­рил он сам се­бе один из ста­рых уро­ков, дол­гие го­ды ос­та­вав­ший­ся ему не­понят­ным.  
  
Обуз­дав под­сту­пив­шее от­вра­щение, он рас­тёр тём­ную кап­лю по­душеч­ка­ми паль­цев и сос­ре­дото­чил­ся в по­пыт­ке счи­тать хо­тя бы от­го­лос­ки эмо­ций. Че­рез бес­цвет­ное без­молвие про­мель­кну­ло раз­мы­тым пят­ном удив­ле­ние и сле­дом — тон­кая ли­ния грус­ти.  
  
— Ина­ра... — Ира­тис зак­рыл гла­за, по­пытав­шись пред­ста­вить её та­кой, ка­кой пом­нил, но в па­мяти не­умо­лимо вста­вал жут­кий пор­трет. И тем ужас­нее это ощу­щалось на фо­не пус­то­ты, на­ходив­шей­ся там, где он при­вык ощу­щать её соз­на­ние в ве­ликом единс­тве. — Ес­ли ты и прав­да мер­тва... — ужас по­доб­но­го до­пуще­ния, став­ше­го в этот ве­чер ку­да бо­лее ре­аль­ным, про­бежал по его мыс­лям бо­лез­ненным хо­лодом, вы­нудив ух­ва­тить­ся за бли­жай­ший па­рапет, что­бы удер­жать­ся на но­гах, — я на­де­юсь, что те­бе не бы­ло боль­но.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация от Named Yoro https://pp.userapi.com/c847221/v847221947/63178/Kj0TD5UxdRk.jpg

Наутро столица северной То'Элин была взбудоражена слухами. Эфир звенел от наполнявших его эмоций — страха, гнева, возмущения — вращающихся вокруг имени отверженного художника. Прокуратор не вынес решения на его счёт, но не в его силах было остановить витавшее в воздухе желание совершить самосуд над выродком, которого по мнению большинства стоило убить до появления на свет. Самого Менеса никто не видел — он будто растворился и перестал существовать в поле восприятия.  
  
Однако общественный гнев нашёл выход, когда около одного из домов досуга появился его отец. Мо'Ран ке Шеддар, как обычно, искал клиентов на свои особые смеси, более дурманящие и менее безопасные, чем те, которые зажигали в стенах домов досуга, и токсичные выделения болотных грибов. Закон не преследовал его за это до того, как молодая Менера ке Канимаи не пристрастилась к смесям слишком сильно — настолько сильно, что утратила рассудок и, совершая ошибки одну за другой, не была отвергнута единогласным решением общества. Тогда Мо'Ран приютил её у себя, но скоро и его деяния привели к изгнанию — потакая слабости Менеры, он ускорил её кончину — желая всё больше и больше, в один из дней она отравилась безвозвратно. Но прежде — успела родить ему сына.  
  
Став отверженным, он перестал появляться на улицах города и сознательно оборвал связь с Кхалой, чтобы не слышать в свой адрес всеобщее порицание. Но спустя несколько циклов он вернулся, всё с теми же смесями, врачующими души, только теперь требовал в обмен на них ответные услуги. Жителям города это казалось отвратительным, но всё же некоторые неспособны были устоять перед искушением забыться в предлагаемом им дурмане. Его положение было зыбким, и, получив столь благодатный повод, городская стража схватила его и приволокла в прокуратуру без дополнительного приказа.  
  
Танашар узнал об этом не сразу — первую половину дня занял визит помощников прокураторов южной То'Элин и западной Лаци, прибывших опознать оставшиеся три портрета и подтвердить факт того, что изображённые на них тоже исчезли, причём последний из них пропал меньше двух лун назад.  
  
— Шиалу был смотрителем врат — уже давно в отставке. Очень старый. Совершенно безобидный... разве что иногда раздражал забывчивостью, заявлялся на пост, желая продолжать работать, — сообщила судящая Эсолаш, неверяще разглядывая один из портретов. — Ун-Шаратор очень далеко отсюда. Как такого старика вообще занесло в То'Элин?  
  
— Но ты уверена, что это он? — уточнил Танашар.  
  
— Ошибки быть не может. Уникальный рисунок на щитке и это украшение, — она провела когтём по асимметричной золотой накладке чуть выше надбровных дуг изображённого. — Он сделал его сам, когда был ребёнком, и гордо носил всю жизнь, — голос судящей задрожал. — Мы думали, что он просто тихо отошёл в общую память, а теперь...  
  
— Всё это очень странно. Все изображённые удивительно разные — каста, племя и возраст как будто не имеют значения для возможного похитителя. Шиалу — кхалай, которому было около тысячи, Инара — судящая моложе ста циклов, а эти двое — храмовники в расцвете лет, — Танашар перевёл взгляд на представителя южной То'Элин, столь же потрясённо созерцавшего портреты двух пропавших воинов, не отличавшихся благовоспитанностью и боевыми успехами, но всё же являвшихся полноправными жителями провинции. — Должна быть какая-то другая связь...  
  
— Эй, мудрейшие! — голос Мо'Рана прозвучал глухо и удалённо на фоне красочной беседы судящих, но всё же был услышан. Танашар не сразу узнал его и, сделав знак остальным ожидать его для продолжения дискуссии, пришёл в комнату задержаний. Отверженный сидел в стазис-камере, явно не единожды битый, прежде чем быть в неё помещённым, и смотрел на главу города с вызывающей насмешкой. — Эн таро Адун, прокуратор! Понимаю, ты занят важными делами, но всё же... на каком основании я сижу здесь последние три часа?  
  
— Ты? — Танашар был слишком удивлён, чтобы злиться на неучтивость. — Но я не отдавал приказа!  
  
— Да потому что ты — бесполезный бездарь, которого не слушают даже собственные помощники! В самом деле, я хотя бы души врачую, а ты только и можешь ходить и смотреть на нас сверху вниз!  
  
— Да как ты смеешь... — и без того неспокойная аура прокуратора покрылась всполохами гнева.  
  
— Мне нечего терять, кроме жизни и свободы, прокуратор, — Мо'Ран развёл руками. — Однако отчего-то жители города решили, что пора забрать у меня последнее. Так что же здесь происходит?  
  
— Твой сын, пусть и немой от рождения, последние дни постоянно присутствует в эфире в связи с не самыми приятными подозрениями. Очевидно, горожане решили, что ты отвечаешь за его поступки.  
  
— Прелестно, — Мо'Ран сощурил тусклые глаза. — Так передай им, что нас с этим выродком ничто не связывает, кроме кровного родства!  
  
— Раз уж ты здесь... может, ты знаешь, где можно найти его? Какое-нибудь тайное убежище, где он держит краски, бумагу и... трупы?  
  
— Судящий, зачем ты сотрясаешь эфир? Ты ведь можешь всё прочесть в моей памяти! — отверженный рассмеялся. Прокуратор заглянул в его разум, но тут же отпрянул от отвращения, ощутив едкий наркотический туман, от которого его собственные мысли начали путаться. Он нахмурился и брезгливо махнул рукой.  
  
— Вступать в контакт с твоим отравленным грибами разумом — это последнее, что я хотел бы сделать. Отвечай! Где живёт Менес?  
  
— Нет, ну ты точно бездарность. И как только Конклав... — череда оскорблений была прервана маломощным разрядом, ударившим с потолка. Оправившись, Мо'Ран посмотрел на прокуратора с нескрываемой ненавистью, и по мутному облаку его поверхностных мыслей пробежали воспоминания о дне, когда Танашар осудил его на изгнание. — Да я понятия не имею, где он и что он делает! В самом деле, неужели ты думаешь, что наше кровное родство как-то влияет на тот факт, что с ним невозможно общаться? К твоему сведению, я первый стоял за то, чтобы убить его до вылупления! Вы сохранили ему жизнь, а теперь сетуете, что не можете его контролировать! И какой же тогда в этом был смысл?  
  
— Достаточно! Ты отравляешь это место одним своим присутствием! — Танашар деактивировал сдерживающее поле. — Проваливай.  
  
— Благодарю тебя, о великодушнейший, — издевательски протянул отверженный и, поспешив воспользоваться предложением, вышел из камеры, немного прихрамывая. — И скажи своим подопечным, чтобы не лезли ко мне больше! А хотя... они же всё равно тебя не слушают!  
  
  
Когда Мо'Ран удалился из поля восприятия, Танашар вздрогнул, вспомнив о том, что представители соседних провинций всё ещё ожидают его в кабинете для продолжения совещания.  
  
— Кто это был? У него, кажется, половины вибрисс не хватает, — обеспокоенно отметила Эсолаш.  
  
— Местный врачеватель душ, — прокуратор брезгливо отмахнулся, стараясь позабыть неприятный диалог и вернуться к насущным проблемам. — Он же отец уродца, нарисовавшего эти картины. Он утверждает, что не знает, чем занимается его сын, а прочесть его разум, когда он так сильно пьян, просто невозможно.  
  
— Что он такое принимает, что не протрезвел за четыре часа?  
  
— Не знаю и знать не хочу, какую дрянь он собирает на болотах. Так или иначе, он утверждает, что не знает ничего о действиях своего сына. Но, кажется, я знаю, кого ещё можно допросить.  
  
***  
  
— О, я спал слишком долго... — с грустью отметил Иратис, выглянув в видовое окно. Световой день почти закончился, и мысль о том, что ему предстояло провести ещё сутки почти без солнечного света, ввергала в уныние.  
  
— Я рада, что ты остался у меня. Сон среди этих невежд не идёт тебе на пользу.  
  
— Будем считать, что их общество — это моё ежедневное испытание.  
  
— Которое уже давно пора было прервать.  
  
— Шиинер! — Танашар резко возник посреди их диалога и вскоре появился в комнате.  
  
— Эн таро Адун, прокуратор, — судящая поднялась из кресла и поклонилась ему, вошедшему в её дом столь неожиданно. Иратис несколько секунд смотрел на него в сонном замешательстве, прежде чем вспомнил о том, что ему тоже следовало выразить почтение.  
  
— Поднимитесь оба. Шиинер, из всех жителей нашей провинции ты, кажется, единственная смогла найти с Менесом ке Канимаи общий язык.  
  
— Ты всё-таки думаешь, что он убийца, — разочарованно отметила судящая. — Пусть его восприятие ограничено, я уверена, он не делал тех ужасов, что ему приписывают.  
  
— У меня есть основание для его ареста, и теперь меня не оставят в покое, пока я не отдам приказ, так как ситуация выходит за границы моего влияния. Но я всё ещё хочу знать больше. Все эти «жертвы» ещё могут быть живы.  
  
— В любом случае мне неизвестно, где он живёт, когда не ночует в городе. На его рисунках много болот — но их пейзажи однообразны, и даже следопыт бы не разобрал, что это за места. Однако я знаю, как можно пригласить его на встречу. Только... он не к каждому пойдёт. Даже без истинной речи он понимает, что в городе сейчас небезопасно для него.  
  
— Если ты хочешь ему помочь — лучше придумай что-нибудь, — ответил Танашар раздражённо.  
  
— Прокуратор... позволь мне сказать, — подал голос Иратис и сделал шаг вперёд. Прокуратор задумчиво взглянул на него, анализируя настроение в его ауре. Юный судящий выглядел решительно, и это вселяло иррациональную надежду. — Менес явно питает ко мне некоторый интерес. Я мог бы... попытаться уговорить его показать мне свой дом.  
  
— Ты даже картину у него с трудом забрал, — Шиинер скептически хмыкнула.  
  
— Иратис, ты осознаёшь, что он — возможный убийца? — спросил Танашар, но в его поверхностных мыслях отчётливо проступило согласие.  
  
— Пусть он и отверженный, казнь невиновного — это позор для нашего общества, — продолжил Иратис, осмелев. — Я должен найти неопровержимые доказательства его вины... или невиновности.  
  
— Твои слова мудры. Но осознаёшь ли ты риск?  
  
— Как судящий я готов на всё ради справедливого суда. А как храмовник — я не боюсь смерти и всегда готов к бессмертию в Кхале.  
  
Шиинер тихо засмеялась. Танашар тоже не удержался и потеплел, хоть и почувствовал некоторое волнение.  
  
— Что ж, тогда попробуй.  
  
***  
  
Обозначенное Шиинер место было редко посещаемой деревянной беседкой, являвшейся одним из немногочисленных почти заброшенных зданий, не претерпевших перестройки ещё с конца эпохи ксел-соти. Сваи и балки пережили тысячи циклов и из-за наросшего на них цветного мха почти терялись на фоне начинавшегося за ними леса. Покатая крыша была на удивление целой, до сих пор не прохудившись, и в отсутствии поблизости энергетических линий оставалась единственным, что спасало это место от холода.  
  
Назначение этого места мало кто помнил, но никто не торопился уносить с древнего настила разложенные там в определённом порядке камни. Иратис с вялым любопытством осмотрел три широких круга и опустился в центре самого маленького из них рядом с покрытой зелёными пятнами коррозии старой курительницей.  
  
Это место, пусть и когда-то являлось частью города, сейчас было заброшенным и уединённым, и юный судящий чувствовал себя неуютно оттого, что на несколько километров вокруг не ощущал ни одного сознания другого протосса. Однако для его миссии это было необходимо. Несколько раз ущипнув себя за правую косу, он заставил себя отбросить нервозность и достал из рукава вручённый Шиинер мешочек с травами. Судящая уверила его — при отсутствии телепатического восприятия, обоняние Менеса могло уловить знакомый запах на большом расстоянии, а этот запах он с детства ассоциировал с ней и теми немногими, кто не находил его существование отвратительным.  
  
Он высыпал часть смеси в курительницу и сосредоточился. Манипуляции со свободной энергией давались ему не намного лучше, чем игра в гул'зиил, из-за чего пока он смог создать хотя бы искру, чтобы подпалить курения, прошло больше получаса.  
  
— В самом деле, из чего здесь было делать храмовника, претор Наалих? Просто смешно, — подумал он, удручённо глядя на наконец начавшие тлеть сухие травы. Тонкая струйка дыма смешивалась с туманом, который сочетал в себе не менее крепкие запахи, и сложно было поверить в то, что Менес, где бы он ни был, способен её почувствовать. — Что я здесь делаю? — Иратис тоскливо опустил голову. Окружающий эфир был всё так же тих, отчего слабые вибрации примитивных организмов начинали казаться ярче. Их прозрачное полотно, иногда пересечённое линиями энергии, поднимавшейся из недр планеты, было прекрасно в своей медитативной хаотичности, но вслед за умиротворением в мысли юного судящего пришла и грусть. Пусть он ждал совсем недолго — но с самого первого мгновения это казалось бессмысленным. — Может, Са'Идрис прав, и я в самом деле никогда не стану чем-то большим, чем неудачный эксперимент?  
  
Небо понемногу начало темнеть, а туман сгущаться, и Иратис почти потерял надежду, но тут что-то коснулось его лица — точнее, щёлкнуло по надбровной дуге. Выйдя из оцепенения, он резко поднял голову — Менес сидел напротив него, и неизвестно, как долго он на самом деле ждал, пока на него обратят внимание — и не смог сдержать испуг, сперва отшатнувшись, а потом осознав, что перед ним именно тот, кого он ждал, а не неведомая неощутимая тень, явившаяся из пустоты. Отверженный художник держал в руках лист, на котором куском спрессованного торфа уже успел набросать контур фигуры. Бросив беглый взгляд на лицо Иратиса, он начал вносить в рисунок правки.  
  
— Великие боги, я... позабыл всё, что думал тебе сказать. Хотя о чём это я, — судящий невольно задержал взгляд на лице Менеса и только теперь, в медленно угасающем дневном свете, заметил на шее и небрежно убранных назад узах широкие ожоги. Гнев на несправедливость, которую пришлось пережить отверженному, снова наполнил его, но не дал никаких подсказок, потому Иратис просто продолжал сидеть перед ним, позволяя себя рисовать. Менес выглядел увлечённым и счастливым, и судящий не смог не вспомнить слова Шиинер о том, что у него не было причин скрывать свои чувства, даже имея такую возможность. — Ты просто хочешь, чтобы тебя поняли. Хотя бы как-нибудь. Но... как у тебя оказалась кровь Инары?  
  
Вдруг он ощутил, что ближайший эфир перестал быть тих. Взволнованные голоса зазвучали совсем неподалёку, и Иратис отчётливо уловил среди них единое намерение — отыскать и наказать убийцу. Многие из них были знакомыми, даже слишком знакомыми, и судящего снова передёрнуло от отвращения — молодые храмовники, с которыми он всю жизнь делил кров, жаждали расправы.  
  
— ...слышал, он бывает здесь. Устроим засаду.  
  
— ...пока ещё кого-нибудь не убил.  
  
— ...прокуратор бесполезен, он даже Мо'Рана сегодня отпустил, не допросив!  
  
Они были близко — достаточно близко, чтобы Менес почувствовал вибрацию от шагов и замер, обеспокоенно заглядывая за спину Иратиса. Убедившись, что они приближаются, художник быстро спрятал свои принадлежности и приготовился бежать, но судящий не мог допустить такого и схватил его за плечи, когда он уже было поднялся.  
  
— Как же вы не вовремя... — Иратис осмотрелся в поисках места, где можно было бы спрятаться, и его взгляд упал на крышу, загнутые края которой были достаточно вытянутыми, чтобы не дать увидеть то, что лежало сверху. Не раздумывая, он схватил Менеса покрепче и сосредоточился. Уловив нужную нить энергии, он оттолкнулся от досок и плавно взлетел на нужную высоту. Приземлился он неуклюже и успел здорово испугаться того, что сейчас рухнет и проломит крышу. Однако всё обошлось. Он усадил Менеса в неглубокую ложбину между изогнутых опор, составлявших каркас, и как можно более бережно вынудил его лечь, чтобы скрыться надёжнее, на что тот никак не выказал протеста. — Ты не можешь меня слышать, но я искренне надеюсь, что ты понимаешь, что тебе нельзя высовываться?  
  
Менес чуть поменял позу и замер окончательно, не сводя с судящего напуганного взгляда. Иратис немного замешкался, но вскоре спрыгнул, постаравшись отлевитировать от беседки подальше. На этот раз приземлиться безопасно и тихо не получилось — подобные упражнения утомляли его слишком быстро, поэтому он споткнулся, упал и выругался. Взбудораженная толпа молодых храмовников остановилась в паре десятков метров от беседки и притихла.  
  
— Нет, это точно не он, — сказал наконец один из них.  
  
— Да это же Ир! — объявил Фелемир, всегда умевший узнать своего неказистого близнеца.  
  
— Что он здесь делает? — Иратис узнал голос Занаир — всё же не только подростки явились сюда за расправой.  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь, Ир? — Фелемир вышел вперёд и оказался рядом с братом, когда тот смог снова подняться на ноги.  
  
— До меня дошла информация, что Менес ке Канимаи бывает в этой беседке. Я караулил его и с тоски решил немного... потренироваться.  
  
— Неужели вспомнил о том, что ты всё-таки храмовник?  
  
— Скорее, подумал о том, что забыть столь полезное умение было бы глупо даже для судьи.  
  
— Ты не судья, а недоразумение, — раздражённо встряла Занаир. — Не понимаю, с чего вдруг недоразвитому близнецу выпало больше чести, чем будущему чемпиону?  
  
— Я имею полное право осудить тебя за непочтение, Занаир ке Саргас.  
  
— Вы только посмотрите, как он заговорил! Один раз пообщался с прокуратором, а теперь мнит о себе невесть что! Может, нам тебе ещё и поклониться?  
  
— Мне не нужны церемонии. Мне нужна справедливость. По праву, данному мне заветами Кхаса, я прочёл ваши мысли и намерения и вижу, что вы пришли сюда нарушить закон. И если вы сейчас же не развернётесь и не разойдётесь — я передам то, что узнал, всем, кто может слышать меня в Кхале, и непосредственно прокуратору Танашару!  
  
Большая часть присутствовавших храмовников, ощутив неожиданную силу его слов, учтиво поклонилась и, негромко высказав извинения, поспешила удалиться. Фелемир и ещё пятеро медлили, ожидая реакции Занаир, на поверхности сознания которой пёстрые всполохи ярости перемешались с удивлением.  
  
— Как бы ни хотелось мне отрицать это, но сейчас ты и правда похож на слугу закона. Делай то, что должен, судья, — коротко поклонившись, наставница воинов удалилась вместе с учениками. Фелемир задержался, и от него повеяло физически ощутимым разочарованием.  
  
— Я всё ещё считаю, что смерть — это единственный справедливый и наиболее милосердный исход для этого уродца, — сказал юный храмовник, обдав брата плохо читаемой смесью эмоций.  
  
— Это не тебе решать.  
  
— Скажи это тем, кого он убил, — Фелемир отвернулся и ушёл вслед за остальными.  
  
Иратис подождал несколько долгих минут, прежде чем их ауры в восприятии удалились достаточно, чтобы прочитать их было тяжело. Снова запрыгнув на крышу, он обнаружил несостоявшуюся жертву разъярённых храмовников в той же позе, в которой оставил. Поставив Менеса на землю, он кивнул в сторону болот. Менес взглянул на него, и в мерцании красных глаз читалось беспокойство. Иратис кивнул ещё раз, подкрепив посыл жестом руки. Опустив веки, отверженный медленно повернулся на месте и сделал пару неуверенных шагов. Тогда судящий взял его за руку. Менес снова остановился и повернулся к нему.  
  
В окружающей тишине под бледно-серой чешуёй ощущались почти неразличимые движения запертой в теле пси, и Иратис не мог отказать себе в попытке прочитать в них хоть что-нибудь — но тщетно. Продолжая держать его ладонь, он кивнул ещё раз и ещё раз, чтобы подтвердить, что Менес понял его правильно. И только тогда отверженный продолжил идти.  
  
В безмолвии, окружавшем их, были слышны многочисленные звуки болота, и Иратис невольно задумался о том, что для Менеса этот шум должен был значить намного больше, чем для него, привыкшего к пронизывающим пространство вибрациям телепатического эфира и многоголосию Кхалы. Запертый в клетке безмолвия, художник был лишён этого доступного каждому Перворождённому чувства и черпал информацию о внешнем мире из тех же источников, что и дикие звери.  
  
Вдруг Менес замер посреди зыбкого брода, уставившись на что-то, чего Иратис не мог увидеть из-за его спины. Жестом руки он приказал и ему остановиться — судящий подчинился, лишь наклонился вбок, чтобы попытаться рассмотреть предмет неожиданного интереса его безмолвного проводника.  
  
На сломанном стебле высокой травы сидел светящийся жук лу'ми. Беспокойное шевеление его усиков выдавало, что он уже успел испугаться, но отчего-то всё ещё не решался взлетать. Менес медленно протянул к нему руку, намереваясь ухватить, но в момент решающего броска насекомое успело взлететь, и скоро от него осталось видимым лишь пятнышко света в окружающем густом тумане.  
  
— Это было весьма неуклюже, — сказал Иратис сам себе и ментально потянулся к светлячку, не успевшему улететь далеко. Примитивная нервная система существа была похожа на чудесный в своей простоте механизм, к которому он легко подобрал ключ, загрузив иную траекторию полёта в нейроны. Судящий вытянул перед собой руку ладонью вверх, и скоро насекомое вылетело из тумана и приземлилось на кончики средних пальцев. Менес заворожённо наблюдал за тем, как оно без тени беспокойства перебирало лапками по голубой чешуе, словно это была кора его родного дерева. Он осторожно приблизился и снова поднял руку, желая поймать его, но Иратис перехватил его ладонь, когда та уже почти накрыла хрупкие крылья.  
  
— Похоже, никто не учил тебя ценить чужую свободу и жизнь, — судящий заглянул в ярко-красные глаза, пытаясь прочитать по выражению лица противоречивую смесь эмоций. — Никто, наверное, даже не пытался. Донести абстрактные понятия до такого, как ты, кажется невозможным... Но я могу попробовать.  
  
Он закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на белом шуме примитивных сознаний, населявших бескрайние болота То'Элин. Выделив из них ещё несколько лу'ми, он подчинил их нервные импульсы и приказал слететься к нему. Скоро вокруг островка, на который они поднялись, образовалось кольцо сине-зелёных огней, синхронно описывавших в воздухе хаотические спирали. Иратис позволил себе открыть глаза.  
  
Менес больше не пытался поймать ни одно насекомое. Он стоял, наблюдая за их танцем, переводя взгляд то на светляка, продолжавшего сидеть на ладони судящего, то на его лицо, сосредоточенное и умиротворённое. В его мимике читалась смесь восторга и растерянности.  
  
— Да, такое сложно нарисовать. Но можно запомнить, — Иратис взял его ладони в свои. Хоровод светлячков рассыпался, затем собрался в крошечный рой над их головами и опустился на их сомкнутые руки. Глаза Менеса прерывисто мигали от переизбытка эмоций. Юный художник пытался ухватить каждый миг этой красоты, боялся пошевелиться, не зная причин неожиданной покорности насекомых.  
  
Скоро Иратис отпустил контроль, и светляки один за другим неспешно разлетелись. Лишь один — тот, что первым приземлился на его руку — остался сидеть там, где соединялись их пальцы. На миг судящему показалось, что он услышал в вибрации энергии, пульсировавшей в теле Менеса, отголосок настоящей радости, но ощущение было слишком слабым, чтобы уловить в этом потоке отголосок его разума.  
  
— Я не хочу верить, что ты убийца, Менес ке Канимаи.  
  
Спустя четверть часа они дошли до дома, выстроенного на возвышении прямо посреди топей. Даже в тумане он выглядел достаточно большим для одного, тем более для отверженного, но никто не пытался отнять имущество, выстроенное им самим, да ещё и в столь неприглядном месте — если кто-то вообще знал о его существовании. Стены плавно переходили в холм, являвшийся началом целой гряды, уходившей в предгорья Раш-Таламин, и потому его вряд ли могли заметить те, кто приходил со стороны твёрдой земли, если не знали, где искать. Иратис с неудовольствием подумал о том, что сам слабо представлял дорогу обратно и совершенно не знал, как дать ориентировку прокуратору, чтобы привести сюда городскую стражу.  
  
Внутри дом выглядел столь же диким, сколь и снаружи. Часть внутреннего убранства находилась в идеальном порядке, часть же была хаотично разбросана. Ёмкости с травами, порошками, жидкостями неизвестного состава покрывали многочисленные полки из кривых досок, приколоченные к стенам. Посреди помещения лежала стопка самодельной бумаги и несколько кистей, у дальней стены был брошен матрас, около которого также были начатые наброски.  
  
Иратис никак не мог сосредоточиться на том, что видел. Эфир этого места сквозил холодом, и с каждым шагом судящий натыкался на отпечатки чьих-то чувств, почти истёршиеся, но каждый из них словно пронзал его иглой. Менес жестом пригласил его опуститься на матрас, а сам поднял с пола чистый лист. Иратис подошёл к потёртому ложу и в шаге от него боль, наполнявшая это место, пронзила его почти физически. Он заставил себя вслушаться в пугающие ощущения и утонул в затяжной агонии, принадлежавшей более чем десятку других сознаний, отпечатавшихся в каждой нити пси, проходившей через это место. Вскрикнув, он отшатнулся и упал, поскользнувшись на бумаге.  
  
— Во имя Кхаса, что же ты с ними сделал? — спросил он, хотя на самом деле менее всего желал знать ответ. Менес посмотрел на него удивлённо, и Иратис долго не мог подобрать жест, достаточно ярко выражавший протест. Судящий поспешил подняться и сделать ещё несколько шагов назад, отметив, что недоумение на лице отверженного стремительно сменялось непониманием и обидой. Явно не видевший причин для такой реакции, Менес подошёл к другой стене и, толкнув одну из балок, открыл потайную дверь.  
  
Иратис боролся с желанием немедленно убежать, так и не узнав, что находилось в той комнате. Долг велел ему остаться и довести дело до конца с целью предъявить прокуратору неопровержимые доказательства, и он повторял себе, что именно долг должен быть первичен против любых других чувств.  
  
За потайной дверью всё было иначе, чем в остальном доме. Помещение было обставлено так, что можно было подумать, что они находились в доме досуга — стены скрывали драпировки, своеобразно сочетавшиеся по цветам, на полу разбросаны подушки, где сидели нарядно одетые гости, застывшие в тех позах, которые придал им художник. Беглого взгляда хватило, чтобы узнать почти всех, кого Иратис видел на оставшихся в прокуратуре шестнадцати картинах. Эфир, словно запертый в стазисе в этих покоях, хранил множество голосов, в которых отчётливо слышалась мольба, как последнее, что могли позволить себе перед смертью скрытые здесь пленники. В центре одной из композиций он увидел Са'Инару, замершую с недоплетённой косой в безвольно опущенных руках, и его сердце пропустило удар.  
  
— Великие боги... — голова Иратиса закружилась. Он подошёл к телу Са'Инары и опустился на колени рядом. Всё внутри него протестовало, но он всё же заставил себя коснуться её руки и убедиться — жизнь давно покинула её и слабым утешением оставалось лишь то, что в ней, в отличие от тех, кто находился рядом в этом жутком плену, не осталось отпечатка мучительной смерти. Ужас и боль завязались в груди судящего узлами, заставив несколько алых нитей сорваться с глаз. Мысль о том, что его подруга не просто исчезла, но и возможно погибла, блуждала в нём, тревожила, но до этого момента не ощущалась как что-то, соотносящееся с реальностью, и от этого осознание утраты было болезненным вдвойне.  
  
Он не знал, сколько времени провёл так, сжимая её окоченевшие ладони в мучительном оцепенении, прежде чем его не вернул в реальность настойчивый шорох. Иратис словно успел окоченеть сам — с таким трудом он заставил себя повернуть голову в сторону звука. Менес сидел рядом и рисовал, столь спокойно и непринуждённо, словно происходящее было именно тем, чего он хотел от него с самого начала. Эмоции, вибрировавшие в судящем, перелились через край лавиной охватившего его гнева.  
  
— Да как ты смеешь! — закричал он, вновь позабыв о том, что Менес не мог слышать его и, увлечённый процессом, не заметил даже, что судящий смотрит на него. Тогда Иратис резко вырвал рисунок из его рук, и художник, очевидно теперь разглядев его гнев, в ужасе отпрянул и заслонил лицо руками. Это зрелище напомнило омерзительную картину несправедливости, увиденную в воспоминаниях Фелемира, и ярость юного судящего отступила. — Ты мог убить меня в любой момент. А сейчас я дал тебе повод, но ты просто испугался, — он взглянул на рисунок, на котором были изображены он и Са'Инара, и в контурах наброска ещё не появилось той жуткой статичной безжизненности. — Для тебя я и они совершенно не отличаемся. Тому, кто не знает, что такое смерть, нет смысла убивать. — Иратис снова взглянул на Менеса, сменившего позу на всё тот же извиняющийся поклон. Он выпустил рисунок из рук, позволив ему упасть перед лицом художника.  
  
— Прокуратор, ты должен это увидеть, — Иратис попытался связаться с Танашаром через Кхалу, но то ли аура этого места, то ли специально установленные пси-блокаторы, дополнительно скрывавшие жилище Менеса, не позволили этого сделать. Поднявшись на ноги, он ещё раз оглядел это жуткое место, задерживая взгляд на каждом мёртвом лице. Тряхнув головой, он решительно развернулся и пошёл прочь. Теперь у него была нужная информация и следовало передать её как можно скорее, пока личные чувства снова не начали брать верх над долгом.  
  
Менес догнал его у входной двери, схватил за плечи и развернул к себе, очевидно надеясь на какое-то объяснение. С его глаз срывались тонкие нити света, тело дрожало от переизбытка чувств. Ничего более он не предпринимал — лишь смотрел с болью и мольбой, от которых в судящем снова шевельнулось сострадание.  
  
— Я смог объяснить тебе, что существует красота, которую нельзя передать на рисунке. Но как же объяснить тебе разницу между живым и мёртвым?  
  
В приоткрытую дверь залетел лу'ми и опустился на его плечо. Иратис взял его в ладонь и подкинул в воздух. Насекомое начало свой хаотичный танец в воздухе. Судящий указал пальцем на него, затем на Менеса, затем на себя. Когда оно опустилось ему на ладонь, он указал на дверь, за которой остались покойники.  
  
— Ты ничего не почувствуешь, но... прости меня, — сказал Иратис и проломил острием когтя хитин, защищавший голову. Он поднёс уже мёртвое насекомое к лицу Менеса и подбросил. Трупик упал на сложенные на полу листья. Художник взял насекомое в руки, и на его лице мелькнула радость — светлячок наконец-то был в его пальцах и не пытался улететь. Ему, как и бездвижным трупам, можно было придать любую позу и рисовать в любом ракурсе без спешки. Иратис брезгливо сдвинул надбровные дуги. — В самом деле, на что я надеялся. Видимо, у тебя действительно нет души.  
  
Он вышел за порог, оставив Менеса наедине со смертью очередного живого существа, и попытался связаться с прокуратором снова. На этот раз, пусть и с всё ещё большим трудом, ему удалось дотянуться до него через Кхалу.  
  
— Иратис, ты долго не выходил на связь. И... я вижу, ты нашёл их всех. Прекрасная работа. Сейчас определю, в какой ты стороне, и вышлю отряд, не прерывай связь и никуда не уходи, так будет проще.  
  
— Повинуюсь, прокуратор, — Иратис повернулся лицом к жилищу отверженного, всё ещё чувствуя себя неуютно, будучи к нему спиной. — Должен отметить, я сильно сомневаюсь, что Менес — убийца.  
  
— Ты сомневаешься в его вине даже теперь, когда видел трупы в его доме?  
  
— Он не знает, что они мертвы. Он вообще не знает, что такое смерть! Тот, кто убил их, сделал это с полным осознанием того, что делал, и так, что они умирали жуткой медленной смертью — они продолжали быть живыми некоторое время, но единственный, кто мог их видеть, не знал об этом! Убийца знал, что Менес не выдаст его.  
  
— Какой умный маленький судья! Зря тебя считают бесполезным — за десятки циклов ты первый, кому удалось найти это место, — произнёс голос, которого Иратис услышать не ожидал. Не успел он обернуться, как чьи-то руки обхватили его шею и сильно сдавили артерию. Контакт с прокуратором тут же оборвался. Ему удалось вывернуться и оттолкнуть нападавшего довольно быстро. Обернувшись наконец, судящий увидел Мо'Рана.  
  
— Ты... так это всё это время... был ты? — машинально проведя ладонью по шее, Иратис обнаружил свежий след от укола и тут же почувствовал разливающуюся по телу слабость.  
  
— Лучше не пытайся сбежать, — продолжил Мо'Ран с ледяным равнодушием. — Будет прискорбно, если тебя парализует посреди болота и ты испачкаешься.  
  
— О нет, — по ногам Иратиса пробежала судорога. Он попытался сделать шаг назад, но вместо этого упал и потерял над ними контроль окончательно. — Нет-нет-нет. Нет! — руки также отказались поднимать его, зато это сделал Мо'Ран, излучая самодовольство.  
  
— Так-то лучше! Ты так нравишься моему сыну, что я просто не могу не сделать ему ещё один подарок.  
  
— Зачем? Зачем ты это делаешь? — безвольно уронив голову, Иратис пытался сфокусировать хотя бы взгляд, но даже мышцы глаз и век перестали ему подчиняться. Его ум оставался ясен, но ни один импульс больше не выходил за пределы мозга. В поле его восприятия осталось лишь сознание убийцы — настоящего убийцы, на которого ни разу не упало подозрение, и судящий попытался прочитать его, прежде чем яд окончательно разорвал его связь с внешним миром.  
  
— Отличный вопрос. Подумай над ним, пока будешь умирать.  
  
***  
  
Менес сидел на полу, неотрывно глядя на лу'ми, остававшегося неподвижным слишком долго. Насекомое больше не пыталось убежать или улететь, а свечение, исходившее от его брюшка, угасло. Ничего не изменилось после того, как он несколько раз подвинул его и подбросил в воздух — от ударов об пол лишь надломился хитин, защищавший крылья.  
  
Менес взял обрывок бумаги и нарисовал его. Ещё раз. И ещё раз. Но это не изменило ничего. Светлячок оставался столь же неподвижен, как и тела, сидевшие в его потайной спальне. И столь же неподвижны были все его изображения.  
  
Его внимание отвлёк резкий звук открывшейся двери. В дом вошёл отец, в руках его было тело судящего. Менес вздрогнул и внимательно проводил его глазами, когда он пронёс его к матрасу в глубине комнаты, на который сам Иратис отказался сесть. Не церемонясь Мо'Ран несколько раз попытался усадить его, но скоро махнул рукой, бросив тело полулежать в неестественной позе.  
  
Дождавшись, пока отец уйдёт, Менес подошёл ближе и коснулся его лица. Оно оставалось неподвижным. Он взял одну из его кос и погладил по всей длине. После одного из прикосновений глаза Иратиса коротко мигнули и снова погасли. Менес сжал его узы сильнее, и жёлтый свет снова вернулся в его глаза на пару мгновений. Он отстранился, изучая взглядом тело, застывшее в неудобной, неестественной на вид позе, и ни на миг у него не возникло желания нарисовать его. Он поднял его и после нескольких неудачных попыток смог посадить перед собой, но что-то в нём продолжало отталкивать, словно, оказавшись наконец в его безраздельной власти, Иратис неожиданно утратил то, что Менес так хотел запечатлеть на бумаге.  
  
Он долго сидел перед ним в надежде уловить малейшее движение, но минуты шли и не происходило ничего. Устав от бессмысленного ожидания, Менес перевёл взгляд на разбросанные на полу листы, поверх которых всё ещё лежал трупик насекомого. Он взял его и положил в раскрытую ладонь Иратиса, после приподнял её на уровень его лица, но это всё равно не было и близко похоже на то, какой он запомнил картину. Отстранившись снова, он отпустил руку судящего, и влекомое гравитацией тело упало лицом вперёд. Менес поймал его за плечи, но голова оставалась опущенной. Тогда он взял его голову, и подтянул к своему лицу, и только теперь почувствовал кончиками пальцев движение энергии, остававшейся в нём.  
  
Он снова посмотрел на лу'ми и вспомнил свет, который угас в нём пусть быстро, но не сразу. Он вспомнил кровь, прекратившую светиться однажды и навсегда и не ожившую даже при соприкосновении с кхайдарином. Несколько минут он растерянно озирался, но ответ на основе увиденного неумолимо сложился в его разуме. И существовал лишь один способ это исправить. Он взял Иратиса на руки и выбежал из дома, направившись знакомой тропой в сторону столицы То'Элин.


	4. Chapter 4

Ира­тис не мог по­нять точ­но, где кон­чи­лась боль и на­чалось за­бытье, по­хожее на сон, при­нёс­шее в ис­ка­жён­ный ха­ос ощу­щений по­добие по­ряд­ка. Слов­но спу­тан­ный ты­сячей хо­лод­ных ни­тей, он за­мер пос­ре­ди не­из­вес­тнос­ти ис­крой собс­твен­но­го соз­на­ния. Он пы­тал­ся звать на по­мощь, но его го­лос лишь эхом от­да­вал­ся в нём са­мом.   
  
По­том всё не­ожи­дан­но за­кон­чи­лось. Он сно­ва был в про­кура­туре, но не пом­нил, как ока­зал­ся там, лишь про­дол­жал за­чем-то пе­рехо­дить от од­но­го крис­талла к дру­гому и счи­тывать ре­зуль­та­ты доп­ро­сов, сви­дете­лем ко­торых не был.  
  
— Убий­ца — Мо'Ран ке Шед­дар, — Та­нашар сто­ял ря­дом и вни­матель­но счи­тывал все об­ра­зы, ко­торые он вы­зывал пе­ред со­бой. — Не мо­гу ска­зать, что это бы­ло не­ожи­дан­но, но... те­перь я чувс­твую ви­ну за то, что не доп­ро­сил его рань­ше.  
  
— Что-то не схо­дит­ся. Ес­ли у Ме­неса был хоть ка­кой-то воз­можный мо­тив, то у Мо'Ра­на нет яв­но­го мо­тива уби­вать. Жер­твы ни­как не свя­заны с ним. Здесь есть... что-то ещё. Внеш­няя си­ла, зас­тавляв­шая от­вержен­ных усу­губ­лять свой грех. Быть мо­жет, у не­го есть со­об­щник? Мо­жет, да­же не один?   
  
— Пот­ря­са­ющая са­мо­от­вержен­ность, су­дящий Ира­тис. Од­на­ко сей­час ты зас­лу­жива­ешь от­дых.  
  
— Пе­ред тем как по­терять пос­ледний ка­нал вос­при­ятия, я смог заг­ля­нуть в его ра­зум. Боль­шей частью то, что я ви­дел, бы­ло бес­по­лез­но, од­на­ко там бы­ло что-то... — в этот мо­мент боль вер­ну­лась, рез­ко по­мутив вос­при­ятие, — ...нет. Не мо­гу вспом­нить. Я бес­по­лезен, — он опер­ся о кон­соль и зак­рыл гла­за.  
  
— Пе­рес­тань. Ты рас­крыл де­ло. Хо­тя и не дол­жен был... и чуть не по­гиб из-за сво­ей ини­ци­ати­вы в по­ис­ках спра­вед­ли­вос­ти.  
  
— Я... а как я ока­зал­ся здесь? — Ира­тис под­нял взгляд от крис­таллов и тут толь­ко осоз­нал, что не мо­жет сфо­куси­ровать­ся ни на од­ном пред­ме­те ин­терь­ера. Да­же Та­нашар, сто­яв­ший ря­дом, ско­рее ощу­щал­ся, чем вос­при­нимал­ся ви­зу­аль­но.  
  
— То, что ты, ве­ро­ят­но, сей­час вос­при­нима­ешь как ре­аль­ность, яв­ля­ет­ся ил­лю­зи­ей, ко­торую я соз­дал для те­бя, что­бы за­щитить от не­нуж­ных пот­ря­сений. На са­мом де­ле ты в ме­дицин­ском цен­тре. Пол­ностью па­рали­зован и в глу­бокой ко­ме.  
  
Ира­тис зак­рыл гла­за, ста­ра­ясь от­де­лить лож­ные об­ра­зы от то­го, что пря­талось по­зади них. По­луре­аль­ное ощу­щение ка­бине­та про­кура­тора от­сту­пило, и на сме­ну ком­фор­тной ста­тич­ной ат­мосфе­ре при­шёл ко­лючий хо­лод, и боль, по­калы­вав­шая за­тылок, раз­ли­лась по все­му те­лу рас­ка­лён­ной ла­вой. Он не вы­дер­жал и вскрик­нул, и лишь спус­тя нес­коль­ко се­кунд смог зас­та­вить се­бя сдер­жи­вать­ся. Но­вая вол­на бо­ли бро­сила его об­ратно в выс­тро­ен­ную внут­ри его ра­зума ил­лю­зию.  
  
Та­нашар всё ещё был ря­дом, и его а­ура пе­рели­валась про­тиво­речи­выми эмо­ци­ями. Ира­тис заг­ля­нул в его по­вер­хностные мыс­ли и уви­дел са­мого се­бя ле­жащим на ме­дицин­ской кро­вати, жал­ко­го, об­на­жён­но­го, об­леплен­но­го де­сят­ка­ми элек­тро­дов, под­со­еди­нён­ных к кро­шеч­ным мо­нито­рам, и ме­дика из Шед­дар, скло­нив­шу­юся над од­ним из них. Ос­мотрев свою про­ек­цию в ил­лю­зор­ном ка­бине­те про­кура­тора, он об­на­ружил на се­бе кра­сивые длин­ные одеж­ды, ко­торые ни­ког­да не но­сил — пусть их об­раз был столь же ус­коль­за­ющим, он явс­твен­но ви­дел в них пле­мен­ные цве­та Сар­гас.  
  
— Это ты имел в ви­ду, ког­да го­ворил, что мне сто­ит на­деть что-то бо­лее по­доба­ющее?  
  
— Приб­ли­зитель­но. Я уже от­пра­вил зап­рос в И­алон, они сде­ла­ют для те­бя что-то не ме­нее прек­расное.  
  
— По­чему ты... не на пос­ту в столь слож­ный час, про­кура­тор?  
  
— Я здесь, по­тому что чувс­твую от­ветс­твен­ность за те­бя, Ира­тис, и хо­тел убе­дить­ся, что ты по­лучишь луч­шее ле­чение. Мой за­мес­ти­тель наб­лю­да­ет за го­родом, два де­сят­ка страж­ни­ков про­чёсы­ва­ют бо­лото, ещё столь­ко же за­нима­ют­ся пе­рено­сом тел. Ме­нес ука­зал до­рогу к сво­ей хи­жине. Зав­тра всех уби­тых опоз­на­ют и... от­пустят на­конец. На­де­юсь, на этом де­ло бу­дет зак­ры­то.  
  
— Но ведь я жив, — ска­зал Ира­тис не­уве­рен­но, но до­бавить ни­чего уже не смог — но­вая вол­на бо­ли, прор­вавшей­ся че­рез мен­таль­ные бло­ки, вы­нуди­ла вновь сос­ре­дото­чить­ся, что­бы не зак­ри­чать. Ког­да она схлы­нула, он ощу­тил при­сутс­твие ещё од­но­го соз­на­ния поб­ли­зос­ти.   
  
— Про­кура­тор, я вы­пол­нил твоё по­руче­ние, — На­алих, воз­никший на пе­рифе­рии вос­при­ятия, прек­ло­нил ко­лени пе­ред Та­наша­ром, и Ира­тис по­чувс­тво­вал не­лов­кость за то, ка­ким нас­тавник ви­дел его сей­час. — Я хо­тел бы заб­рать сво­его уче­ника. Ес­ли ему ну­жен от­дых, ему сле­ду­ет...  
  
— Он боль­ше не твой уче­ник, Сар­гас. Он рас­крыл де­ло, и, сог­ласно на­шему уго­вору, его нас­тавни­ком те­перь бу­ду я. Не нуж­но так удив­лять­ся — у ме­ня нет при­выч­ки шу­тить.  
  
— Ты не мо­жешь прос­то взять и пе­речер­кнуть всё, что я пы­тал­ся до­нес­ти ему на про­тяже­нии шес­ти­деся­ти цик­лов! — пре­тор под­нялся и гнев­но взгля­нул на про­кура­тора свер­ху вниз.  
  
— Мне и не при­дёт­ся. Яд уже сде­лал это за ме­ня. Ког­да фун­кции моз­га бу­дут вос­ста­нов­ле­ны, ему при­дёт­ся за­ново учить­ся хо­дить пос­ле столь про­дол­жи­тель­но­го вре­мени без дви­жения. За­то он... всё ещё жив.  
  
— Нет... — ти­хо ска­зал пре­тор, и от не­го по­ве­яло от­ча­яни­ем.  
  
— К счастью, ког­ни­тив­ные фун­кции не пос­тра­дали, и слу­чив­ше­еся не пов­ли­яет на его де­ятель­ность в ка­чес­тве мо­его по­мощ­ни­ка. Я рас­счи­тываю, что за то вре­мя, ко­торое ему при­дёт­ся про­вес­ти здесь, он смо­жет под­го­товить­ся к пе­рехо­ду на вто­рую сту­пень пос­вя­щения, и я смо­гу офи­ци­аль­но при­нять его как млад­ше­го сле­дова­теля.  
  
— Нас­коль­ко дол­гое вре­мя? — уточ­нил Ира­тис, чувс­твуя под­сту­па­ющий ужас.  
  
— Это не­из­вес­тно. Воз­можно — па­ру лун, а воз­можно — де­сят­ки или да­же сот­ни цик­лов. Мозг — слиш­ком тон­кий и хруп­кий инс­тру­мент, что­бы знать точ­нее, как ско­ро он смо­жет вос­ста­новить­ся пос­ле пе­режи­того шо­ка.  
  
— Де­сят­ки цик­лов? — дро­жащим го­лосом пе­рес­про­сил юный су­дящий и дви­жимый рез­ко под­нявшим­ся в нём про­тес­том по­бежал к две­ри, как ес­ли бы от­крыв её, он смог бы из­ба­вить­ся от ил­лю­зии, внут­ри ко­торой на­ходил­ся, и вер­нуть­ся в фи­зичес­кое те­ло. Од­на­ко ме­тал­ли­чес­кие плас­ти­ны не сдви­гались с мес­та. — Нет! По­жалуй­ста! Я не хо­чу быть здесь так дол­го! — обес­си­лев, он сполз на глад­кий пол, те­перь в осоз­на­нии не­из­бежнос­ти по­казав­ший­ся бо­лее твёр­дым и нас­то­ящим.  
  
— Не пре­уве­личи­вай, — ска­зал про­кура­тор раз­дра­жён­но. — Ско­ро ты при­вык­нешь и пе­рес­та­нешь за­мечать раз­ни­цу меж­ду этим мес­том и ре­аль­ностью. Кро­ме то­го, я дам те­бе дос­туп к сво­ей биб­ли­оте­ке. Уве­рен, ты да­же не за­хочешь ухо­дить от­сю­да, ког­да при­дёт вре­мя.  
  
— Нет... — про­тянул Ира­тис, бес­смыс­ленно при­жима­ясь к ме­тал­лу две­ри.  
  
— Про­яви тер­пи­мость, про­кура­тор, — На­алих по­дошёл к не­му и по­ложил ла­дони на его пле­чи, и да­же от этих приз­рачных при­кос­но­вений юный су­дящий по­чувс­тво­вал теп­ло и за­боту. — Мой бед­ный уче­ник не при­вык к по­доб­но­му.  
  
— По­тому что ты слиш­ком дол­го от­вле­кал его от то­го, чем дол­жен за­нимать­ся нас­то­ящий судья.  
  
***  
  
— Все жер­твы, най­ден­ные в до­ме Мо'Ра­на, бы­ли уби­ты тем же ядом, ко­торый мы вы­вели из кро­ви су­дяще­го Ира­тиса — это соз­данный им нар­ко­тик, в уме­рен­ной до­зе вы­зыва­ющий при­ят­ное рас­слаб­ле­ние и при­выка­ние, при пе­редо­зиров­ке — па­рали­зу­ет и об­ре­ка­ет на мед­ленную му­читель­ную смерть. Пред­по­ложу, что это та же дрянь, от ко­торой по­гиб­ла Ме­нера, — до­ложи­ла су­дящая Алан­да, ког­да Та­нашар вер­нулся из ме­дицин­ско­го цен­тра. Ря­дом с ней на сто­ле для улик ле­жало те­ло Са'Ина­ры, ко­торое ей с боль­шим тру­дом уда­лось от­бить от Са'Ид­ри­са, же­лав­ше­го не­мед­ленно оп­ла­кать её и ор­га­низо­вать пог­ре­бение.   
  
— Всех сво­их жертв он тра­вил од­ним и тем же нар­ко­тиком. Ира­тис прав, дол­жна же быть ка­кая-то связь...  
  
— Всех, кро­ме од­ной. Пос­ледняя жер­тва, Са'Ина­ра ке Ве­натир, бы­ла уби­та уда­ром в шею, — она отод­ви­нула рас­пле­тён­ную ко­су по­гиб­шей, об­на­жив глу­бокий тём­ный по­рез, вок­руг ко­торо­го за­пек­лись тём­ные раз­во­ды кро­ви. — Ос­трый пред­мет во­шёл на пят­надцать сан­ти­мет­ров, пор­вав глав­ную ар­те­рию, во вре­мя уда­ра он так­же ос­та­вил ца­рапи­ны на узах. Ве­ро­ят­но, тог­да же ока­залась пор­ва­на лен­та, ко­торую на­шёл Ира­тис.  
  
— Су­дя по уг­лу на­несе­ния уда­ра — она сто­яла к не­му ли­цом и не ожи­дала на­паде­ния, — про­кура­тор по­дошёл и тро­нул края ра­ны. — Это был кто-то, ко­му она все­цело до­веря­ла, а зна­чит — яв­но не Мо'Ран и не Ме­нес. При этом убий­ца умел скрыть от неё свои мыс­ли. А зна­чит — поч­ти на­вер­ня­ка это был... — он за­пус­тил паль­цы меж око­ченев­ших мяг­ких тка­ней и на­щупал сре­ди них что-то ос­трое. Дос­тав ино­род­ное те­ло, он под­нял его пе­ред со­бой — это ока­зал­ся кро­шеч­ный ос­ко­лок кхай­да­рино­вого крис­талла, в ко­тором всё ещё теп­лился свет жиз­ненной энер­гии Са'Ина­ры, — ...судья, сту­пени пя­той или вы­ше, име­ющий пра­во но­сить при се­бе ри­ту­аль­ное ору­жие.  
  
— И ещё кое-что, про­кура­тор. Убий­ца сде­лал так, что кровь поч­ти не по­пала на одеж­ду, хо­тя её дол­жно бы­ло быть очень мно­го. На шее есть нес­коль­ко раз­во­дов, слов­но убий­ца за­жимал её ра­ну. Слов­но... рас­ка­ивал­ся. Мо'Ран яв­но не чувс­тво­вал ви­ны за то что де­лал.  
  
— Ме­нес по­нятия не имел, что пе­ред ним труп. Он ви­дел кровь и ду­мал, что это крас­ка. Су­дя по то­му, что он ус­пел зас­тать её све­чение — те­ло поч­ти сра­зу пос­ле убий­ства ока­залось у не­го. Убий­ца ис­поль­зо­вал Мо'Ра­на, и лишь од­нажды при­ложил ру­ку сам. Уме­ло, жес­то­ко и рас­чётли­во. Что­бы иметь та­кие стрем­ле­ния и не об­на­жать их, нуж­но иметь боль­шой опыт и по­чёт­ный ста­тус. Прес­тупник, сто­ящий за эти­ми убий­ства­ми — пол­но­цен­ный член на­шего об­щес­тва, зре­лый, уве­рен­ный в се­бе и в том, что на не­го ни­ког­да не па­дёт по­доз­ре­ние.  
  
— По­хоже на те­бя, про­кура­тор, — выс­ка­зала млад­шая по­мощ­ни­ца и тут же сде­лала шаг на­зад, ужас­нувшись собс­твен­но­му пред­по­ложе­нию.   
  
— Ты счи­та­ешь ме­ня спо­соб­ным на­рушить за­кон? — про­кура­тор удив­лённо при­под­нял над­бров­ные ду­ги, оце­нивая сте­пень серь­ёз­ности её слов.  
  
— Я... не смею знать те­бя столь глу­боко, — Алан­да скром­но пок­ло­нилась, и в её по­вер­хностных мыс­лях лег­ко бы­ло уло­вить сом­не­ния. Эти же сом­не­ния уга­дыва­лись в мыс­лях ос­таль­ных чле­нов про­кура­туры, по­лучив­ших и ос­мыслив­ших но­вые по­каза­ния. Судьи вы­соко­го ран­га ред­ко за­дер­жи­вались в столь от­да­лён­ных хо­лод­ных про­вин­ци­ях как То'Элин. Ис­клю­чени­ем бы­ли лишь те, кто лю­бил этот край и ос­ме­лил­ся взять на се­бя вы­сокую от­ветс­твен­ность за её жи­телей, сде­лав это де­лом сво­ей жиз­ни. Та­нашар у мно­гих вы­зывал не­доволь­ство, и это не­доволь­ство лег­ко пе­рерас­та­ло в мни­тель­ность.  
  
— Я знаю здесь толь­ко двух су­дящих вы­ше пя­той сту­пени, — про­кура­тор быс­тро пе­реб­рал в па­мяти име­на и ли­ца жи­телей про­вин­ции. — Ин'Атан ке Ше­лак, хра­нитель биб­ли­оте­ки, и Са'Ид­рис ке Ве­натир, мой по­мощ­ник. Но Ин'Атан пос­ледний де­сяток цик­лов на­ходи­лась в сто­лице, она точ­но не при­час­тна. Не мог же Ид­рис...  
  
— Про­кура­тор! — в по­меще­ние вош­ла страж­ни­ца и опус­ти­лась на од­но ко­лено. Её а­ура не пред­ве­щало доб­рых вес­тей. — Мо'Ран ке Шед­дар толь­ко что был най­ден уби­тым близ гра­ницы внеш­не­го го­род­ско­го щи­та.  
  
— Под­робнос­ти, — мрач­но пот­ре­бовал Та­нашар.  
  
— Сар­гас ре­шили отом­стить за соп­ле­мен­ни­ка, не до­жида­ясь су­да. Нес­коль­ких мо­лодых во­инов за­дер­жа­ли, но их яв­но бы­ло боль­ше. Су­дя по мно­жес­твен­ным си­някам и кро­вопод­тё­кам, его за­били до смер­ти тре­ниро­воч­ны­ми жез­ла­ми.   
  
— Он, не­сом­ненно, зас­лу­жил смер­тную казнь, но... те­перь я не смо­гу доп­ро­сить его, — бро­сил про­кура­тор с до­садой. — Это весь­ма нек­ста­ти.  
  
— Как удоб­но, да, Та­нашар? Единс­твен­ный, кто мог вы­дать те­бя, те­перь мёртв! — ед­ко от­ме­тил го­лос, ко­торо­го он уже не ожи­дал ус­лы­шать се­год­ня.  
  
— Ид­рис? Я же ве­лел те­бе уй­ти до­мой! Ты не в се­бе!  
  
— О нет, мой ра­зум ясен, как ни­ког­да! — Са'Ид­рис мед­ленно, при­давая вес каж­до­му сво­ему дви­жению, про­шёл че­рез по­меще­ние и ос­та­новил­ся ря­дом с те­лом до­чери, не сво­дя с про­кура­тора взгля­да. — Ска­жи, где твой кин­жал?  
  
— Да как ты сме­ешь! — гла­за Та­наша­ра ярос­тно вспых­ну­ли, но ре­шимость с по­зором выг­нать стар­ше­го по­мощ­ни­ка сме­нилась на­рас­та­ющим стра­хом — стра­жи и дру­гие ра­бот­ни­ки про­кура­туры еди­ног­ласно смот­ре­ли на не­го и яв­но так же же­лали знать от­вет на воп­рос.  
  
— Ес­ли не я — то боль­ше не­кому под­вер­гнуть сом­не­нию твою вер­ность за­кону! Так где твой кин­жал, Та­нашар? — гла­за стар­ше­го по­мощ­ни­ка су­зились в две уз­кие оран­же­вые по­лосы.  
  
— Что за не­лепость, — про­кура­тор про­вёл ла­донью по зо­лото­му по­ясу, при­выч­ным дви­жени­ем на­щупы­вая це­поч­ку, на ко­торой бы­ло при­цеп­ле­но ри­ту­аль­ное ору­жие, но его не ока­залось на мес­те. Он вздрог­нул и про­вёл ещё раз, ощу­пав склад­ки одежд. — Прок­лятье.  
  
— По­ка ты де­лал вид, что ра­бота­ешь, мне пе­реда­ли ору­дие, ко­торым бы­ла уби­та моя дочь. Уз­на­ёшь это? — Са'Ид­рис под­нял пе­ред со­бой изог­ну­тый ос­ко­лок крис­талла, на кон­чи­ке бы­ло за­мет­но тём­ное пят­но. От Та­наша­ра по­ве­яло ощу­тимым ужа­сом, от ко­торо­го в по­меще­нии мгно­вен­но ста­ло хо­лод­нее. Нес­коль­ко стра­жей дви­нулись к не­му с на­мере­ни­ем схва­тить.  
  
— Это­го не мо­жет быть... это ошиб­ка! Ме­ня под­ста­вили! — кри­чал он как мож­но гром­че, пя­тясь к сте­не. Двое хра­мов­ни­ков схва­тили его за ру­ки, но он про­дол­жал вы­рывать­ся. С мол­ча­ливо­го сог­ла­сия дру­гих су­дящих, стра­жи при­нялись из­би­вать его, по­ка он не обес­си­лел и не по­вис у них на ру­ках, пе­рес­тав соп­ро­тив­лять­ся.  
  
— Ты осоз­на­ёшь, нас­коль­ко не­лепо это зву­чит? — Са'Ид­рис при­под­нял над­бров­ную ду­гу. — Пар­тия бы­ла хо­роша, но ты про­иг­рал, про­кура­тор. Те­бе есть что ска­зать, преж­де чем я за­точу те­бя в ста­зис пе­ред смер­тной казнью?  
  
— Жи­тели То'Элин! — по­вер­женный про­кура­тор под­нял мут­ный взгляд на об­ви­ните­ля, но его а­ура по-преж­не­му бы­ла пол­на ре­шимос­ти и ве­ры в собс­твен­ную пра­воту. — Я, су­дящий Та­нашар, седь­мой сту­пени пос­вя­щения, ваш за­кон­но наз­на­чен­ный про­кура­тор, был ок­ле­ветан прес­тупным за­гово­ром, и по пра­ву дан­но­му мне за­вета­ми Кха­са я об­ра­ща­юсь к Кон­кла­ву за спра­вед­ли­вым су­дом!  
  
— Как от­ча­ян­но и бес­по­лез­но, — Са'Ид­рис раз­дра­жён­но ус­мехнул­ся. — Очень в тво­ём... — за­кон­чить фра­зу он не су­мел — иное мо­гущес­твен­ное при­сутс­твие зас­та­вило его по­ражён­но за­мереть.  
  
— Выс­ший Суд при­нял зап­рос и изы­ма­ет де­ло из ве­дения про­кура­туры То'Элин, — проз­ву­чали в уни­сон нес­коль­ко го­лосов, от ко­торых сер­дца всех при­сутс­тво­вав­ших про­пус­ти­ли удар, а по а­урам про­бежа­ла рябь бла­гого­вей­но­го тре­пета. — Про­кура­тор Та­нашар дож­дётся пред­ста­вите­лей Кон­кла­ва жи­вым.  
  
Все при­сутс­тво­вав­шие судьи пок­ло­нились нез­ри­мому при­сутс­твию Кон­кла­ва. Лишь Са'Ид­рис со­щурил­ся ещё раз­дра­жён­нее.  
  
— Это бес­смыс­ленная от­сроч­ка не­из­бежно­го, Та­нашар. Всё про­тив те­бя.  
  
— Ты со­вер­ша­ешь ошиб­ку, Ид­рис! За­кон на мо­ей сто­роне.  
  
— Ты пло­хо ему слу­жил. Уве­дите его в ка­меру, — об­ра­тил­ся по­мощ­ник про­кура­тора к стра­жам. — И пом­ни­те — Кон­клав не уточ­нял, нас­коль­ко жи­вым он дол­жен быть.   
  
***  
  
Ира­тис си­дел в вос­создан­ном внут­ри ил­лю­зии крес­ле про­кура­тора и апа­тич­но смот­рел на крис­талл, ма­тери­али­зовав­ший­ся пе­ред ним на кон­со­ли. Та­нашар ни­как не про­ком­менти­ровал, что это бы­ло и за­чем — по его мне­нию, дос­та­точ­но бы­ло то­го, что он как но­вый нас­тавник имел пра­во ре­шать, что и в ка­ком по­ряд­ке ему сле­дова­ло изу­чать те­перь. Юно­му су­дяще­му бы­ло не­выно­симо скуч­но, но внут­ренний про­тест и дру­гие не­гатив­ные эмо­ции по­ка не ус­ту­пали лю­бопытс­тву и же­ланию за­нять се­бя хо­тя бы чем-то, кро­ме жа­лос­ти к се­бе. Вре­мен­ных ори­ен­ти­ров здесь не бы­ло, и ему ка­залось, что вре­мя шло мед­ленно — точ­нее, он по­доз­ре­вал, что оно дей­стви­тель­но шло для не­го мед­леннее вви­ду то­го, что он был за­перт в собс­твен­ном ра­зуме.  
  
Он по­пытал­ся свя­зать­ся с Кха­лой, что­бы хоть как-то от­де­лить­ся от те­ла, но на это всё ещё не хва­тало сил. Та­нашар, по­быв ря­дом с ним, в ка­кой-то мо­мент всё же по­кинул его, да­бы вер­нуть­ся к сво­им обя­зан­ностям, и пси-эфир вок­руг те­перь ка­зал­ся ужа­са­юще пус­тым.  
  
— Есть ли ка­кая-то раз­ни­ца, жив я те­перь или мёртв? — спро­сил он сам се­бя.  
  
— На са­мом де­ле — ни­какой, — пос­ле­довал не­ожи­дан­ный от­вет пос­ле нес­коль­ких мгно­вений ти­шины. Ира­тис пос­мотрел пе­ред со­бой и уди­вил­ся ещё боль­ше — пос­ре­ди его ил­лю­зии воз­никла Са'Ина­ра. Она бы­ла та­кой, ка­кой он за­пом­нил её при жиз­ни — без­за­бот­ной, нем­но­го чуд­ной, из­лу­ча­ющей лю­бопытс­тво и жиз­не­радос­тность. Он нас­то­рожен­но отс­тра­нил­ся.  
  
— Ина­ра... это ты, или мой мозг был пов­реждён слиш­ком силь­но?  
  
— Я приш­ла поб­ла­года­рить те­бя. Ес­ли бы не ты — моя ду­ша сги­нула бы в пус­то­те, но ты вер­нул ме­ня в бес­смер­тие об­щей па­мяти.  
  
— Прос­ти, что не смог спас­ти те­бя, — он рас­сла­бил­ся и опус­тил взгляд, пы­та­ясь сбе­жать от под­сту­пив­шей скор­би.  
  
— Я бы­ла мер­тва за­дол­го до то­го, как ты на­чал по­ис­ки, — она по­дош­ла бли­же и взя­ла его ла­донь, и он убе­дил­ся, что от ви­дения дей­стви­тель­но ис­хо­дила её энер­гия. — Это не твоя ви­на.  
  
— Кто убил те­бя?  
  
— По­жалуй­ста, Ир... Я не хо­чу вспо­минать об этом, — бо­лез­ненная рябь про­бежа­ла по все­му её об­ра­зу, и она от­верну­лась. Ира­тис сжал её ру­ку в сво­ей.  
  
— Прос­ти. Это де­ло за­вело ме­ня так да­леко, что я за­путал­ся в са­мом се­бе.  
  
— Ты мог бы уй­ти от­сю­да, — не­ожи­дан­но пред­ло­жила она, взяв его вто­рую ру­ку.   
  
— Как? И... ку­да?  
  
— Со мной. Твоё те­ло всё рав­но что мер­тво, — она об­ня­ла его за пле­чи и заг­ля­нула в гла­за. Её сло­ва бы­ли ис­крен­ни­ми и чис­ты­ми, но тем лишь боль­ше пу­гали. — За­чем то­мить­ся здесь в ожи­дании кон­ца, ког­да ты мо­жешь стать сво­бод­ным?  
  
— Но... — Ира­тис силь­нее вжал­ся в спин­ку крес­ла. — Та­нашар ска­зал, что я вый­ду от­сю­да... ког­да-ни­будь. И сно­ва ста­ну пол­но­цен­ным чле­ном об­щес­тва, а не... — он сно­ва оки­нул взгля­дом сте­ны ил­лю­зор­но­го пле­на и рас­те­рял­ся, осоз­нав, что по­ка не спо­собен сфор­му­лиро­вать да­же для се­бя, кем он ощу­ща­ет се­бя пос­ле про­изо­шед­ше­го.  
  
— По­думай, ка­ким ты ста­нешь пос­ле цик­лов без дви­жения? — она сжа­ла его пле­чи силь­нее, и это ощу­щение бы­ло нас­толь­ко ре­аль­ным, что его пе­редёр­ну­ло. — Я пом­ню те­бя... всег­да та­ким силь­ным и лов­ким. А те­перь, да­же ес­ли ты од­нажды оч­нёшь­ся, ты нав­сегда ос­та­нешь­ся сла­бым, как ста­рик.  
  
— Ка­кое это име­ет зна­чение? Для то­го что­бы что-то ос­та­вить пос­ле се­бя, мы дол­жны быть жи­выми. Но ты уже мер­тва, а я... я не хо­чу ухо­дить, ос­тавшись в об­щей па­мяти как пер­вый су­дящий из Сар­гас, ко­торый умер, так и не ус­пев до­казать, что спо­собен дос­той­но сле­довать сво­ему пред­назна­чению!  
  
Са'Ина­ра пом­рачне­ла и рез­ко отс­тра­нилась.  
  
— Пос­мотрю, что ты ска­жешь, ког­да про­будешь здесь треть лу­ны, — её оран­же­вые гла­за свер­кну­ли, и об­раз су­дящей рас­тво­рил­ся, поч­ти не ос­та­вив пси­он­но­го сле­да её при­сутс­твия. Ос­тавшись сно­ва в оди­ночес­тве, он поч­ти сра­зу по­жалел о сво­их сло­вах, стол­кнув­шись с ти­шиной и пус­то­той си­муляк­ра.  
  
— А сколь­ко я уже здесь? — он сно­ва пос­мотрел в сто­рону кон­со­ли, крис­талл над ко­торой па­рил столь же не­под­вижно. Вдруг он по­чувс­тво­вал боль в пра­вом гла­зу. Она быс­тро уси­лива­лась, и он за­жал его ру­кой, но ил­лю­зор­ная про­ек­ция не име­ла к этим ощу­щени­ям ни­како­го от­но­шения. Вско­ре она ста­ла поч­ти не­выно­симой. — Эй там, сна­ружи, кто-ни­будь! Что со мной? По­чему так боль­но?  
  
— О, су­дящий! — от­ве­тил нез­на­комый жен­ский го­лос. — Мои из­ви­нения. По­тер­пи нем­но­го. Я не мо­гу дать те­бе обез­бо­лива­ющее, так как это за­мед­лит про­цесс вос­ста­нов­ле­ния нер­вной тка­ни.   
  
— О, ты... — Ира­тис скон­цен­три­ровал­ся на те­лепа­темах и смог заг­ля­нуть в соз­на­ние го­ворив­шей. На­пол­нявшие его об­ра­зы бы­ли не­замыс­ло­ваты, но в тот мо­мент это бы­ло ему без­различ­но — чу­жой ра­зум был прек­расной воз­можностью от­влечь­ся от сво­его собс­твен­но­го. Он пос­мотрел её гла­зами и сно­ва уви­дел своё фи­зичес­кое те­ло, в по­ложе­нии ко­торо­го не про­изош­ло су­щес­твен­ных из­ме­нений. Раз­ве что на пра­вом гла­зу бы­ла на­дета слож­ная конс­трук­ция, дей­стви­ями ко­торой де­вуш­ка ме­дик скру­пулёз­но уп­равля­ла че­рез мо­нитор. Ощу­тив его при­сутс­твие в сво­ём соз­на­нии, ме­дик за­мер­ла и сму­тилась. — Как твоё имя?  
  
— Са'Ила­ра ке Шед­дар, — от­ве­тила она иг­ри­во.  
  
— Са... Ила­ра?  
  
— Нет, мы не родс­твен­ни­ки. Са'Ина­ра — та, что бе­седу­ет с лу­ной. Са'Ила­ра — та, что соз­да­ёт путь к лу­не. Мои стар­шие ду­мали, что я бу­ду по­корять кос­мос, — кха­лаи не­лов­ко рас­сме­ялась. — Хо­тя, воз­можно, у на­ших ге­нети­чес­ких ли­ний бы­ли пе­ресе­чения... где-ни­будь в тём­ных вре­менах ксел'со­ти. А ты? Мне те­бя не пред­ста­вили. Ска­зали толь­ко, что ты су­дящий и зас­лу­жива­ешь луч­ше­го ухо­да.  
  
— Ира­тис ке Сар­гас. Тот, кто ви­дит но­вые ми­ры сре­ди да­лёких звёзд, — су­дящий горь­ко хмык­нул. — Нас­тавник счёл, что это зву­чит кра­сиво, ре­шитель­но и под­хо­дит лю­бой кас­те. Но поч­ти все ко­го я знаю, зо­вут ме­ня Ир. Тот, кто ви­дит — то­же неп­ло­хо. Но иро­ния в том, что сей­час я во­об­ще ни­чего не мо­гу уви­деть... сво­ими гла­зами.  
  
— Я на­де­юсь, что че­рез по­лови­ну лу­ны это из­ме­нит­ся. Я хо­рошо вос­ста­нав­ли­ваю нер­вную ткань. Это во­об­ще нес­ложно, но тре­бу­ет мно­го вре­мени и тер­пе­ния не толь­ко от па­ци­ен­та, но и от ме­дика — а это­го у ме­ня в дос­татке.  
  
— То есть ты хо­чешь ска­зать, что бли­жай­шие нес­коль­ко цик­лов ты всё вре­мя бу­дешь ря­дом со мной?  
  
— Я сде­лаю всё, что­бы ты ско­рее смог вер­нуть­ся, — она от­влек­лась от мо­нито­ра и про­вела ла­донью по его го­лов­но­му щит­ку. Ира­тис по­чувс­тво­вал се­бя не­уют­но, наб­лю­дая за этим со сто­роны. Неп­ри­ят­ная рябь от­чужде­ния от собс­твен­но­го те­ла, та­кого бес­по­мощ­но­го и свя­зан­но­го сей­час с его ра­зумом лишь тон­кой ни­точ­кой бо­ли, про­бежа­ла по не­му и за­ныла где-то внут­ри. — На­де­юсь, тог­да гла­ва ме­дицин­ско­го цен­тра пе­рес­та­нет вор­чать, что я бес­по­лез­на.  
  
— По­жалуй, сей­час слож­но най­ти ко­го-то бес­по­лез­нее, чем я, — ус­та­ло ска­зал он и вер­нулся в ил­лю­зию, внут­ри ко­торой по­чувс­тво­вал про­тиво­ес­тес­твен­ное об­легче­ние.  
  
— О, это не так. Вся про­вин­ция го­ворит о том, что ты по­жер­тво­вал со­бой ра­ди спра­вед­ли­вос­ти и по­казал се­бя дос­той­ным до­верия про­кура­тора.  
  
— Вот как... — он сно­ва опус­тился в крес­ло. Ра­зум ме­дика был очень прост, но сей­час да­же из не­го он не в сос­то­янии был из­влечь ни­чего пред­став­ля­юще­го ин­те­рес. — Са'Ила­ра, я по­нимаю, что ты кха­лаи, но, мо­жет, ты зна­ешь ещё что-ни­будь о хо­де де­ла?  
  
— Ни­чего су­щес­твен­но­го, толь­ко слу­хи.  
  
— Хоть что-ни­будь. Пос­ле ухо­да про­кура­тора я ока­зал­ся в ин­форма­ци­он­ном ва­ку­уме.  
  
— Я... слы­шала, что су­дящий Са'Ид­рис выд­ви­нул про­тив про­кура­тора Та­наша­ра об­ви­нение в том, что это он убил его дочь и... пок­ры­вал все ос­таль­ные убий­ства, поль­зу­ясь вы­соким по­ложе­ни­ем и уме­ни­ем хо­рошо скры­вать свои мыс­ли. Ста­рому лен­тяю приш­лось приз­вать Выс­ший Суд для ре­шения си­ту­ации.   
  
— Что? На ка­ком ос­но­вании? Та­нашар не мог это­го сде­лать!   
  
— Боль­ше я ни­чего не знаю... ка­жет­ся, про­кура­тора взя­ли под стра­жу до окон­ча­ния про­цес­са. Кон­клав обе­щал прис­лать дво­их стар­ших чле­нов для про­веде­ния глу­боко­го доп­ро­са.  
  
— Но ведь... это ключ! Та­нашар — ста­рый лен­тяй, ко­торый при лю­бом удоб­ном слу­чае от­лы­нива­ет от сво­их обя­зан­ностей, вер­но?  
  
— Так все го­ворят.  
  
— Раз­ве ло­гич­но для та­кого, как он, бы­ло бы брать­ся за рас­сле­дова­ние, от ко­торо­го он лег­ко мог от­махнуть­ся? — Ира­тис воз­му­тил­ся и не за­метил, как вер­нулся в си­мулякр, на­чав бес­по­кой­но рас­ха­живать от сте­ны к сте­не. — Он мог прос­то прог­нать На­али­ха в тот ве­чер — тог­да хра­мов­ни­ки ус­тро­или бы са­мосуд над Ме­несом и ре­шили бы, что это­го дос­та­точ­но. Я пом­ню, ка­ким он был, ког­да уви­дел пор­трет Ина­ры — он был по­ражён осоз­на­ни­ем то­го, что в его про­вин­ции мог­ло про­изой­ти убий­ство!  
  
— Бо­юсь, я впер­вые слы­шу все эти име­на и не бу­ду по­лез­на в тво­ём ана­лизе, су­дящий, — сму­щён­но приз­на­лась Са'Ила­ра.  
  
— Ты по­лез­на уже хо­тя бы тем, что я мо­гу с то­бой... — Ира­тис зап­нулся, оша­рашен­ный не­ожи­дан­ной за­гад­кой. — Вот оно. Всех жертв, кро­ме Ина­ры, свя­зыва­ло то, что они бы­ли не­замет­ны­ми, за­уряд­ны­ми лич­ностя­ми! Их ис­чезно­вения ник­то не за­метил да­же спус­тя де­сят­ки цик­лов, по­тому что они бы­ли... бес­по­лез­ны. И кто-то пос­мел ре­шить, что он име­ет пра­во су­дить их за это.  
  
— Твои ре­чи муд­ры, су­дящий, — го­лос кха­лаи проз­ву­чал ви­нова­то. — Как жаль, что сей­час их мо­гу слы­шать толь­ко я.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Скетчевый Иратис, скучающий в пучине подсознания - https://pp.userapi.com/c824501/v824501837/88e13/f7fQ56xgvoE.jpg

Двое энси не заявляли о своём появлении в открытую, но их облик и аура сделали это за них, как только планетарный транспортатор перенёс их на главную площадь столицы То'Элин почти к самым к дверям прокуратуры.  
  
— Эпоха манаси ушла в прошлое кровопролитной войной, эпоха ди'ул встретила нас массовым убийством. Времена меняются, а в северной То'Элин всё такой же холод и смрад, — философским тоном отметил один из них — судящий из Ара, столь старый, что ему приходилось приподнимать рукой отросшие за века нейронные узы, чтобы они не волочились по земле.  
  
— А ведь я чувствовала, что они не смогут работать вместе. После смерти прокуратора Инуаша между ними не было мира, — сказала вторая — судящая из Шелак, чуть более молодая.  
  
— Энси Маноаш и энси Кхеметар... — поприветствовал их Са'Идрис, с досады позабыв о почтении. Именно эти двое сто двадцать восемь циклов назад подтвердили завещание Инуаша ке Венатир, назначившего именно Танашара своим преемником в надзоре за северной То'Элин. — Почему это снова вы?  
  
— Ты смеешь сомневаться в мудрости Высшего Суда, старший помощник прокуратора Са'Идрис? — Кхеметар едва уловимо приподняла надбровные дуги. Её разум оставался непроницаем, и даже у самой поверхности невозможно было разглядеть её настоящее настроение. — Твои амбиции вышли за все возможные рамки.  
  
— Мы знаем эти земли, — добавил Маноаш с доброжелательностью старшего родственника. — И знаем вас двоих... почти со дня вылупления. Если кто-то и способен справедливо рассудить вас, то это мы.  
  
Представители Конклава проследовали в прокуратуру, не обращая внимания на прикованные к ним взгляды и мысли большинства жителей города, где столь высокие гости были великой редкостью. Войдя в зал суда, они приказали всем стражам удалиться и остались наедине с осуждённым прокуратором и его старшим помощником.  
  
— Эн таро Адун, прокуратор Танашар, — Маноаш внимательно посмотрел на прокуратора, стоявшего на коленях, унизительно подвешенного за запястья посреди зала в стенах стазис-камеры. Его узы были перехвачены кольцом из чёрного металла, блокировавшего любые попытки связи с Кхалой. Ушибы набухли под чешуёй тёмными пятнами, а с щитка на месте перелома продолжала медленно стекать кровь. — Тебя били?  
  
— Эн таро Адун, энси Маноаш, — Танашар поклонился кивком головы и поморщился от боли. — Эн таро Адун, энси Кхеметар. Мои извинения...  
  
— Мы видим, что ты связан, — прервала его Кхеметар. — Отвечай на вопрос.  
  
— Я сопротивлялся при задержании. Но моя охрана очень хорошо делает свою работу.  
  
— Почему ты сопротивлялся?  
  
— Потому что я невиновен, — аура Танашара, пусть и истощённая изоляцией, излучала решительность. — Я знаю, что факты говорят против меня. Я знаю, что я не самый лучший прокуратор, который мог быть у этой провинции, — он взглянул на Са'Идриса со смесью противоречивых чувств. — Я знаю, что мой помощник ослеплён горем от потери дочери и не способен судить о случившемся объективно.  
  
— Как ты смеешь! — воскликнул Са'Идрис, но тут же замолк, ощутив от представителей Конклава ледяное неодобрение.  
  
— Но я не совершал этих ужасных преступлений! — закончил Танашар. — И моя память — мой свидетель перед Высшим Судом!  
  
— Ты получил травму головы. Глубокий допрос будет слишком болезненным и может оказаться безрезультатным, — мрачно констатировал Маноаш, приблизившись к стенке камеры. — Если ты невиновен, то тот, кто подставил тебя, умело просчитал развитие событий.  
  
— Если моя невиновность не будет доказана — наказание будет намного неприятнее, чем допрос. Ради справедливого суда я готов пойти на это.  
  
Стенка стазис-камеры погасла, и Маноаш положил ладонь на лицо осуждённого прокуратора. Со стороны это выглядело почти ласково, и Са'Идрис снова нахмурился, с трудом подавляя желание выбросить в лицо посланников Конклава ещё одну порцию негодования. Танашар несколько раз дёрнулся, и пара коротких стонов сорвалась с поверхности его мыслей.  
  
— Как я и сказал, — скучающе объявил энси и сделал шаг назад. — Пока он в таком состоянии, качественное извлечение информации невозможно, и даже среди того, что я видел, было несколько повреждённых инграмм.  
  
— Клянусь своей жизнью, энси... я невиновен, — тело прокуратора дрожало, потухшие глаза болезненно мерцали белым.  
  
— Танашар, есть ли во всей провинции хоть кто-то, кто может выступить перед нами в твою защиту? Или же я прав, и все вокруг считают тебя бесполезным старым дураком, заслуживающим смерти?  
  
— Судящий Иратис ке Саргас... имеет доказательство моей невиновности, — заявил Танашар, цепляясь за последнюю призрачную надежду спастись.  
  
— Этот несчастный мальчишка впал в кому с повреждением мозга, — заметил Са'Идрис с усмешкой. — Я бы не рассчитывал получить от него какую-то информацию. К тому же маловероятно, что он будет объективно...  
  
— Са'Идрис ке Венатир, ход этого дела теперь контролируем мы и только мы, — глаза Кхеметар загорелись ярче, и среди доступных восприятию поверхностных эмоций стало отчётливо ощущаться отвращение. — Воздержись от своих бесполезных комментариев.  
  
***  
  
Иратис вертел в ладони инфокристалл, содержимое которого успело наскучить ему ещё час назад — точнее, он обозначил этот отрезок времени как час лишь по собственным ощущениям от того, как оно тянулось внутри иллюзии. Все прочие инфоносители, доступные здесь, были изучены им ранее вдоль и поперёк, а новые перестали поступать — Танашар, как и его память, оказался отрезан от него после того, как был схвачен.  
  
— Са'Илара? — позвал он, но кхалаи всё ещё была вне зоны его восприятия. Он опустил голову и смял в руках подол одеяния. — Сколько времени я здесь на самом деле?  
  
— Чуть больше суток, — ответил незнакомый голос. Иратис поднял взгляд — перед ним посреди зала допросов стоял судящий из Ара со знаками Конклава на плече. — Ход времени кажется ужасающе медленным, когда ты заперт в собственном разуме.  
  
— Эн таро Адун, энси, — Иратис опустился на одно колено. — Чем я могу служить?  
  
— Ты жаждешь служить Айюру, даже будучи в коме? Весьма похвальное стремление. Прокуратор Танашар сказал, что ты можешь свидетельствовать в пользу его невиновности.  
  
— Я?.. Я даже не знаю, в какую сторону пошло дело после того, как я оказался здесь. Возможно, я додумался до мотива убийцы, но мои доводы вряд ли окажутся ценными теперь. Разве что... перед тем, как я отключился, мне удалось прочитать воспоминания Мо'Рана. Там было что-то важное...  
  
— Давай посмотрим.  
  
Боль пронзила Иратиса от виска до виска. Проекция кабинета прокуратора сменилась порогом хижины Менеса. Мо'Ран снова был прямо перед ним, застывший в образе своего торжества, и память обо всём испытанном в тот миг ужасе снова наполнила его. Окружение снова сменилось — пролетев через калейдоскоп инграмм, он оказался посреди болота, утопающего в тумане, и прямо перед ним замер силуэт судящего, державшего большой свёрток на руках.  
  
— Я зашёл слишком далеко. И поплатился за это, — произнёс искажённый шёпот, в котором невозможно было уловить оттенка голоса.  
  
— Неужели ты наконец-то сделал выбор? — ответил Мо'Ран язвительно-торжествующе.  
  
— Её не должны найти, — силуэт стал ближе, и внутри инграммы послышался отголосок его ауры, на поверхности которой улавливалось чувство вины. Иратис мог видеть, как отверженный вытянул перед собой руки и принял свёрток, оказавшийся телом Са'Инары. Её глаза бессмысленно смотрели перед собой, шею скрывал широкий шарф, пропитавшийся свежей, ещё светящейся кровью.  
  
— Какая красавица! Менес будет рад новой кукле.  
  
— Мне не нравится, что этот уродец знает нашу тайну.  
  
— Он безвреден, как во'окса, которой вырвали язык, — Мо'Ран рассмеялся. — Разве я тебя хоть раз подводил?  
  
— Разве хоть кого-нибудь из них искали? — в тусклом шёпоте промелькнула горечь. — Я смогу отложить её поиски не больше, чем на четверть луны. Более долгий срок вызовет подозрения. Постарайся не привлекать внимание.  
  
— Болота огромны, судящий. Даже ты не знаешь, куда я их прячу.  
  
Дальше мыслеобразы стали ускользать из восприятия, и Иратис почувствовал слабость при попытке задержать и рассмотреть получше то, что видел. Его восприятие вернулось в границы иллюзии, и он тяжело оперся о консоль, положив руку на грудь, чувствуя через ментальный барьер, как сильно и быстро бьётся его настоящее сердце.  
  
— Прости меня, энси, — он мотнул головой в попытках сфокусировать взгляд, но утомившийся разум отказывался воспринимать даже иллюзию. — Кажется, я не способен на большее.  
  
— Этого достаточно, — ответил Маноаш удовлетворённо. — Теперь мы сможем судить справедливо. Только, боюсь, допрос серьёзно ухудшил твоё состояние.  
  
— Вы отпустите прокуратора?  
  
— Не беспокойся о нём, — энси коснулся его плеча и снова обвёл взглядом размытые контуры кабинета. — Тебе, наверное, смертельно скучно в этой маленькой тюрьме. Да ещё и сделанной так посредственно! Неужели Танашар не мог придумать что-то более интересное для такого молодого разума?  
  
— Я не смею роптать, мудрейший. Быть здесь всё равно не так мучительно, как в безыдейной тьме, в которой я пребывал, пока Менес не спас меня. К тому же, — Иратис посмотрел на кристаллы, лежавшие на консоли, — прокуратор хотел, чтобы я учился и стал его помощником, когда вернусь.  
  
— От такой тоскливой учёбы ты заработаешь только отвращение к любой подобной деятельности. К счастью, я знаю всё о ментальных проекциях и могу сделать твоё пребывание в коме менее скучным, — он наклонился к Иратису ближе, и тот опасливо вжался в спинку кресла, тщетно пытаясь прочесть его намерения, но улавливая лишь любопытство и странную весёлость. — Кем бы ты хотел стать? Может быть, великим вершителем, как твой праотец, покоривший сорок звёздных систем? Или искателем истин, скитающимся среди звёзд и собирающим крупицы истории наших богов? Или, может, ты хочешь читать стихи красавицам в домах досуга и впитывать кожей дым, не думая больше ни о чём?  
  
— Я всего лишь хотел перестать быть тем, про кого говорят, что он ни на что не годен ни как судья, ни как храмовник. Однако теперь... — в его сознании снова прозвучали последние слова Са'Инары, — от меня немногое зависит.  
  
— Кажется, я понял, что тебе нужно, — глаза энси задорно сверкнули голубым.  
  
— Что ты собираешься?.. — он не успел произнести вопрос, как проекцию заполнила волна белого света и сбила его с ног, унося за собой.  
  
Очнувшись, он почувствовал под собой мягкую пульсацию энергетических линий, пронизывающих металлический настил. Ощупав его, он удивился разительному несоответствию того, насколько реальной ощущалась его поверхность в сравнении с полом в симуляции прокуратуры, где он пребывал до этого. Текстура поверхности, неоднородность температуры, поддерживаемой ближайшими пилонами, не давали усомниться подлинности окружающего мира. Как не давала и боль почти во всём теле, ненавязчивая, но тягучая и ноющая.  
  
Открыв глаза он увидел небо, грязно-сине-серое, какое бывает в То'Элин по вечерам. Однако его тусклый свет был тут же закрыт лицом незнакомого совсем юного воина, обеспокоенно склонившегося над ним.  
  
— Дедушка! Ты в порядке?  
  
— Ты... ты это мне? — спросил Иратис, и тут же испугался того, как странно прозвучал его собственный голос.  
  
— Ты ударил его молнией прямо в голову, болван! Конечно он не в порядке! — выкрикнул кто-то со стороны и резко оттащил обеспокоенного храмовника за узы.  
  
Судящий приподнялся на локтях и несколько раз медленно моргнул. Вокруг него собралась толпа, в которой он не видел ни одного знакомого лица и не ощущал присутствия ни одного знакомого разума, однако от каждого из них веяло искренним беспокойством за его состояние, как если бы он был их близким другом.  
  
— Какая ирония. Он пришёл повидать своих детей, а теперь снова не узнаёт их. Молодец, Фелитис, — сказал ещё один голос.  
  
— Скорее пригоните медицинский зонд!  
  
— Что? — Иратис смог сесть, походя удивившись, как много сил потребовало у него столь простое движение. — Нет-нет, не нужно никаких зондов, я в порядке, только вот... — прищурившись, он снова обвёл глазами пёструю толпу, но так и не смог узнать никого из них. — Что происходит? Кто вы все такие?  
  
— Это уже второй раз за последние четыре цикла. Как он может продолжать выполнять свою работу?  
  
— Провалы в памяти не сказываются на способности анализировать информацию и выносить справедливые решения. Проявите терпение, в его возрасте такое случается, — сказал единственный спокойный голос среди собравшихся, и чьи-то крепкие руки помогли судящему подняться на ноги.  
  
— Каком возрасте? Мне ещё нет шестидесяти! — Иратис взглянул на свою ладонь и только тут заметил, насколько дряблой выглядит его чешуя. Тогда он коснулся своего лица и почувствовал, что и оно наощупь было не таким, каким он его помнил.  
  
— О нет! — отчаянно протянул тот, кого назвали Фелитисом. — Дедушке снова плохо из-за меня!  
  
— Это не первый раз. Он справится. Но ты всё равно болван и будешь наказан.  
  
— Я совершенно не понимаю, о чём вы все говорите, — Иратис почувствовал, как в солнечном сплетении неприятным комком начала нарастать паника. Всё, что его окружало, казалось совершенно реальным, при этом не имело с известной ему реальностью почти ничего общего. Это безусловно был То'Элин и одна из самых живописных площадок его столицы, возвышавшаяся на сваях на краю города, уходящего в лес. Всё прочее — дома, жители города и их ауры — каким-то образом подменили всё, что он знал, на что-то другое, пусть и очень похожее.  
  
— Идём домой, судящий. Тебе нужен отдых и покой, — державшие его руки мягко, но решительно повлекли его в сторону.  
  
— Подождите! Дедушка забыл палку, — всё ещё излучающий бесконечную вину Фелитис снова возник перед ним и протянул красивый длинный посох.  
  
— Что за вздор, мне не нужна палка! — возразил судящий, но, попытавшись сделать шаг в сторону, тут же чуть не упал снова оттого, что внезапная судорога свела его левую икру. — Да что же это? — приняв посох у обеспокоенного мальчика, он оттолкнул поддерживавшие его руки и решительно подошёл к перилам, отделявшим платформу от находившегося под ней болота. Из тусклого отражения в стоячей воде на него смотрел старик, на вид почти доживший до тысячи циклов. Внимательно глядя на него, Иратис снова провёл пальцами по роговым наростам на скулах и подбородке и глубоким морщинам, обрамлявшим глазницы. После он поднял перед собой висевший на поясе кадуцей и прочёл высеченные на нём символы:  
  
— «Судящий Иратис ке Саргас восьмой ступени посвящения, двадцать первый прокуратор северной То'Элин», — ужас сбежал холодом по спине. Судящий повернулся к толпе, в мыслях которой не умолкал обеспокоенный шёпот. — Этого не может быть! Вы все — ненастоящие, — воскликнул он, но собравшиеся словно ожидали от него именно этого и отреагировали лишь смесью раздражения и сочувствия. Он провёл рукой по одной из кос, пытаясь успокоиться, но встревожился лишь больше, обнаружив её непривычно длинной. — Это всё — иллюзия! — он зажмурился и заслонился от происходящего рукавом, но даже не видя, продолжал чувствовать кожей смеси запахов, а разумом движения окружающей пси. Даже осознание того, что происходящее было нереальным, не могло противостоять сигналам мозга, упорно сообщавшим об обратном.  
  
— Судящий, пожалуйста, пойдём, — чьи-то руки снова аккуратно взяли его за предплечье. Иратис заставил себя взглянуть на их обладателя — того единственного, кто сохранял спокойствие. Он оказался молодым мужчиной из Канимаи, лицо которого цветом и формой напомнило ему Менеса. Отчего-то на волне охватившей его паники Иратис почувствовал к нему доверие и больше не стал сопротивляться попыткам увести себя дальше по просторам иллюзии, из которой у него не было возможности сбежать.  
  
Снова закрыв глаза, он попытался максимально отрешиться от происходящего и дотянуться хотя бы до какого-нибудь знакомого разума, но даже Са'Илара всё ещё была слишком далеко, чтобы успокоить и подтвердить, что в реальном мире всё осталось таким, как он помнил.  
  
— О, энси... за что, за что ты так со мной?  
  
***  
  
Маноаш вернулся меньше, чем через минуту, хотя и неясно, где и как долго он был на самом деле, учитывая возможности темпорального манипулятора. Спустя мгновение после его появления Кхеметар удивлённо приподняла надбровную дугу и взглянула на Са'Идриса, едва не искрившего от напряжённого ожидания.  
  
— Должна признать, это был очень хитро продуманный план низвержения давнего соперника. Мы недооценили тебя.  
  
— Неужели этот бесполезный мальчишка попытался перевести его вину на меня? — помощник прокуратора нахмурился. — Его суждения предвзяты, ведь Танашар обещал стать его наставником.  
  
— Он не выносил никаких суждений, — Маноаш усмехнулся, приблизившись к нему на расстояние вытянутой руки. — Однако показал воспоминания Мо'Рана, которого по столь удачному для тебя стечению обстоятельств убили разгневанные дети. Даже этого короткого образа мне было достаточно, чтобы понять, что это совершенно точно не мог быть Танашар.  
  
— То, с каким спокойствием ты приказывал ему избавиться от тела собственной дочери, достойно восхищения, — отметила Кхеметар, отрешённо вглядываясь в переданные коллегой образы. — Даже среди высшей касты не каждый способен на такое самообладание. Именно поэтому Танашар никогда не подозревал, насколько глубока твоя ненависть к нему.  
  
Аура Са'Идриса всколыхнулась несколькими яркими пятнами гнева и тут же пошла рябью от осознания сокрушительного поражения. По движению ткани одеяний было заметно, как задрожали его колени. Оба энси ничего не предпринимали, выжидая, чтобы виновный осознал все свои ошибки перед вынесением приговора.  
  
— Идрис?.. — от телепатем Танашара веяло неверием и неприятием. — Я не понимаю. Ты всю жизнь делал всё для поддержания порядка в провинции... Что произошло?  
  
— Пока ты, скучая, разбирался с мелкими склоками, я действительно решал проблемы, — тон его голоса взлетал на пик отчаяния и снова срывался в мрачную глубину давней затаённой злости, обнажившейся только теперь. — Жители провинции доверяли мне. В том числе они доверяли мне свои печали по поводу того, что не все в нашем обществе трудятся ради его блага! Я просто дал им возможность очистить наш город от тех, кто веками получал готовое, ничего не давая взамен!  
  
— Но зачем ты убил собственную дочь!?  
  
— Это была трагическая случайность. Она узнала то, чего не должна была знать. Угрожала всё испортить!  
  
— Почему ты не додумался стереть ей память? — скучающим тоном спросила Кхеметар. — Ты ведь не мог знать наверняка, что она не выдаст тебя после смерти.  
  
— Она могла легко убежать, и, сделай она это, — я ни за что бы её не догнал. У меня не было времени на раздумья... — продолжая оправдываться, Са'Идрис покачал головой, и аура его наполнилась горечью.  
  
— Именно поэтому мы не доверили тебе пост главы города, — сказала Кхеметар. — При всей твоей изворотливости, твой ум никогда не был достаточно гибким и открытым. При всей доступной тебе мудрости, ты никогда не осознавал по-настоящему, сколь сложно и многогранно великое единство.  
  
— Танашар пусть и не так внимателен к чужим слабостям и порокам, как ты, но все его стремления чисты и лишены честолюбия, — продолжил Маноаш. — Он прекрасно годился для того, чтобы поддерживать функционирование микросоциума провинции. Жаль, что жители города настолько застряли сознанием в ушедшей эпохе, что оказались неспособны оценить предложенное им спокойное существование. Са'Идрис ке Венатир, судящий шестой ступени, старший помощник прокуратора северной То'Элин. Твоя вина очевидна и доказана. За то, что ты посмел поднять руку на другого Перворождённого — ты заслуживаешь умереть под залпами фотонной пушки. За то, что ты убил собственного ребёнка — ты заслуживаешь того, чтобы заряды были слабыми и медленно сдирали с тебя кожу, слой за слоем, пока ты не сойдёшь с ума от боли. За то, что ты способствовал совершению и сокрытию ещё шестнадцати убийств — ты заслуживаешь того, чтобы пережить медленную смерть ещё столько же раз. Я, Маноаш ке Ара, судящий девятой ступени, старший член Конклава, с удовольствием приведу в исполнение всё изречённое.  
  
Са'Идрис вздрогнул. Он был готов к тому, что совершённое им, вероятно, однажды приведёт его в стазис-камеру, где он окажется справедливо казнён. Чего он не ждал, так это того, что приняв на себя ведение дела, энси всегда доводили его до конца своими руками, и методы их были окутаны множеством мрачных тайн. По спине судящего пробежал холод, и он малодушно подумал о том, чтобы вырваться за пределы установленного Кхеметар барьера, пусть бегство от тех, кто умел управлять временем, и было заведомо бессмысленным. Но не только время было подвластно им — его тело будто окаменело и отказывалось сдвинуться хотя бы на миллиметр к выходу.  
  
— Ужасное ощущение, верно? Ведь именно так чувствовали себя перед смертью твои жертвы? — сказала Кхеметар, и впервые Са'Идрис услышал в её голосе жутковатую тень улыбки. — У тебя есть право на последние слова, которые останутся после тебя в общей памяти.  
  
— Всё, что я делал... — он перевёл взгляд на Танашара, всё ещё стоявшего на коленях и глубоко несчастного от осознания того, чему ему предстояло стать свидетелем, — я делал ради блага Айюра.  
  
Ладонь Маноаша легла на его лицо, и через мгновение всё, чем когда-то было сознание приговорённого, превратилось в долгий крик агонии. Несколько минут спустя крик прекратился, и Маноаш убрал руку. Освобождённый от контроля Кхеметар, Са'Идрис рухнул на пол. Тело его било мелкой судорогой, но он всё ещё был жив. Энси с интересом наблюдали за тем, как он осознавал произошедшее, трогая своё лицо и убеждаясь, что всё, пережитое им, оказалось мастерски созданной симуляцией — несколькими симуляциями его собственной смерти, в каждую из которых он верил, и в каждой из которых терял частицу себя. Глаза его были зловеще пустыми и не двигались, и больше ни одна телепатема не покидала его разум.  
  
— Его хватило ровно на семнадцать раз, — сказал Маноаш будничным тоном.  
  
— На этот раз ты отлично рассчитал.  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь перестанешь напоминать мне о том случае?  
  
— Даже после смерти не перестану.  
  
Оба энси развернулись к Танашару, продолжавшему хранить осторожное молчание.  
  
— Прокуратор Танашар, судящий седьмой ступени, прокуратор северной То'Элин, — обратился к нему Маноаш, и он вздрогнул, вновь натянув сдерживавшие запястья цепи. — Тебе не нужно нас бояться. Мы не усмотрели твоей вины в случившейся трагедии. Ибо разве можно назвать преступлением доверие к своему самому близкому другу?  
  
— Что теперь будет с ним? — прокуратор не мог отвести взгляд от своего помощника, продолжавшего беспомощно ощупывать себя и окружающее пространство.  
  
— Мы могли бы оставить его таким, какой он есть, — Маноаш легонько задел плечо Са'Идриса своим посохом, и тот отпрянул в сторону, как напуганный зверь, отмахиваясь рукой от того, что не мог увидеть. — Теперь, когда его разум почти уничтожен и он не способен воспринимать окружающий мир иначе как тактильно, сохранить ему жизнь — уже достаточно жестокое наказание. Однако мы не можем оставить без внимания его последнее преступление.  
  
— Он оболгал и унизил тебя перед всей Кхалой и посмел повторить свою ложь нам в лицо, — продолжила Кхеметар. — Пожелав совершить казнь невиновного нашими руками, он нанёс Конклаву самое святотатственное из возможных оскорблений. Поэтому остаток жизни он не будет знать ничего, кроме пустоты, одиночества и ужаса, и лишь они будут ждать его за порогом смерти, — она направила на приговорённого посох, и кристалл на его наконечнике ярко засветился, в то время как остальное освещение прокуратуры резко померкло. Когда оно вернулось, тело Са'Идриса лежало неподвижно и выглядело иссушенным. — Всего пятьдесят циклов. Слишком быстро, — слова Кхеметар прозвучали так, словно относились не к чужой жизни, а к красивому закату, утонувшему в низко-летящем облаке. Ничего более не сказав, она прошла мимо тела, походя наступив ногой на его ладонь, тут же рассыпавшуюся в прах.  
  
— Утешай себя тем, что для него они были мучительно долгими, — Маноаш усмехнулся и пошёл следом за ней. Оковы, сдерживавшие Танашара всё это время, открылись, и измождённый прокуратор упал на пол лицом вперёд.  
  
— Энси! — окликнул он Маноаша. — Смею ли я просить...  
  
— ...стереть тебе память о том, что ты только что увидел? — энси снизошёл для ещё одного взгляда в его сторону. — Ты просил у нас справедливого суда, прокуратор. И если не хочешь, чтобы подобное повторялось в этих стенах — позаботься о том, чтобы прокуратура северной То'Элин сама решала свои внутренние проблемы.  
  
Скоро оба представителя Высшего Суда исчезли из поля восприятия, и временной барьер, накрывавший помещение для задержания, исчез. Внутрь тут же забежала пара стражей и замерла на пороге, чуть не вступив в останки Са'Идриса. Танашар не поднял на них взгляда, застыв над телом старшего помощника, предавшего его так неожиданно и больно, и то, что он был до сих пор жив волей высшего суда, очевидно, вновь делало его неприкосновенным.  
  
— Прокуратор... что здесь произошло?  
  
— Моя невиновность была доказана Высшим Судом.  
  
***  
  
Весть о суде над помощником прокуратора быстро разнеслась по провинции, и когда Кхеметар и Маноаш вновь вышли на улицу, их встретила оживлённая толпа. Завидев энси, они расступились и поклонились, но их нетерпение всё же было ярче почтения. Представители Конклава прошли мимо них и оба остановились на возвышении у парапета, за которым выступавшие из трясины кристаллы наполняли туман голубым сиянием. Никто не мог прочесть их разумы, а фигуры их теперь были подобны теням.  
  
— Жители То'Элин! — заговорил Маноаш. — Сегодня Высший Суд принёс справедливость в ваш край. Са'Идрис ке Венатир и его сообщник Мо'Ран ке Шеддар получили наказание по делам своим. Однако вы заслуживаете узнать, что же на самом деле здесь произошло. Когда я заглянул в разум старшего помощника прокуратора, я увидел, сколь глубоко пустило свои корни беззаконие в этих проклятых болотах. Он убивал руками отверженного, но жертвы его не были случайны, — судящий сделал паузу и медленно провёл взглядом по собравшимся, и каждый из них почувствовал, как, легко срывая хрупкие барьеры, глаза энси смотрят в его душу. — Ему указывали на них. Сперва это были просто жалобы от приходивших в прокуратуру. Потом разошедшийся по Кхале слух привёл на его порог тех, кто намеренно желал кому-то смерти. Шестнадцать раз здесь произошло святотатство с молчаливого согласия всех вас, — глаза Маноаша яростно вспыхнули голубым. — Вы просто делали вид, что ничего не происходит, потому что в глубине души были рады избавлению от этих... бесполезных членов общества. Да. Все они провинились лишь тем, что по какой-то причине их сочли помехой, обузой, напрасной тратой ресурсов. Прокуратор не сумел найти между ними связи — и это стало ключом в доказательстве его невиновности. Са'Идрис же точно знал об этой связи и не скрывал её. Как жаль, что его дочь тоже заметила это и погибла за свою догадливость.  
  
— Занаир ке Саргас, — продолжила Кхеметар, и собравшаяся толпа тут же расступилась, открыв её взгляду молодую наставницу воинов. — Ты была последней, кто обращался к Са'Идрису с жалобой. Ты хотела избавить наше общество от... недостойного, неумелого, никудышного мальчишки — так ты это сформулировала. Бедняге Иратису повезло, что твоя воля настигла его рядом с домом Менеса, иначе мы бы ещё долго не узнали правды.  
  
— Ты желала моему ученику смерти!? — воскликнул Наалих, и очевидно лишь присутствие энси останавливало его от того, чтобы свернуть ей шею немедленно.  
  
— Но ведь... ты сама призвала нас отмстить за него! — поражённо добавил Фелемир. — Ты покрывала настоящего убийцу?  
  
— Он был бездарностью! — выкрикнула Занаир в ответ. Даже сейчас, когда вся Кхала смотрела на неё с осуждением, она не видела ничего дурного в своём поступке. — Негодник, который только впустую тратил наши ресурсы...  
  
— ...и раскрыл первую серию убийств эпохи ди'ул, — Кхеметар хмыкнула. — Мы не будем наказывать ни тебя, ни других, чья воля указала дорогу убийцам — их имена станут известны всей Кхале, и мы позаботимся о том, чтобы в их мыслях больше никогда не настал покой. Что до тебя... Кажется, клановая месть — древняя традиция Саргасов? Убогий пережиток эпохи раздора, однако... кто знает, что ещё может случиться на этом проклятом болоте? Ведь твою жизнь больше не защищает закон.  
  
Занаир, чувствуя на себе десятки ненавидящих взглядов соплеменников, молча пошла прочь через толпу, и прежде чем ей удалось скрыться из виду, не единожды на её спину обрушивались тяжёлые удары. Несколько мгновений спустя стражи прокуратуры, подчиняясь невысказанному приказу энси, привели отверженного Менеса, всё это время находившегося в стазис-камере без доступа к свету. Са'Идрис надеялся, что он просто умрёт там, всеми забытый, и у него почти получилось — художник был бледен и не держался на ногах. Завидев перед собой судящих, он склонил голову за невозможностью припасть к земле. Кхеметар взглянула на коллегу с неодобрением.  
  
— Менес ке Канимаи был отвергнут нашим обществом со дня появления на свет за своё уродство. Однако в нём оказалось больше внутренней гармонии, чем в тех, кому она была дарована с рождения. Как наследник великого учителя, способного дарить Кхалу даже тем, чей разум был заперт в клетке молчания, я хочу дать ему шанс познать великое единство, — пояснил Маноаш ей и всем остальным и повернулся к приподнимавшимся над парапетом кхайдаринам и вытянул руку. Ровное сияние кристаллов стало ярче, и скоро все могли видеть, как нити энергии тянулись к энси и, проходя через него, изменялись, окрашиваясь в золотой, подобный цвету его глаз. Скоро всё его тело окутал прозрачный свет, и он сделал шаг к отверженному, продолжавшему стоять перед ним на коленях.  
  
— Не слишком ли ты стар для этого? — спросила Кхеметар холодно, но с лёгкой тревогой.  
  
— Быть может, именно ради этого я и прожил так долго, — Маноаш наклонился и взял в ладонь покрытые ожогами узы Менеса, и золотое сияние перелилось на него. Отверженный вздрогнул и попытался отстраниться, но стражи крепко держали его плечи, не позволяя сбежать. Ему оставалось лишь испуганно смотреть на судящего и ожидать, чтобы то странное и непостижимое, что происходило с ним сейчас, закончилось.  
  
Через несколько мгновений жители То'Элин услышали крик, и вскоре после этого один за другим осознали, кому принадлежал этот голос. Нити энергии, пронизывавшие пространство, больше не проходили сквозь тело Менеса, как если бы он был мёртв — касаясь его, они отклонялись и преобразовывались, образуя новый, неповторимый рисунок ауры, свойственный всем живым.  
  
— У него... у него появилась душа? — нерешительно озвучил Фелемир мучивший многих вопрос, как и все ошеломлённо созерцая случившееся чудо.  
  
— Она всегда была там, — со светлой грустью в голосе ответила Шиинер. — Просто не могла нас услышать.  
  
— Его разум очень силён, — объявил Маноаш, плавно разрывая контакт. — Определённо стоил того, чтобы его освободить, — добавил он. Свечение, окутывавшее его тело, угасло, и тут же приоткрылась завеса, скрывавшая от окружающих его разум, и все ощутили усталость, с которой старик энси оперся на свой посох. — Ему нужно многому научиться. Но, к счастью, у него впереди ещё целая жизнь.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> А'Саи - https://78.media.tumblr.com/55ba1de7fc32feaacb8eb96c1c600e6c/tumblr_p2ig6zQS5P1sg8obvo1_500.jpg

Иратис не переставал удивляться тому, насколько спокойно все окружавшие его внутри иллюзии жители города реагировали на то, что он по-прежнему ничего не помнил о куда-то сгинувших девятиста циклах своей жизни. Его допустили до работы в прокуратуре, и никто не оспаривал его права командовать всеми окружающими, и понемногу пугавшие его иллюзии перестали осознаваться им как что-то чуждое и враждебное, став для него просто жителями существовавшего лишь в его сознании города, за который он внезапно стал ответственным. Он понемногу узнавал их, просматривал их жизни, будучи подключённым к пси-усилителю, и порой это становилось настолько увлекательным, что он забывал — история каждого из них была мастерски придумана Маноашем.  
  
Спустя несколько недель — по времени внутри симуляции, которого в реальном мире совершенно точно прошло гораздо меньше — он позволил себе выйти в разговорах с ними за рамки деловых протоколов — отчего-то ни Са'Илара, ни кто-либо ещё из внешнего мира не мог теперь до него докричаться. Начал он со старшего помощника — того самого мужчины из Канимаи — решившись, наконец, спросить после очередной безуспешной попытки ходить без дополнительной опоры, как давно ноги так его подводят.  
  
— Ты такой всю жизнь, прокуратор, — ответил помощник и отчего-то отвёл глаза.  
  
— Не может этого быть. Пусть я многое забыл, но я точно помню, что мне хватало сил тренироваться вместе с храмовниками!  
  
— Прости моё невежество, прокуратор, — он поспешил учтиво поклониться. — Очевидно, это случилось задолго до моего рождения. Я слышал, ты пережил тяжёлую травму, после которой так и не смог полностью оправиться.  
  
— Да не было никаких травм. Разве что... — Иратис вздрогнул, в очередной раз вспомнив о том, где находился. — Проклятье, он даже это продумал.  
  
— Он... кто он?  
  
— Да тот Ара из Конклава, который создал весь этот симулякр. Я даже имени его не знаю.  
  
— Единственный представитель Конклава, с которым ты регулярно общаешься, это энси Лориссар, — помощник позволил себе заботливо коснуться его рукой. — Кто бы ни был тот Ара — он, очевидно, существует только в твоей памяти... или в воображении.  
  
— О нет. Это ты существуешь только в моём воображении, А'саи ке Канимаи, — Иратис отмахнулся и оборвал этот разговор, вновь оградив восприятие от всех окружающих разумов.  
  
Однако всего через пару дней он заговорил с ним снова, и понемногу неприятное чувство, возникавшее каждый раз, когда его пытались убедить в реальности происходящего, сменилось любопытством узнать, какую историю энси написал в этой иллюзии ему самому.  
  
Он начал издалека, спрашивая о судьбах всех тех, кого помнил — никого из них не было в живых, но даже на их счёт в памяти окружающих находились подробные ответы. Потом, понемногу, то тут, то там, он слышал упоминания о событиях собственной жизни, и не мог удержаться от того, чтобы подглядеть подробности в чужих воспоминаниях. Жители То'Элин — этого незнакомого, нереального, но всё же казавшегося родным центрального города провинции — любили и уважали его больше, чем Аланду и Танашара, занимавших пост прокуратора до него, и их доверие казалось почти трогательным.  
  
В какой-то момент он обнаружил себя увлечённо рассуждавшим с распределительницей курительных смесей о том, насколько законным было домашнее разведение кхор'таи ради их ароматного молока, добавлявшегося в смеси для бассейнов, и впервые поймал себя на том, что на самом деле чувствовал себя замечательно. Напряжение от осознания того, что окружающая реальность не была реальностью, почти не ощущалось, зато ощущались удовлетворение и уверенность в себе, не требовавшие дополнительных усилий и беспокойства. Он хорошо играл роль заботливого главы города, и всем вокруг было безразлично, к какому племени он принадлежал и как неуклюже начинал свой путь, каждый день пытаясь всем что-то доказать.  
  
Осознание это напугало его, и он снова пожелал уединиться — никто не препятствовал этому, и он пришёл на излюбленное место — старую тренировочную площадку, как всегда пустовавшую после заката.  
  
— Что ж, теперь я точно готов к тому, чтобы проснуться дряхлым стариком. Я уже пробыл им довольно долго. Вот только... как же мне отсюда выйти? — Иратис поднял глаза на небо, которого было почти не видно из-за подсвеченного кхайдаринами тумана. Он вспомнил слова Танашара о том, что, вероятно, он не захочет покидать плен собственного разума, даже когда такая возможность появится, и уже в который раз за своё пребывание здесь бессмысленным жестом проткнул когтем тонкую чешую на ладонях. Несколько капель тускло светящейся крови проступили, и он позволил им стечь по пальцам. Это нисколько не приближало его ощущениями к оставшемуся в реальном мире телу, но всё же отрезвляло от слишком благостного настроения, живо вызывая в памяти образ портрета Са'Инары, и все воспоминания, окружавшие её гибель.  
  
— Почтенный дедушка, у тебя кровь идёт! — голос юного храмовника вырвал его из размышлений. Иратис неохотно взглянул в его сторону, обдав волной раздражения, но смущённый обеспокоенный ребёнок, появившийся так некстати, всё ещё не желал уходить.  
  
— В самом деле, Фелитис, ты же храмовник! — он сдвинул надбровные дуги и поднял повреждённую ладонь к его лицу. — Кровь не должна тебя пугать!  
  
Фелитис забеспокоился ещё больше, снял с себя пояс и поспешил замотать его руку.  
  
— Это крошечная царапина. Не нужно было столько суетиться, — продолжил возражать Иратис, но сдался, столкнувшись с его жалобным взглядом. — Ладно. Я всё же благодарен тебе, — он опустился на каменную скамью и перевёл взгляд с жёлтых огоньков глаз Фелитиса на роившихя невдалеке лу'ми, также напоминавших ему о пережитом совсем недавно — пусть и как будто в другой жизни.  
  
— Иногда я думаю, что мне нужно было родиться кхалаем. Меня вечно тянет делать что-то, что воину совсем не к лицу.  
  
— Глупости. Я видел, как ты манипулируешь энергией, — уверен, ты станешь высшим храмовником и одним из лучших!  
  
— Ты так говоришь, потому что это твоё судейское чутьё, или потому, что ты мой дедушка?  
  
— Я не... хм. Допустим, я твой дедушка, и как ты заметил — я судящий.  
  
— Не просто судящий, а прокуратор, — гордо добавил Фелитис. — Лучший, что был в провинции за всю эпоху ди'ул.  
  
— Когда я был в твоём возрасте, почти никто не верил, что меня правильно определили в правящую касту. Старейшины племени решили, что я всё равно должен тренироваться, как остальные воины, и я полагаю, что если бы не тот случай, лишивший меня былой силы и ловкости, я бы продолжал это делать по собственной воле. Это странно, но иногда боевой танец помогает упорядочить мысли. Так что, думаю, никто не осудит тебя, если ты иногда будешь занимать себя чем-то... несвойственным храмовнику, особенно если это не будет идти в ущерб основным занятиям.  
  
— Ты тренировался как храмовник! Вот это да! — в голосе юного родственника прозвучал восторг, от которого по ауре Иратиса разлилось тепло, разогнавшее раздражение на его назойливость.  
  
— Да, и я понимаю, что буду ещё долго скучать по этому, — он поднялся и критично взглянул на посох, явно не предназначенный для битв. Ощутив неожиданный задор, он выставил его перед собой и сосредоточился на потоках пси. — Но сейчас всё это нереально. А значит — не страшно, если что-то пойдёт не так.  
  
— Почтенный дедушка, что ты собираешься...? — начал вопрос Фелитис, но не договорил, так как ответ пришёл быстрее, чем он смог оформить мысль. Иратис зацепился за нить энергии и крутанулся, взлетев вверх и плавно опустившись на стоявшую на краю платформы невысокую колонну. Чуть оступившись, он всё же смог удержать равновесие, балансируя посохом, и, окрылённый успехом, нацелился на следующую, ту, что была повыше. Второй рывок дался уже тяжелее, и на этот раз он чудом не сорвался вниз, открошив ступнёй несколько камней от края. — Прошу тебя, не надо! Ты ведь... можешь упасть и... забыть обо всём! Совсем обо всём!  
  
— Фелитис, я ужасно стар. Если я сейчас упаду, то уже точно не встану! — отчего-то Иратис нашёл это столь забавным, что рассмеялся. Но миг спустя мысль об этом показалась ему неожиданно серьёзной. — Но, быть может, это именно то, что мне стоит сделать?  
  
Над самой высокой колонной из тех, что окаймляли площадку, пролетел одинокий лу'ми на нетипичной для него высоте, и это совершенно точно не выглядело, как случайное упущение создателя симулякра. С трудом сосредоточившись ещё раз, он из последних сил совершил прыжок в её сторону. Полёт над площадкой показался ему мучительно медленным, и каждое растянутое мгновение ослабляло и рушило остатки концентрации. Он опустился на самый край квадратной вершины и соскользнул с него.  
  
Крик Фелитиса заполнил эфир и застыл в нём, как и само время. Падая вниз, Иратис рефлекторно ухватился за выступ, но хватка была некрепкой — неуклюже намотанная на ладонь перевязка мешала сомкнуть пальцы. Теперь сил в нём оставалось ровно на то, чтобы отпустить посох и попытаться ухватиться второй рукой и, возможно, дождаться помощи. Голова неприятно закружилась, а инстинкт самосохранения заставлял сердце биться с удвоенной скоростью, но он по-прежнему ничего не предпринимал.  
  
— Храмовник не должен бояться боли, — тихо сказал он сам себе и посмотрел вниз на юного родственника, в панике бегавшего кругами и зовущего на помощь всех, до кого он мог докричаться. — Фелитис... ты нереален. Меня не должны трогать твои чувства!  
  
— Прокуратор! Боги, как он там оказался? — на площадке появилось ещё несколько фигур — в основном кхалаи из дома досуга неподалёку. Никто из них пока не мог повлиять на происходящее — но все излучали искреннее беспокойство и присоединились к Фелитису, очевидно намереваясь взбудоражить всю провинцию.  
  
— Прокуратор, прошу, только не отпускай руку! Сейчас оператор трансмата наведётся на тебя, — следом за ними прибежал А'Саи и встал почти на место его предполагаемого падения.  
  
— Дедушка сейчас упадёт!  
  
— Всё это нереально, — повторил Иратис сам себе в попытках отбросить тёплые чувства к окружавшим его образам, вопреки всякой логике глубоко проросшие в нём за время пребывания здесь. — Я... должен отсюда выйти!  
  
— Просто успокойся. Ты четыре дня почти не вылезал из своего кресла и переутомился, — продолжал говорить старший помощник, и близость его ауры вновь примешивала к решимости Иратиса сомнения. — Если не свалишься оттуда, получишь несколько недель отдыха. Сможешь отправиться в Иалон — ты ведь так и не был там ни разу со дня посвящения.  
  
— Ни разу не был в Иалоне за девятьсот циклов? Да быть не может. Я же мечтал туда вернуться и всё хорошенько рассмотреть!  
  
— Вот и вернёшься. Только продержись ещё несколько секунд, трансмат почти настроен.  
  
Иратис почувствовал, что его сердце понемногу возвращается в обычный ритм. Расплывшиеся очертания окружающего мира снова стали чётче. Возможность освободиться, которая казалась такой близкой, стремительно ускользала, пока он никак не мог решиться разжать пальцы.  
  
На миг время снова показалось ему мучительно медленным, а все голоса и сознания слитыми в единое полотно. Прямо перед его лицом пролетел всё тот же одинокий лу'ми. Иратис подумал, что ему следовало поймать его, чтобы узнать, было ли это выходом, но отчего-то он оказался не в силах разжать ладонь, сжимавшую посох. Светлячок постепенно удалялся и скоро оказался на пределе расстояния вытянутой руки.  
  
Иратис отпустил край колонны и в последний миг схватил его, аккуратно накрывая пальцами, чтобы не сломать. Мгновенно позабыв о сожалениях, он сорвался вниз, но вместо болезненного падения на камни упал в прохладную неприятную темноту.  
  
Скоро, пусть и не без усилий, Иратис смог открыть глаза. Над ним был потолок, голубоватый от множества кристаллов, интенсивно питавших светом его тело. Он чувствовал такую слабость, что даже сама мысль о том, чтобы попытаться встать, казалась кощунственной.  
  
Он ощущал чьё-то присутствие совсем рядом, и эта аура не принадлежала никому из тех, кого он знал, ни в одной из реальностей. С трудом повернув голову, он смог увидеть его, сидящего подле медицинской кровати со связкой кристаллов в руках — это был молодой Канимай в красивых лёгких одеждах, черты лица которого показались ему знакомыми. Очевидно почувствовав его пробуждение, он поднялся из кресла, подошёл и наклонился над медицинской кроватью. Он ничего не говорил, но в эфире явно ощущалась его радость, смешанная с лёгким недоверием.  
  
— Ир-ат-ис! — наконец сказал он, проговаривая слоги имени как-то неуклюже. — Ты вернулся!  
  
— А'Саи? — спросил Иратис, и обнаружил, что его голос, пусть тихий и слабый, снова звучал иначе.  
  
— Я бы хотел взять это имя, но пока никому не говорил, — ответил неизвестный, и каждая телепатема словно бы давалась ему большими усилиями. — Как ты узнал?  
  
— Я не... — взгляд судящего снова скользнул по его лицу и задержался на спадавших на плечи узах, на некоторых из которых под золотыми кольцами виднелись не зажившие полностью тёмно-синие отметины. Ещё раз проверив чёткое ощущение его присутствия, Иратис удивлённо вытаращил глаза. — Менес?!  
  
— Так меня называют. Теперь я знаю... и мне не нравится.  
  
— Этого не может быть. Видимо, меня забросило в новый симулякр.  
  
— Я знаю, в это трудно поверить. Я сам иногда думаю, что мне мерещатся все эти голоса. Но я продолжаю слышать их, а они... слышат меня. И видимо мне больше не нужно рисовать картины, ведь мыслеобразы можно сделать ярче и понятнее, — пусть слова давались Менесу с трудом, эмоции его были такими же ясными и живыми, как и у любого другого протосса. Иратис чувствовал его смущение, глубокую тревогу, смешанную с возрастающей радостью, и пёструю смесь всех прочих, которые будучи запертым в недуге молчания этот юноша никогда не пытался скрывать. — Энси Маноаш сказал, что это такая особенность его генов... правда, он сам чуть не умер после того, как сделал это. Я всё ещё не уверен, что заслуживаю. Ему пришлось снять с себя полномочия, и... он оставил тебе свой посох в качестве извинений.  
  
— Раз уж Конклав так решил — точно заслуживаешь, — Иратис ободряюще хмыкнул, приподняв надбровную дугу. Менес промолчал, но в рисунке его эмоций прочиталось неловкое согласие. — Ты формируешь мысли довольно связно для того, кто молчал всю жизнь. Как долго я здесь лежу?  
  
— Почти два цикла. Когда совершался суд над Са'Идрисом тебе стало хуже, и Са'Илара говорила, что ты возможно никогда не очнёшься.  
  
— Хуже? — в памяти смутно проступил глубокий допрос Маноаша, после которого краски воспринимаемой реальности едва уловимо поблекли и размылись, прежде чем выстроиться вокруг стенами новой иллюзии.  
  
— Твоё сердце почти остановилось. А разум закрылся так плотно, что даже прокуратор не смог понять, был ли ты всё ещё... здесь.  
  
— А ты... — Иратис снова оглядел его одеяния, составленные по традиции Канимаи из множества деталей. По ним неочевидно было, к какой касте принадлежал теперь Менес, но было ясно, что никто больше не смел считать его отверженным. — Почему ты здесь сидишь?  
  
— Все потеряли надежду на твоё возвращение. Большинство горожан считают тебя неживым и скоро будут очень удивлены. Однако я подумал, что с тобой не могло произойти того же, что со мной. Ты должен был слышать нас. Хотя бы как-то, возможно, до тебя долетали лишь искажённые образы... А даже если и нет — ты говорил со мной, как мог, и тебе удалось донести до меня то, что никто прежде не пытался. Мне хотелось сделать что-то для тебя.  
  
— Ты спас мне жизнь, — Иратис нашёл в себе силы поднять руку и положить на его плечо. По ауре юного Канимаи пронеслась волна возросшей радости и смущения, а красный свет глаз мигнул ярко-алым. — Это уже неплохо.  
  
— Мне ещё многому нужно учиться. Однако... я надеюсь, скоро я окажусь способен пройти испытания первой ступени.  
  
— Ты хочешь стать судьёй?  
  
— Мне сказали, что после освобождения из тишины всем стал виден мой потенциал. К тому же мне всегда хотелось понимать, что правильно, а что нет, чтобы... — он замолчал, перебирая в голове образы, от которых веяло болью и страхом, — закон защищал меня. Жаль, я не мог знать, что дело не во мне и не в законе. Но теперь я смогу узнать об этом всё. А ещё... за прошедшие два цикла я кое-чему научился, — Менес склонил голову на бок, и откуда-то из-за его спины по ткани одежды изящной полоской света пробежал лу'ми и остановился рядом с пальцами Иратиса.  
  
Судящий осторожно коснулся его и взял в ладонь. Его не покидало ощущение того, что именно этого светлячка он видел перед пробуждением в другой реальности, образы которой теперь бледнели и таяли, как сон.  
  
— Я слышал тебя, — он снова поднял взгляд на Менеса. — Слышал и шёл за твоими мыслями. Это ты показал мне выход. Благодарю тебя, А'Саи ке Канимани, за то, что не прекращал меня звать.


End file.
